Ce Qu'il Nous Reste
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille contre Voldemort. Hermione ne se souvient toujours pas de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Severus est bien décidé à lui rappeler ce qui les lie. D'autant que leur fils a besoin de sa mère plus que tout. [Suite de l'Amante du Professeur Snape] [Hermione Granger - Severus Snape] - [UPDATE 15/11/18]- NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN LIGNE !
1. Chap 1 - Retrouver ce qui a été oublié

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Jo Rowling est la mère attitrée des personnages d'Harry Potter.

 **Pairing** : Hermione Granger et Severus Snape

 **Rating :** M

 **Relectrices de choc :** Morgane et Lilou Black — Une énorme merci à elles pour leur super travail.

 **Résumé :** Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille contre Voldemort. Hermione ne se souvient toujours pas de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Severus est bien décidé à lui rappeler ce qui les lie. D'autant que leur fils a besoin de sa mère plus que tout. [Suite de l'Amante du Professeur Snape]

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :** me voici de retour avec la suite de ma fic " **L'Amante du Professeur Snape** ". Nous avions quitté Severus et Hermione sur une note plutôt amère. Je vous laisse découvrir donc cette suite que certaines (les lectrices de la première heure) qui ont attendue depuis très longtemps

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Résumé de la première partie :** Lors de sa septième année, Hermione a entretenu une relation licencieuse avec son professeur de Potions. Entre-temps, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Rien ne s'est passé comme les amants l'auraient voulu. La guerre qui fit rage fut terrible. Hermione, horriblement torturée par des Mangemorts, s'est lancée un sortilège d'amnésie et a tout oublié de sa dernière année. Elle n'a gardé aucun souvenir de Severus, de ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit, et encore, on ne lui a pas tout raconté.

* * *

 **1**

 **Retrouver ce qui a été oublié**

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard en 1998. Le règne de terreur du mage noir qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort avait pris fin avec cet ultime affrontement. Depuis, le monde de la sorcellerie britannique se remettait progressivement des horreurs et des dommages subis.

Le climat social s'éclaircissait et les sorciers, au fil des ans, purent enfin se tourner vers un avenir qu'ils espéraient radieux.

Pourtant, une certaine personne ne s'était jamais véritablement remise de cette guerre aussi sordide que cruelle. Ironiquement, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de cette terrible année. Elle s'était éveillée un soir, dans un lit d'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, gravement blessée, et l'esprit chamboulé par mille questions. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ce trou noir d'un an ? Qui avait bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

On lui avait expliqué avec beaucoup de douceur qu'elle avait été torturée par des Mangemorts. C'est aussi avec un certain tact qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait perdu un enfant, une petite fille. À demi-mot, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais enfanter, puis on l'avait autorisée à voir le bébé. Elle avait pleuré à l'idée de ne jamais connaître la maternité. Elle avait pleuré ce petit être qui n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux. Elle avait aussi pleuré ce garçon, cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, lui disait-on, mais qui n'avait pas survécu et dont elle ne se rappelait rien. Puis, enfin, elle avait hurlé de douleur en découvrant qu'elle était dorénavant seule au monde.  
 _  
Sans famille._

Quand elle était sortie de l'hôpital, son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, l'avait prise sous son aile. Tant bien que mal, Hermione avait tenté de résoudre l'énigme de ce temps perdu. Elle avait tout essayé, en vain. Hermione, n'étant pas de celles qui se laissent abattre, avait persévéré sans obtenir de résultat. Finalement, elle avait fini par rendre les armes et laisser tomber ce combat qui la fatiguait plus que tout.

Pour oublier cette année d'absence, elle s'était acharnée dans ses études qu'elle termina avec les honneurs. Ce succès lui offrait un bel avenir au sein du Ministère de la Magie mais c'était vers l'enseignement des Sortilèges qu'elle avait décidé de se tourner.

Rien ne la satisfaisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Ce vide incommensurable qui lui étreignait le cœur la rendait malade. Elle voulait se souvenir, elle devait se rappeler ce qu'elle ne savait plus !

Si elle n'y parvenait pas, elle avait peur de devenir folle...

oO§Oo

En ce beau jour de printemps de l'année 2003, le monde sorcier vivait paisiblement et en harmonie. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et pourtant, on sentait encore une certaine retenue parmi la population.

Hermione Granger inspira profondément le parfum du papier qui imprégnait la salle avant de quitter la petite librairie dans laquelle elle venait d'acheter de nouveaux livres.

Elle avait toujours aimé lire. Bien qu'elle ait terminé ses études depuis longtemps, elle éprouvait toujours un grand plaisir à se plonger dans les pages d'un nouvel ouvrage.

La lecture lui permettait d'échapper à son quotidien qu'elle trouvait plutôt morne. Ayant décliné l'offre du Ministère, elle était pour le moment encore en recherche d'emploi. Hermione désirait enseigner à Poudlard, mais Minerva lui avait rappelé que le château était toujours en cours de rénovation. Depuis la fin de la guerre, une grosse partie du collège était inhabitable. Les réparations, plus longues que ce que le Ministère de la Magie avait escompté, étaient toujours en cours. L'établissement ne pourrait accueillir les élèves sorciers avant plusieurs années.

En attendant, les familles devaient prendre leur mal en patience et se tourner vers l'enseignement à domicile ou les cours par correspondance. Malheureusement pour Hermione, quinze ans d'expérience au moins étaient requis pour assurer des cours à domicile, c'est pourquoi elle dut se tourner vers d'autres possibilités même si elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler dans l'immédiat. En tant que victime de guerre, elle touchait une coquette somme d'argent qui lui avait permis de louer un petit appartement non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Rien d'extravagant, mais ça lui convenait bien comme ça.

Elle allait rentrer chez elle quand elle fut interpellée par une amie de longue date.

— Hermione ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! s'exclama Ginny Weasley qui était devenue Madame Potter depuis trois ans.

Harry et elle s'étaient mariés en toute intimité, enfin presque. Hermione avait été heureuse pour ses amis même si elle avait eu du mal à ne pas broyer du noir durant les quelques jours de festivités qui avaient suivi la cérémonie. Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse, mais elle se sentait mal en société. Pour qui ne la connaissait pas, elle pouvait se montrer un peu renfermée et toujours terriblement silencieuse. On l'excusait à cause de son passé et de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais cela la chagrinait toujours quand on y faisait référence même par inadvertance. Elle affichait alors un sourire pincé et trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'éloigner.

La solitude était devenue sa meilleure amie. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, ses années d'école primaire où personne ne la comprenait. À Poudlard, elle avait eu Ron et Harry. Puis il y avait eu cette guerre et elle y avait perdue ses parents, des amis et… Ron. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait cru à une époque avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un simple béguin. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais donné suite quand il avait rompu avec Lavande.

Sa septième année s'était terminé dans un néant aussi lugubre que terrifiant. Parfois, elle restait allongée dans son lit à fixer le plafond pendant des heures. Ces moments d'apathie précédaient de fortes crises d'angoisse et de douloureux accès de chagrin et de peine mêlés qui, plusieurs fois, avaient manqué de lui faire perdre l'esprit. Elle n'avait plus personne au monde. Elle était seule et de toute évidence, ses amis s'étaient éloignés d'elle, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Hermione leur reprochait la vigilance incessante dont ils faisaient preuve à son endroit, comme s'ils lui cachaient des choses. Elle avait appris à gérer ce genre d'attitude mais leur amitié n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Affichant un sourire de façade quand la jolie rousse arriva à sa hauteur, elle ouvrit les bras pour la recevoir dans une accolade affectueuse.

— Ginny ! Quel plaisir de te voir, s'enthousiasma-t-elle faussement.

— Hermione, murmura Ginny avec douceur tout en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune femme détestait ça mais Ginny ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Hermione était devenue pour elle une espèce de petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, certes... mais ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

— Bien, Ginny, très bien, dit-elle en secouant la tête pour essayer de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Son amie acquiesça avant de resserrer sa main sur le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

— Hermione, commença-t-elle en hésitant un peu. Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer mais... Je préfère que tu le saches avant de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione écarquilla un peu les yeux et son cœur s'emballa. Elle imaginait déjà le pire. Ginny, voyant qu'elle allait se trouver mal, ouvrit la bouche avant de lâcher la nouvelle :

— Je suis enceinte, Hermione ! Harry et moi ne savions pas comment te le dire mais... voilà, c'est fait !

Hermione mit un moment avant de réaliser ce que Ginny venait de lui dire. Quand elle comprit, son cœur se serra sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Envie ? Jalousie ? Était-elle sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

— C'est merveilleux. Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! réussit-elle néanmoins à répondre.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre d'ailleurs ? Ne plus pouvoir donner naissance n'était pas une raison pour en vouloir à toutes celles qui en avaient les capacités. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny, soulagée. Je suis si contente que tu le prennes comme ça. J'avais tellement peur de te blesser en te l'annonçant.

Hermione pencha la tête et sourit doucement avant de changer de sujet.

— Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien. Il adore son travail, tu sais, et ...

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien encore un moment avant que Ginny ne retourne à ses occupations. Une fois que son amie ne fut plus en vue, Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas trop loin, car elle se sentait très mal.

Elle referma derrière elle la porte de son petit appartement et s'y adossa en tremblant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle pouvait sentir le sang pulser au niveau de ses tempes. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'angoisse faillit la faire suffoquer. Elle s'effondra à terre et commença à taper le plancher de ses poings serrés. Elle ne se s'arrêta qu'en sentant poindre la nausée. Elle se précipita aux toilettes pour y vomir la bile qui était remontée, aussi acide que le pire des poisons.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? se lamenta-t-elle. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir oublié ces horreurs et pourtant je vais mal. Cinq ans et rien n'a changé.

Rien !

Elle avait tout tenté parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller au spleen. Elle avait consulté un psychomage pendant quatre ans, en pure perte. Elle avait même essayé des potions sensées calmer l'angoisse et la dépression mais aucune n'avait fait effet. À part une forte somnolence, elle n'avait constaté aucune amélioration.

Elle aurait eu besoin d'une oreille attentive, d'une personne qui agirait sur elle comme un baume réconfortant… Elle avait tenté de fréquenter des hommes, d'avoir quelques aventures mais elle n'en avait tiré aucun plaisir et aucun de ses amants ne lui avait apporté ce qu'elle cherchait.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Hermione se sentait mal. Cette année arrachée, qui aurait dû l'aider à aller au-delà de ses traumatismes, la détruisait à petit feu et elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Qui aurait pu l'aider ?Qui aurait pu l'épauler et la rassurer ? Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide qui n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle était brisée et ce n'était pas son ancienne directrice de maison et ses sermons horripilants qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit. Elle adorait Minerva, mais vivre avec elle plus de quatre ans lui avait largement suffi.

Finalement, elle finit par se redresser laborieusement et décida de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Il était encore tôt mais elle se sentait épuisée. Sa rencontre avec Ginny avait tout fait remonter à la surface de manière aussi désagréable qu'inattendue.

Elle devait se ressaisir rapidement.

Demain, elle prendrait le temps d'éplucher les petites annonces de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Peut-être y trouverait-elle le travail de sa vie ?

oO§Oo

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain matin par des léchouilles agressives sur son visage. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit son gros chat roux qui la regardait d'un air renfrogné.

— Tu es enfin rentré, Pattenrond ? Cela va faire combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Deux semaines, grogna-t-elle d'une voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

Un miaulement significatif lui répondit.

Comprenant qu'il avait faim, elle sortit de son lit et s'aperçut qu'elle était toute nue. La veille, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'enfiler une chemise de nuit. Elle s'habilla à la va-vite avant de se rendre vers la petite kitchenette. Avec un soupir las, elle récupéra la boite de croquettes pour chat et en versa une bonne rasade dans le bol de Pattenrond avant de vérifier qu'il lui restait de l'eau propre. Encore comateuse et un peu nauséeuse, elle se servit un verre de jus de fruits, puis se prépara du café. C'est à ce moment-là que le hibou postal lui amenant son journal quotidien frappa à la fenêtre d'un coup de bec. Posant son verre sur la table, elle alla lui ouvrir pour qu'il puisse entrer. Une fois au milieu du salon, il voleta quelque secondes avant de laisser tomber la Gazette et un parchemin à même le sol. Ensuite, il repartit sans demander son reste. Fût un temps, Hermione aurait ri d'une telle action, mais aujourd'hui, elle se contenta de les ramasser sans un mot.

Elle rapporta le tout là où elle prenait son café et but une gorgée du breuvage chaud qu'elle prenait sans lait ni sucre avant de décacheter la lettre. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture élégante et stylisée de Minerva McGonagall.

Que lui voulait la vieille rombière ?

oO§Oo

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé. Je me permets de vous écrire aujourd'hui pour prendre de vos nouvelles et pour vous transmettre une offre d'emploi qui, j'en suis certaine, pourrait parfaitement vous convenir._

 _Comme vous le savez maintenant, votre ancien professeur de Potions, Severus Snape, s'occupe seul de son fils de cinq ans. Il recherche depuis plus d'un an une gouvernante assez professionnelle pour ne pas démissionner au bout de vingt quatre heures. Croyez-moi, cela devient difficile pour ce pauvre homme de trouver la perle rare._

 _Je sais que vous n'avez encore jamais véritablement enseigné mais que c'est dans cette voie que vous vous tournerez d'ici quelques années quand le collège ouvrira de nouveau ses portes. Avant de lui suggérer vos compétences, je tenais à savoir ce que vous pensiez de cette idée._

Je vous en prie, Hermione, ne faites pas comme moi et beaucoup d'autres qui ont dénigré cet homme fût un temps. J'admets volontiers qu'il a beaucoup de défauts mais ce n'est pas un homme mauvais. Il est possible que travailler avec lui vous sera a priori difficile mais pensez à ce pauvre enfant qui n'a pas demandé à subir les conséquences des actes passés de son père.

 _Je suis certaine que vous occuper du petit pourrait vous plaire et vous faire le plus grand bien. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père mais a bon caractère._

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Minerva McGonagall._

oO§Oo

Sidérée par cette proposition, Hermione prit le temps de relire chaque mot pour être sûre de comprendre ce que lui écrivait la vieille dame. Travailler pour Severus Snape ? Cette seule idée lui donnait des frissons. Elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il l'avait traitée quand elle était élève à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait également de la froideur qu'il avait exprimée à son égard à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il ne l'aimait pas et le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Snape était si… caustique, si horrible qu'elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait un enfant. Elle ne l'imaginait pas avec une femme, encore moins avec un bébé dont il serait le père. C'était tout simplement impensable.

Par la suite, quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort, il avait dû rendre des comptes devant la justice magique. Si la plupart des Mangemorts avaient été condamnés à de lourdes peines, il avait obtenu un sursis à cause de son rôle d'agent double. Elle avait suivi l'affaire de loin mais avec intérêt. Elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment mais cela lui permettait d'oublier momentanément ses malheurs.

L'ancien Mangemort avait été défendu par Belinda Jugeledroit, une femme exceptionnellement belle mais aussi froide qu'une banquise. Il s'était même murmuré au détour d'un couloir qu'ils avaient été amants. On pouvait toujours remercier la grande Rita Skeeter pour ses bonnes trouvailles pas forcément justes et bien souvent fielleuses. En tout cas, Belinda Jugeledroit n'était pas la mère de l'enfant, toujours d'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues.

Le procès avait plutôt mal commencé pour son ancien professeur mais finalement, le verdict lui avait été favorable. Severus Snape était entré au tribunal accusé de meurtre et en était sorti blanchi, avec tous les honneurs et un statut de héros de guerre. La plaidoirie s'était articulée sur le passé et les secrets du prévenu dont rien n'avait été omis : la mort d'Albus, son statut d'agent double et ses sentiments pour Lily Evans Potter. Beaucoup pensaient que cet amour passé avait fait pencher les votes des membres du Magenmagot en sa faveur. Snape amoureux ? Pourquoi pas ? avait-elle songé même si pour elle, ça relevait presque de la science-fiction. Quoiqu'il en soit, la stratégie de l'avocate avait fonctionné, à la grande incrédulité d'Hermione. Du jour au lendemain, cet homme haï avait été adulé par les médias. Cette Belinda avait vraiment fait du bon boulot.

Revenant à sa lettre, elle fronça les sourcils, pensive.

Même si Minerva appuyait sa candidature, Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir travailler pour lui. Par ailleurs, si elle obtenait le poste, elle devrait aller vivre avec eux. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette idée était loin de lui déplaire. C'était ridicule, pourtant. Elle décida de ne pas donner suite. Ce serait inutile d'essayer et cela ne la mènerait nulle part.

Toutefois, au lieu de lui répondre dans l'immédiat, la jeune femme laissa passer deux jours. Deux longues journées identiques aux précédentes qui faillirent la rendre folle. Avec exaspération, elle récupéra le parchemin d'une main et le regarda comme s'il avait eu un quelconque pouvoir.

— C'est complètement stupide ! se tança-t-elle à voix haute. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler et encore moins pour ce sale type. Son gamin pourrait être le chérubin de l'année que ça ne changerait rien !

Et pourtant… Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva assise en tailleur, par terre, en contemplant pour la millième fois cette lettre. Secouant la tête, elle récupéra un parchemin vierge, une plume et répondit à son ancienne directrice.

oO§Oo

 _Chère Minerva,_

 _J'accepte de postuler pour ce travail, mais je ne crois pas être retenue par —_ elle avait failli marquer « l'effroyable maître des cachots » mais s'était reprise à temps. Cela lui amena un grand sourire sur son visage blafard _— le professeur Snape. Connaissant ses exigences, il ne voudra que l'excellence, et je crains de n'être qu'une piètre novice en matière d'éducation._

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _PS: je vais bien._

oO§Oo

Une fois son courrier terminé, elle scella le parchemin et attendit que le hibou postal passe le lendemain pour lui transmettre sa missive.

oO§Oo

Minerva McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse d'Hermione et cela l'inquiétait, d'autant plus que la dernière missive de Severus l'avait quelque peu exaspérée.

oO§Oo

 _Minerva,_

 _Ma patience arrive à bout. Nous n'allons pas attendre indéfiniment qu'elle se rappelle l'année 1998. Il est clair que cela n'arrivera probablement jamais. Je vous rappelle que vous osez priver un enfant de sa mère. Vous avez d'ailleurs osé beaucoup de choses et jamais je n'aurais dû vous céder._

 _S.S_

oO§Oo

Cet homme n'avait aucun tact. Elle s'était servie du fait qu'effectivement aucune gouvernante n'acceptait de rester longtemps au domicile de Severus. Elle avait sollicité l'aide d'Hermione sans éveiller de soupçons. Cela dit, en repensant à la dernière lettre de Severus, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait laissé trop de temps passer.

Cinq ans déjà.

Elle avait voulu que la jeune femme profite de sa vie encore un peu, qu'elle puisse vivre comme elle ne pourrait plus le faire quand elle saurait la vérité. Elle se rendait compte un peu trop tard que c'était une erreur. Hermione était malheureuse, Minerva en avait bien conscience. Elle avait cru que sa peine s'atténuerait avec le temps mais la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à aller au-delà de son traumatisme. Elle avait privé sciemment une mère de son enfant. Elle en prenait l'entière responsabilité. Elle avait cru agir au mieux. Hermione était trop jeune pour s'occuper des couches sales et élever un enfant avec un homme presque deux fois plus âgé qu'elle.

Avec un profond soupir, la vieille dame était sur le point de s'asseoir quand le courrier du jour arriva enfin. Parmi les diverses lettres, elle reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione Granger. Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle récupéra le parchemin et le décacheta sans préambule.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le lire, elle en ressentit un tel soulagement qu'elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prévenir le principal intéressé. Elle alla jusqu'à sa cheminée pour le contacter immédiatement. Elle avait accompli sa part de travail. Il était temps.

— Impasse du Tisseur, résidence des Snape, déclara-t-elle aux flammes qui changèrent instantanément de couleur.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le visage de son ancien collègue se reflète à travers elles.

— Avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ? demanda-t-il sans formalité.

Minerva acquiesça.

— Oui, je vous l'envoie dès la semaine prochaine.

À Suivre

* * *

Les bases de cette suite sont posées. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise. J'espère que ce début vous donnera envie. N'hésitez pas à ajouter cette histoire dans vos follows et me laisser une review :)


	2. Chap 2 - L'Impasse du Tisseur

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Un grand et immense merci pour vos reviews, follow et favs ! Vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point ça m'encourage :) Vous êtes fabuleuses ! Dans ce second chapitre nous allons revoir ce cher Severus. Avez-vous autant hâte que moi ? ^^. Manon, j'espère que ses réactions seront à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bon, je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2**

 **L'Impasse du Tisseur**

Hermione fixait avec perplexité l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda à nouveau l'adresse sur la lettre que lui avait envoyée Minerva McGonagall et fut confuse de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Toutefois, un vague sentiment de malaise s'empara d'elle en observant de nouveau la rue dans laquelle elle avait atterri quelques instants plus tôt. Au loin, une usine désaffectée surplombait les édifices décrépis de l'agglomération. Des maisonnettes toutes aussi délabrées se dressaient tant bien que mal, tentant de survivre à une misère prégnante évidente.

Reprenant courage autant qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione avança vers sa destination avec lenteur. Toutefois, elle arriva bien trop vite à son goût devant « l'Impasse du Tisseur ». À sa grande surprise, la maison semblait tout aussi minable que les autres bâtiments environnants. Ceci dit, elle avait un souvenir assez vivace de la demeure du square Grimmauld que Harry et Ginny avaient restaurée avec l'idée de s'y installer. À l'époque, l'ancienne maison des Black n'était en guère meilleur état que celle qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Tout de même, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le logis de Severus Snape puisse être aussi insalubre. N'avait-il donc pas d'argent ?

Elle repoussa ces pensées et gravit d'un pas mal assuré les quelques marches en pierre ébréchée de la demeure de son ancien professeur de potions. Elle mit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à frapper à la porte.

— Allons, Hermione, se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute. Tu n'es plus une gamine. Tu n'es ni faible, ni stupide. Il ne te mangera pas, au pire il te dira que finalement tes services ne l'intéressent pas, voilà tout.

Elle avait avancé son poing quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle sursauta de peur. Devant elle se tenait non pas son ancien professeur, mais une superbe femme aux cheveux roux relevés en un chignon compliqué. Cette dernière la regardait avec méfiance et colère. Le côté Gryffondor d'Hermione ressortit devant ce manque d'impolitesse avérée. De toute évidence, la personne face à elle la jugeait sans même la connaître. La surprise passée, elle s'étonna que le maître des potions vive avec quelqu'un. Minerva ne lui en avait rien dit.

— Je suis Hermione Gran…

— Je sais qui vous êtes, la coupa son hôtesse avec brusquerie. Severus vous attend dans son bureau pour l'entretien.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais la femme s'était déjà engouffrée dans la maison. Il semblait clair qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, du moins, selon l'avis d'Hermione. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi puisqu'après tout, elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Plusieurs, fois, la jeune femme tenta d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais la belle rousse semblait ne pas l'entendre. Plutôt pressée, elle n'attendit pas qu'Hermione ôtât son manteau dans le minuscule vestibule et s'engagea sans attendre dans une autre pièce.

Gardant ses réflexions pour elle, Hermione la suivit dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon. Si on lui avait laissé le temps de mieux apprécier cet endroit, elle en aurait pleuré de bonheur. Les murs étaient couverts de livres, à tel point qu'on ne voyait même plus les étagères sur lesquelles ils étaient posés. Malheureusement, les deux femmes le traversèrent en coup de vent pour atteindre un escalier exigu aux marches hautes qui débouchait sur un couloir tout aussi étriqué et sombre. Hermione fronça les sourcils devant l'état général de la demeure. Suivant toujours l'odieuse sorcière, elle faillit la bousculer quand celle-ci s'arrêta sans prévenir devant une porte fermée. Lâchant un soupir, la femme frappa trois bons coups avant de pousser la poignée. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Hermione pour qu'elle la suive à l'intérieur.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme eut une seconde d'hésitation. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas revu le professeur Snape depuis cinq ans, quand elle avait quitté l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Étrangement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie, ce qui était complètement ridicule. S'il en avait conscience, il se moquerait d'elle et la rabaisserait comme seul lui avait le secret.

oO§Oo

Severus avait observé l'arrivée d'Hermione à travers la vitre de son bureau, le cœur battant. Elle était là. Enfin, ce n'était pas un rêve comme il avait eu l'habitude d'en faire depuis toutes ces années. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre pour la contempler tout son soûl, se repaître d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir et pourtant, il se surprit à espérer qu'elle lève son petit visage en forme de cœur vers lui. « _Regarde-moi_ », songea-t-il avec espoir. « _Regarde-moi et ne te détourne pas._ »

Quand elle fut sur le seuil de sa maison, il dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas sortir en trombe, dévaler l'escalier, ouvrir la porte lui-même et la presser dans ses bras.

Il avait tant pensé à elle, rêvé de son amour. Il avait tant voulu se rappeler de la douce fragrance qui émanait de ses cheveux quand il la serrait contre lui après leurs ébats. Il en avait oublié les mauvais souvenirs, les cauchemars pour ne garder en tête que les moments heureux.

Il avait déjà perdu Lily, il s'était refusé à perdre Hermione. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté, bien contre son gré, de la confier à Minerva. Cette vielle chouette s'était bien vengée de lui. Plus Sebastian grandissait et plus il se rendait compte de la monumentale erreur qu'il avait commise. Jamais il n'aurait dû céder. Mais, aujourd'hui, il était prêt à tout pour qu'Hermione trouve enfin sa place ici, auprès de lui et de leur enfant. Il serait patient même si ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Il le ferait pour elle, pour eux...

En attendant, il savourait avec exaltation le fait qu'elle soit presque enfin à sa portée. Il allait devoir jouer un jeu, faire en sorte de l'emmener doucement vers des souvenirs qu'elle avait définitivement perdus.

Il entendit alors des pas derrière sa porte. Avec empressement, il prit place dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau et se saisit de la « Gazette du Potionniste » qui y traînait dessus.

Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent.

oO§Oo

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, prête à l'affronter, comme elle en avait eu l'habitude lorsqu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard. Elle ferma son esprit aux diverses émotions qui l'assaillirent d'un coup quand elle le vit caché derrière son journal. Il lisait à son bureau et semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait de la visite.

La jeune femme en profita pour jeter un œil sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Ils étaient encerclés de livres. Il y en avait partout. Sur les bibliothèques branlantes, sur la table basse posée près d'un canapé élimé, collé au mur qui se trouvait derrière elle... non loin de la sortie. Puis, tout d'un coup, le bruit du journal que l'on pose brutalement sur une surface plane la fit sursauter de surprise. Reportant son regard vers le bureau, elle vit que son ancien professeur la fixait d'un regard si aigu que c'en était presque gênant.

Cette fois-ci, elle était prête. Elle se jura de ne jamais détourner les yeux, quoi qu'il lui dise. Le temps sembla se suspendre avant que l'homme prenne enfin la parole :

— Vous ferais-je peur, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en avisant la jeune femme d'un regard sévère.

Il appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de son siège avant de se renfoncer dedans. Hermione soupira doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Son visage était toujours aussi ingrat et sévère, mais les rides profondes qui le marquaient dorénavant rendaient le tout moins désagréable. Ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient été fut un temps gras et mi-longs, étaient plus courts et plus propres. Des mèches blanches et grises étaient apparues au fil du temps. Inexplicablement, Hermione le trouvait séduisant. Il semblait aussi moins maigre, mais elle ne pouvait que se l'imaginer puisqu'il était toujours assis et qu'elle ne le voyait pas entièrement. Avisant sur sa gauche, elle vit sa détestable hôtesse la foudroyer du regard avant de sortir. S'agissait-il de sa femme ?

— Je crois, commença Hermione avec un aplomb dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable dans un moment pareil, surtout avec cet homme, que votre épouse ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Sur la fin, sa voix s'était fêlée et il le remarqua parfaitement.

— Comment pourrait-elle vous aimer puisqu'elle ne vous connaît pas, objecta Severus d'une voix lourde de sarcasme. De plus, crut-il bon d'ajouter, elle n'est pas mon épouse.

Hermione attendit en vain qu'il développe ses propos, puis elle se souvint qu'elle faisait face à Severus Snape. Elle n'aurait donc pas d'explications supplémentaires.

Un silence pesant s'éternisa et Hermione, mal à l'aise, reprit la parole :

— Je suis venue pour le poste de…

— Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici, Miss Granger. Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de courtoisie de votre part, la coupa Snape tout en se levant de son fauteuil. Avez-vous des qualifications ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Je viens d'obtenir un diplôme mineur d'enseignante qui englobe aussi la gestion d'enfants en bas âge. Mais avant ça, je suis sortie Major de ma promotion en droit de la Magie et…

— Vous n'avez donc jamais travaillé avec des enfants ? demanda Snape d'un ton tranchant.

— Non Monsieur mais…

— Miss Granger, je ne doute ni de votre intelligence, ni de votre extravagante culture. Vous comprendrez néanmoins mes appréhensions concernant la personne qui s'occupera à temps plein de mon unique fils. Ce n'est certainement pas un bout de papier stipulant vos aptitudes qui me convaincront ! asséna-t-il durement. Minerva m'a demandé de vous laisser une chance mais sachez que votre travail ne se limitera pas à donner des cours à mon fils, continua-t-il, implacable. Vous devrez aussi vous occuper de lui, du lever jusqu'au coucher. En êtes-vous capable ?

Tout en parlant, Severus n'avait cessé de s'approcher d'elle, à tel point que leurs torses se frôlaient presque. Si elle avait eu des doutes concernant la paternité de Severus Snape, force était de constater qu'elle n'en n'avait plus après un tel discours. Il aimait son fils, c'était indéniable et il ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour lui. Elle, qui avait craint qu'il n'en profitât pour la dénigrer, se sentit soulagée. Elle comprenait ses attentes et en aurait exigé autant s'il s'était agi de son propre enfant. Penser au petit être qu'elle avait perdu lui donna un coup au cœur mais elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de craquer devant cet homme.

— Je me suis déjà occupée du petit Teddy Lupin, commença-t-elle d'une voix ferme qu'elle voulait professionnelle. Comme vous le savez, ses parents sont morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Après leur décès, nous nous sommes tous relayés à tour de rôle pour prendre soin de lui. Il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de l'avoir pour quelques vacances. Et il va très bien, crut-elle bon d'ajouter... Juste au cas où.

Snape la contemplait, un de ses longs doigts fin, caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

— Je vois, finit-il par dire. Vous avez donc un peu d'expérience même si ce n'est pas officiel. Comme Minerva vous l'a sans doute dit, vous logerez dans cette maison. À défaut d'une mère, mon fils a besoin d'une présence féminine continue. D'une femme qui s'occupe de lui comme le ferait une mère. Le pourrez-vous, Miss Granger, ou est-ce trop demander ? Vous serez, bien sûr, payée en conséquence.

— Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur, acquiesça Hermione en déglutissant péniblement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait l'embaucher. Était-ce seulement possible où la faisait-il marcher pour mieux la ridiculiser ensuite ? Pourtant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de la dévisager. Pensait-il qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas ? Qu'il était étrange de se retrouver ici avec lui après toutes ces années. Elle avait été choquée en apprenant qu'il avait un enfant. Elle l'avait su par Harry et Ginny, qui s'inquiétaient pour le jeune Sebastian. Quand elle leur avait posé des questions, ils avaient juste répondu, sans s'appesantir sur le sujet, qu'elle avait été au courant de tout mais que cette histoire faisait partie de ses souvenirs perdus. Elle les avait sentis très mal à l'aise sur ce sujet et avait préféré ne pas insister. Ruminer à ce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas réveilla cette douleur fantôme qui ne cessait de la tarauder quand elle avait le malheur de repenser à ce trou béant qu'elle avait dans sa tête.

Se ressaisissant, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur son ancien professeur.

— Monsieur, dit-elle, se maudissant déjà pour la bravoure dont elle allait faire preuve, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de stupidité. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Snape pencha un moment sa tête sur le côté, comme pris par d'intenses réflexions, puis acquiesça.

— Je vous écoute Miss…

— Qu'est-il arrivé à votre… à sa mère ? se rattrapa-t-elle in-extremis.

Il soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

— Je ne souhaite pas en discuter maintenant, Miss Granger, dit-il avec une certaine raideur dans la voix.

Il la contourna, non sans la frôler, ce qui déclencha des myriades de frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale — l'avait-il ressenti lui aussi ? se demanda-t-elle confuse —, et tourna la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

— Sur ce, Miss Granger, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'elle trouva plus rauque. Je vous remercie d'être venue. Je vous recontacterai par hibou d'ici quelques jours pour toutes les modalités à effectuer. Félicitations ! Vous êtes embauchée.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, ni aucun remerciement d'ailleurs, il retourna à son bureau avant de se pencher vers ce qui ressemblait à des lettres en attentes. L'odieuse créature qui avait eu le bon goût de les laisser, apparut comme par enchantement, sur le pas de la porte. D'un hochement sec du menton, elle l'invita à la suivre vers la sortie.

Hermione expira tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu en présence de son ancien professeur et se permit enfin de se détendre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais en plus de réussir, elle avait survécu à son entretien avec le pire homme que le monde de la magie Britannique ait connu. Peut-être exagérait-elle un peu mais voir les choses sous cet angle la perturbait moins que les curieuses sensations éprouvées en sa présence.

oO§Oo

Une fois seul, Severus soupira longuement. Cela c'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il espérait que la rencontre entre Hermione et Sebastian se passerait tout aussi bien, voire mieux.

Il avait eu du mal à se retenir de ne pas la toucher. Toutefois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la respirer. Elle lui avait tant manqué... S _on Hermione._

Certes, il ne s'était pas montré des plus tendres à son égard, mais avait-il eu le choix ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Elle aurait vraisemblablement été choquée s'il l'avait tutoyée et regardée avec adoration. Au mieux, elle lui aurait demandé « pourquoi ? ». Au pire, elle aurait fui et il aurait été obligé de recourir à d'autres moyens que cette harpie de Minerva aurait désapprouvés avec force cris et autres sermons.

oO§Oo

Inconsciente des tourments qui habitaient l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter, Hermione allait prendre congé de son hôtesse — qui ne lui avait même pas proposé à boire —, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Celle qu'Hermione surnommait déjà mentalement « l'ogresse » se retourna en même temps qu'elle, tout en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

— Sebastian ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre.

— Mais Sélena, je veux voir qui est venu nous rendre visite, répondit la voix fluette d'un tout petit garçon.

Hermione mit un moment à l'apercevoir car l'entrée était aussi sombre que le reste de la maison. Quand, enfin, il arriva à sa hauteur, la jeune femme faillit pousser un petit cri de surprise. Il était encore petit mais plutôt bien potelé ce n'était pas un enfant mal nourri. Hermione n'y trouvait rien à redire mais à part ça... Elle avait devant elle, une version miniature du professeur Snape. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas glousser.

Pourtant, à le regarder de plus près, elle vit quelques différences. D'abord, ses cheveux un peu trop longs et ébouriffés, n'étaient pas tout à fait noirs mais plutôt brun foncé. Ses yeux avaient la même forme que ceux de son père mais ils étaient noisette. Son nez était busqué mais loin d'être proéminent et ses lèvres fines ressemblaient incontestablement à celles de son géniteur. Pour ce qui était du reste, il était habillé à la mode des moldus avec un T-shirt à l'effigie de « Bob l'éponge ». Elle détestait ce dessin-animé mais Teddy en raffolait et regardait des épisodes en boucle quand ils étaient en visite chez les Weasley. Arthur avait récupéré une télé, arguant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de dénigrer l'évolution des moldus. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. Revenant à son inspection, elle remarqua que le pantalon en coton était troué au niveau des genoux. Avec ses joues rondes et rosées, il aurait pu être mignon s'il n'avait pas déjà ce regard si sérieux qui lui donnait un air presque adulte.

L'enfant la contemplait sans rien dire, la fixant comme son père l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. C'était très déstabilisant.

— Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça, répliqua Sélena, se tournant enfin vers elle, vaguement ennuyée.

— Je m'appelle Sebastian Snape, déclara le petit avec hauteur, comme si ce fait était très important.

Hermione sourit devant son air éloquent puis s'accroupit à sa hauteur avant de lui tendre la main.

— Enchantée, Sebastian, moi c'est Hermione Granger.

Il la regarda avec les yeux ronds, faisant la navette entre sa tête et sa main.

— Quand on se présente, expliqua patiemment Hermione, on se serre la main.

— Mais c'est moldu ! s'exclama le petit avec un reniflement de dédain.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en une attitude qui rappela fortement son ancien maître des potions.

— Non, Sebastian, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce et conciliante. Même les sorciers se saluent en se serrant la main…

— Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, siffla Sélena en récupérant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Au revoir, Miss Granger. Nous vous recontacterons très bientôt.

— Sélena, lâche-moi, gémit l'enfant tout en se tortillant pour lui échapper.

Elle raffermit sa prise tout en poussant la jeune femme dehors.

— Mais… voulut objecter Hermione, incrédule, qui se retrouva à la porte de la bâtisse sans avoir pu terminer sa phrase.

Décidément cette femme était affreuse, pire que Snape lorsqu'il les harcelait, Harry, Ron et elle. Pour le coup, elle aurait presque changé d'avis si elle n'avait pas rencontré le petit Sebastian. Elle l'avait trouvé adorable, très poli, et il semblait bien plus avancé que les enfants du même âge qu'elle avait rencontré quand elle gardait Teddy.

Soupirant, elle se passa une main sur sa nuque pour la détendre avant de transplaner.

Pas question qu'elle reste une minute de plus ici.

oO§Oo

Severus, qui avait suivi les deux jeunes femmes à distance, en restant tapi dans l'ombre, avait assisté à la rencontre entre Hermione et Sebastian. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il les avait observés de loin. Sa joie n'avait plus connu de limite quand ils avaient commencé à se parler. Hermione avait été douce et à l'écoute devant un Sebastian curieux et avide de nouvelles rencontres. La mère et le fils...

Tout avait été presque parfait mais il avait fallu que cette idiote de Sélena vienne tout gâcher. Sentant la fureur monter en lui, il sortit de sa cachette et avança vers la femme qui avait toujours son fils entre ses bras.

— Lâche-le, Sélena, murmura-t-il, se contenant difficilement.

Sebastian, qui gigotait toujours aussi furieusement, fut des plus heureux de retrouver le sol sous ses pieds.

— Papa, papa, tu sais quoi ?! J'ai rencontré ton invitée, Hermione, elle est gentille tu sais ! Dis, tu crois qu'elle voudra bien être mon amie ? babilla-t-il avec volubilité.

Severus, sentit sa colère décroître d'un cran devant l'air ravi de son fils. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré.

— C'est très probable, Sebastian, répondit-il doucement tout en lui caressant la tête avec affection. Et si tu allais jouer dans ta chambre ? Sélena et moi devons parler entre adultes.

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement de la tête avant de s'enfuir pour monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Une fois l'enfant hors de vue, Severus agrippa férocement le bras de Sélena et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine qu'il insonorisa d'un coup de baguette magique. La petite pièce, grise et terne, était chichement meublée d'une table en bois et de deux chaises à chaque extrémité. L'évier contenait la vaisselle du matin que Tinky, son elfe de maison, n'avait pas encore faite. Les placards n'étaient pas rangés et débordaient de paquets en tout genre.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! lança-t-il avec rage.

— Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange avec elle, Severus, répondit Sélena. Elle ne s'est jamais occupée d'enfant et elle a l'air si jeune…

— C'est sa mère ! aboya Severus furieux, faisant reculer Sélena. L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? continua-t-il toujours aussi brutalement. Cette situation est déjà assez difficile pour que tu en rajoutes à ton tour.

La femme pâlit et se pinça les lèvres.

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

En entendant ces mots, Severus récupéra la chaise avant de s'asseoir dessus et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, Sélena. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec nous. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu savais déjà ce qu'elle représentait pour Sebastian et moi.

— Je n'ai nulle part où aller, Severus, murmura-t-elle. Tu le sais très bien, plus que quiconque. Par ailleurs, je me suis prise d'affection pour Sebastian et je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour lui, même si parfois j'ai l'impression que lui ne m'aime pas.

Severus la regarda sombrement.

— Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais…

— Je t'aime, Severus, et je ne peux rien y changer. Je serais prête à tout donner pour toi. Je te demande juste de ne pas me rayer de ta vie maintenant qu'elle est là. Je promets d'être juste envers elle et de vous aider au mieux tous les deux.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul, marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et quitta la cuisine sans un regard pour elle.

Sélena ne répliqua pas, ni ne le suivit. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seule et de ne plus pouvoir compter sur personne.

Depuis cinq ans, elle vivait avec eux et ils formaient à ce qui se ressemblait le plus, à son sens, d'une véritable famille. Elle considérait Sebastian comme son enfant. Certes, il lui arrivait de regretter de ne pas être celle qui l'avait mis au monde mais il ressemblait tellement à son père qu'elle avait su faire abstraction du reste. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Elle savait pertinemment que sa place restait celle d'une bonne amie et rien de plus. Elle l'avait accepté mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette à jamais. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

oO§Oo

Hermione avait à peine ouvert la porte d'entrée de son petit appartement qu'un violent orage éclata. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se mit à son aise avant de s'affaler négligemment sur son petit canapé. L'entretien en lui-même n'avait pas été si éprouvant que cela mais au moment de partir, un sentiment étrange s'était emparé d'elle pour ne plus la quitter. Même actuellement, elle se sentait bizarre, comme si sa mémoire essayait en vain de lui montrer quelque chose. Dépitée et sentant poindre un début de migraine, Hermione se releva pour récupérer une potion de détente dont elle fit couler une grande rasade dans le thé qu'elle venait de se servir.

Elle avait besoin de ne plus penser à rien.

oO§Oo

Un hibou frappa à une fenêtre de la demeure de Minerva McGonagall. En soupirant, la vieille dame alla ouvrir et récupéra la missive qu'il déposa dans ses mains. La lettre provenait de Severus Snape. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il lui écrirait dès qu'il aurait vu Hermione. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'assit sur son sofa et décacheta le parchemin.

oO§Oo

 _Minerva,_

 _J'ai rencontré Hermione. Oserais-je dire, enfin ! Ce fut acceptable. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une très grande rancune à votre égard. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'en vous préoccupant du soi-disant bien-être de cette jeune femme, vous avez sans doute brisé un lien qui aurait dû se créer à la naissance de son enfant ?_

 _Dites-lui qu'elle est attendue dès lundi prochain à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour prendre ses fonctions._

 _S.S_

 _Ps : sa mémoire semble toujours aussi perdue._

oO§Oo

Minerva secoua la tête. Elle ne savait que penser de tout cela. Elle avait cru Hermione heureuse, avant de comprendre un peu tardivement que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de problèmes qu'elle semblait incapable de gérer. Elle n'en avait rien dit à Severus, ayant peur de sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'effectivement, elle s'était trompée. Jamais elle n'aurait dû les séparer. Dès le départ, elle s'était fourvoyée sur tout. Il n'était pas trop tard cependant.

— Tout va bien, Minerva ? demanda la voix d'une femme qui n'était autre que celle du professeur Aurora Sinistra.

Cette dernière vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la directrice.

— Serais-je une vieille femme acariâtre et trop sûre de ses convictions ? demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers sa collègue.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? questionna Aurora avec douceur.

— J'ai toujours cru agir au mieux pour les intérêts d'Hermione. Quand j'ai appris sa relation avec Severus, cela m'a mise hors de moi. Et quand elle s'est jetée ce sort pour oublier sa dernière année, j'y ai vu comme une providence. Une sorte de rédemption pour eux deux… Surtout pour elle, je l'avoue. Elle a un tel potentiel. Je la voyais aller si loin !

Aurora pencha la tête, réfléchissant à tout ce que la directrice venait de lui dire.

— Une chose est certaine, débuta-t-elle sans hésitation. À l'époque, cette relation était proscrite. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui a pris à Severus d'agir ainsi et avec une de ses élèves… Mais ensuite, nous étions en pleine guerre…

— J'ai tout de même séparé une mère de son enfant… se lamenta Minerva.

— Certes, il y avait sûrement un moyen moins drastique pour que Miss Granger continue ses études tout en s'occupant de son fils. De plus, elle était loin d'être seule.

— Vous avez raison, souffla Minerva, si seulement j'avais su tout cela.

Aurora ne répondit pas. Elle lui avait déjà dit ce qu'elle en pensait à l'époque mais la vieille dame était tellement remontée contre Severus, tellement atterrée par ce qu'avait fait son élève, qu'elle n'avait vu que le plus important selon elle. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés, Miss Granger souffrait toujours en ayant oublié une année de sa vie, mais en plus, il s'avérait qu'elle ne guérirait probablement jamais. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Seule Hermione pourrait sans doute se sauver elle-même.

— Un peu de thé, Minerva ? proposa Aurora.

— Non merci, j'ai du courrier à faire, déclara-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers son secrétaire.

À Suivre

* * *

Je suis certaine que vous avez hâte que la cohabitation commence. À votre avis, Severus fera-t-il preuve de patience ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	3. Chap 3 - La Nouvelle Gouvernante

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Je voulais poster plus tôt mais pas évident avec les contretemps de la vie IRL. Je ne vous garantis pas un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement. Vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidé d'ailleurs à prendre le temps de m'y remettre. Je vous remercie tous très grandement et je vous laisse de ce pas en compagnie de Severus et certains de ses souvenirs...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3**

 **La Nouvelle Gouvernante**

 _Severus se sentait vidé de toutes ses émotions. Son esprit était engourdi par ce qu'il voyait : derrière la vitre de la nurserie se trouvait son fils._

 _« Son fils... » Comme ces deux mots sonnaient étrangement à sa conscience. Et pourtant... Il s'agissait bien de son enfant à lui, « son fils »._

 _Le nourrisson se battait pour vivre. Bien qu'il soit né prématuré dans des circonstances dramatiques, il démontrait à tous les médicomages que les sciences, mêmes magiques, n'étaient pas aussi justes qu'ils auraient pu le prétendre._

— _Monsieur Snape ? demanda une voix derrière lui._

 _Il se figea instantanément avant de se retourner avec raideur. Avisant froidement la personne qui osait le déranger en un moment pareil, il reconnut aussitôt l'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'Hermione quelques semaines auparavant. Son Hermione... qui ne se souvenait plus de lui, ni de leur histoire, ni de ce qu'il était advenu durant toute cette étrange année. Un étau de fer lui broya douloureusement la poitrine. Il ne devait plus y penser. Il devait rester fort pour cet enfant qui n'avait plus que lui au monde. Il se tourna vers la femme qui lui faisait face et faillit perdre son impassibilité feinte devant son regard désolé._

 _Il ne voulait pas lui inspirer ce sentiment, ni à elle, ni à personne. Il aimait être craint, ça lui donnait presque l'illusion qu'il était puissant, intouchable une forteresse imprenable... dans de telles circonstances, il aurait souhaité être encore plus fort que ça. Mais Hermione avait démoli son château de cartes aussi facilement que Lily l'avait fait vingt ans plus tôt._

 _Les châteaux de cartes ne valaient rien._

— _Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix qui lui sembla trop sourde et trop angoissée._

 _L'infirmière ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, à moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant, se dit-il avec amertume._

— _Le médicomage qui s'occupe de votre fils aimerait vous parler, répondit-elle avec douceur et professionnalisme._

 _Qu'il détestait ça. Il avait envie de lui aboyer au visage, lui inspirer de la peur, la voir frémir d'incertitude... Comme lui._

— _Très bien, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de la suivre jusqu'à un vaste bureau où se trouvait un vieux sorcier à la mine revêche._

 _Enfin quelqu'un de normal, pensa-t-il avec soulagement._

— _Monsieur Snape, déclara ce dernier en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Nous allons pouvoir transférer Sebastian au service de néonatalogie. Il va beaucoup mieux. D'ici une semaine ou deux, vous pourrez le ramener chez vous. En attendant, il doit juste apprendre à se nourrir sans magie et prendre encore un peu plus de poids._

 _Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de passer une main tremblante sur son visage tiré de fatigue. Le soulagement qu'il ressentît alors fut si intense qu'il faillit se noyer dedans, juste avant de se rembrunir totalement._

 _Il ne devait pas craquer devant ces étrangers. Il ne devait pas perdre pied. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pris au dépourvu par ses propres faiblesses, il se releva et quitta inopinément le bureau du vieux sorcier pour se rendre aux toilettes les plus proches. Il claqua la porte avec brusquerie, puis la verrouilla avec sa baguette. Il insonorisa ensuite la pièce étroite avant de s'effondrer à terre avec un gémissement plaintif._

 _Là, il se mit à pleurer sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu._

 _Il pleura la première femme qu'il avait aimée, son amour de jeunesse._

 _Il pleura celle qu'il ne voulait pas perdre et la petite fille qu'il ne serrerait jamais dans ses bras. Cette belle enfant qui serait devenue une femme magnifique, mais qui ne grandirait jamais car elle était morte avant même d'avoir pu vivre._

 _Il pleura, pleura, pleura, jusqu'à ce que la source de son désespoir se tarisse complètement._

 _Ses pleurs se transformèrent en reniflements avant qu'il ne reprenne enfin contenance. Il se redressa brusquement, respira profondément tout en dévisageant le sorcier qui lui faisait face dans la glace accrochée au dessus du lavabo._

— _Vous êtes pathétique Severus Snape, se tança-t-il durement. Vous valez bien mieux que ça. Vous avez un fils qui vous attend. Votre enfant... « Mon enfant », termina-t-il dans un souffle._

 _Et Hermione..._

 _Il se promit que quoiqu'il advienne, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Elle était sienne en son âme et en son cœur._

oO§Oo

— Papa, papa, entendit Severus alors qu'il avait les paupières encore baissées. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! _Papa !_

Soupirant doucement, Severus ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit son fils à moitié affalé sur ses genoux. Ce dernier le regardait, la mine renfrognée. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? se demanda-t-il. Sebastian ne semblait pas du tout content et il était bien parti pour le lui faire savoir. À cinq ans, il avait déjà un très fort caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Severus en était très fier, même si cela impliquait aussi des difficultés à se faire obéir.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, Sebastian ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore pâteuse.

— C'est Sélena, gémit son fils. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas qu'Hermione vienne vivre avec nous. En plus, elle m'a dit qu'Hermione ne m'aimait pas. Dis papa, c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'aime pas, Hermione ?

Devant ce babillage enfantin, qui ressemblait presque à une agression verbale en bonne et due forme, Severus regretta presque de s'être réveillé. Il aurait dû continuer à faire semblant, mais Sebastian aurait insisté jusqu'à le secouer comme un prunier.

— Papa ! insista son fils. C'est vrai ? Hermione ne m'aime pas ? Dis !

Severus secoua la tête avant de poser son regard sur l'enfant. Sebastian le regardait, la bouche pincée, prêt à fondre en larmes.

Parfois, il ne comprenait pas Sélena. Quel intérêt avait-elle eu de lui dire une chose aussi stupide ? Il n'était encore qu'un gamin sensible au moindre mot.

Pourtant, il avait été un temps où elle avait été indispensable à leur vie.

Un beau matin, à peine un mois après son retour de Sainte-Mangouste avec son fils, elle était apparue sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait craint qu'elle exige de lui ce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner mais dès qu'il l'avait vue avec le bébé dans les bras... Il avait compris qu'elle leur serait peut-être d'une très grande aide.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait été essentielle les premières années. Il aurait eu du mal à s'occuper tout seul du nourrisson. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de persuader Minerva de changer d'avis concernant Hermione mais la vieille dame n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il fallait lui laisser du temps. Un an s'était écoulé et Sélena avait fini par emménager chez lui pour mieux s'occuper de Sebastian tandis qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Puis la seconde année était arrivée, suivie de la troisième et aujourd'hui, cinq longues années s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles Sélena avait tenté plus d'une fois de se rapprocher de lui. Mais Severus était têtu, persévérant. Il avait aimé Lily d'un amour fou durant plus de vingt ans avant que son Hermione ne vienne se lover dans le coin de son cœur, grappillant ainsi la place déjà acquise par la belle rousse aux yeux verts. Hermione n'était pas morte, elle était là, quelque part et il devait attendre patiemment le bon vouloir de sa mémoire. Il pensait que Sélena l'avait compris mais aujourd'hui encore, il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas perdu espoir.

Toutefois, sa relation avec Sebastian commençait à se détériorer. Jusqu'à ses trois ans, son fils avait considéré Sélena comme une mère de substitution. Severus n'avait pas apprécié que la jeune femme ne le détrompe pas, et il avait bien vu qu'elle même le considérait comme son propre enfant. Sans doute avait-il agi avec beaucoup d'égoïsme et de maladresse en avouant sans détour la vérité à son fils. Sa mère n'était pas Sélena.

Depuis ce jour, la complicité qui avait existé entre eux n'était plus. Ce n'était pas juste mais comment Hermione aurait-elle pu trouver sa place s'il n'avait pas réagi à temps ?

Toutefois, Sélena s'était refusée à quitter l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il comprenait bien pourquoi mais même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup, sa place n'était plus ici. Sebastian allait retrouver sa véritable mère, et lui reconquérir la femme de sa vie. Qu'allait faire Sélena au milieu de tout ça ?

Elle devait partir, c'est tout.

Revenant au présent, il vit que son fils l'observait toujours, attendant sans doute qu'il lui réponde.

— Sebastian, Miss Granger semble être une personne tout à fait acceptable. Elle ne te connaît pas encore assez pour t'aimer, mais je suis certain qu'il n'en sera pas autrement quand elle découvrira qui tu es.

— Je le savais ! s'écria l'enfant victorieux. Sélena est méchante, je ne l'aime plus.

Voilà ce qu'il avait fait, songea-t-il. Était-il un monstre pour avoir saccagé aussi froidement une relation pour en privilégier une autre à venir, qui serait à ses yeux, bien plus importante pour son fils et lui-même ? Avisant l'heure, il fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà très tard.

— Il est temps d'aller te coucher, fils, grogna-t-il tout en donnant une légère tape sur le haut du crane de Sebastian avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

— Non, je veux pas me coucher, protesta ce dernier.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre, Severus le prit dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. L'enfant protesta à peine quand il le déposa dans son lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés pour le border un peu.

— Dors, veux-tu. Bientôt ce sera ta m... Miss Granger, qui te contera des histoires le soir pour que tu t'endormes.

—Quand ? insista Sebastian la mine boudeuse.

— Bientôt, répondit Severus dans un sourire sincère.

— C'est long, bientôt, soupira son fils déçu.

Son père émit un petit rire rauque avant de se redresser.

— Bonne nuit Sebastian.

— Bonne nuit papa.

Après avoir quitté son fils, il se rendit directement à son bureau pour travailler un peu. Il n'était plus professeur de Potions depuis 1998 et il ne le redeviendrait probablement jamais. Bien que Minerva ait joué un rôle fondamental dans le procès qui l'avait innocenté auprès de la communauté sorcière, elle n'avait pas émis le souhait de le revoir à Poudlard quand les travaux seraient terminés aux alentours de l'année 2016. Il avait donc modifié son plan de carrière et avait ouvert une boutique près du Chemin de Traverse où il vendait des potions commandées par les clients. Il travaillait aussi en secret sur le nouveau manuel de Potions pour les étudiants en Sorcellerie Britannique, après en avoir reçu la demande du nouveau ministère de la Magie. Il en avait été surpris, mais aussi incroyablement flatté. On reconnaissait enfin son talent pour quelque chose. Quand Sebastian irait à Poudlard, il étudierait un livre écrit par son propre père. De quoi se rengorger. Bien sûr, il aurait intérêt à être très bon dans cette matière. Severus y veillerait personnellement.

oO§Oo

Hermione regardait sa valise avec hésitation.

Elle avait été prise pour le poste de gouvernante et ce, à partir du lundi suivant, soit le lendemain. Dorénavant, elle vivrait chez Severus Snape à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

 _L'antre du diable ... ou du serpent, plutôt_ _!_ songea-t-elle avec fatalisme.

Minerva McGonagall lui avait signalé que ce poste lui rapporterait bien plus qu'une compensation financière. Travailler à temps plein avec un enfant serait une belle expérience qui compterait beaucoup dans son parcours professionnel. Hermione n'en doutait pas un instant. Elle avait toujours adoré les enfants et le petit Sebastian Snape semblait aussi avenant que vif et intelligent. Elle avait été surprise de se retrouver face à une espèce de clone de son ancien professeur. Son fils lui ressemblait tant. Il lui avait semblé presque impossible de déceler les traits éventuels de la mère. Cette dernière restait un mystère pour Hermione qui se demandait qui avait pu entretenir une relation avec un tel homme ? Severus Snape semblait tellement... intouchable !

Quand elle s'était rendu à l'entretien, elle s'était persuadée qu'il la renverrait aussitôt. Et pourtant, elle allait être celle qui enseignerait et guiderait sa progéniture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'aller à l'école élémentaire.

Elle s'apprêtait à déménager et à changer de vie, toutefois elle n'en avait toujours rien dit à ses amis. De toute façon, elle les voyait assez peu depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry et Ginny s'étaient installés au 12 Square Grimmauld pour un temps indéterminé et Hermione les voyait de plus en plus rarement. Entre les habitudes de la vie quotidienne et le travail, ils avaient eu peu d'occasions pour tous se retrouver autour d'un verre. De temps en temps, elle croisait Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse mais c'était assez rare. C'est pourquoi, elle avait pris la décision de ne rien leur dire pour le moment. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle leur écrive pour leur signaler sa nouvelle adresse… Rien qu'à imaginer leur réaction, elle préféra laisser tomber cette option pour le moment.

Revenant à sa valise qui attendait toujours son bon vouloir, elle sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et lança un sortilège de lévitation pour la faire descendre de l'armoire sans encombre. Hermione avisa ensuite d'un coup d'œil ce qu'elle allait emmener. Ses affaires personnelles étaient si peu nombreuses qu'elle se sentait incapable de se séparer de quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'un grand sourire illumina son visage. Son sac à main! Farfouillant dans son bagage, elle finit par mettre la main dessus. Elle y avait lancé quelques années auparavant un sortilège d' _extension indétectable_.

Elle pourrait mettre bien des choses dedans sans que ça lui pose le moindre problème. C'est avec un peu plus de baume au cœur qu'elle emballa ses affaires et oublia ce qui allait l'attendre ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Elle allait vivre sous le même toit que Severus Snape. Cet homme l'avait toujours effrayée. Il l'avait aussi pas mal déçue. Toujours odieux avec elle, se moquant de sa soif de reconnaissance tout autant que de son physique d'adolescente. Enfant, elle avait cru qu'il l'apprécierait du fait de son intelligence, mais en devenant adulte, elle avait compris qu'il ne privilégierait jamais la maison qu'il détestait le plus au monde, et ce quel que soit le niveau des élèves qui y étaient apparentés.

 _Demain_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, _elle aurait son fils à charge, n'avait-il pas peur qu'elle se venge sur lui ?_

Cette question lui fit secouer vigoureusement la tête. Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça. Elle n'était pas un Serpentard. Elle n'était pas méchante non plus et jamais elle ne pourrait faire du mal à un enfant, qu'il soit le fils de Severus Snape ou du pire ennemi de sa vie. C'était impossible.

Après avoir casé tant bien que mal ses affaires dans sa valise et dans son sac, elle les déplaça, toujours par magie, près de la porte. Hermione se prépara ensuite un mince repas pour le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Elle en profita pour boire une potion pour l'aider à mieux dormir qu'elle avait trouvé chez l'apothicaire du coin, puis ferma les yeux.

oO§Oo

— C'est lundi papa ! hurla Sébastian en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Severus, occupé à boire son café tout en lisant le _Daily Prophet,_ faillit avaler de travers.

Son fils, toujours en pyjama, semblait plus qu'impatient de l'arrivée d'Hermione et cela le conforta encore plus dans sa décision d'avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il espérait pourvoir l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Pendant des années, il avait fait des recherches dans le but de trouver un remède à son mal, mais il n'avait jusqu'alors, rien trouvé de très concluant. La magie « intuitive » était la plus difficile à parer.

— Va t'habiller, Sebastian, lança-t-il d'une voix stricte — celle qu'il gardait pour ses élèves d'antan — et rejoint moi pour le petit déjeuner.

— Oui, oui, oui ! s'écria le petit en faisant l'oiseau autour de la table où était installé son père, avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

Un troupeau d'hippogriffes en furie n'aurait pas pu faire plus de bruit quand l'enfant monta les marches de l'escalier. Pour une fois, Severus ne put retenir son sourire devant tant de joie et de spontanéité. Lui aussi avait bien envie de faire l'oiseau et de crier sa bonne humeur à tue-tête.

Hermione allait arriver !

Cette maison n'avait véritablement jamais connu de débordement insouciant. Il était positivement ravi de voir que son fils soit en train de changer l'atmosphère de cette demeure aux allures de taudis délabré.

Il allait sortir de la cuisine pour superviser les derniers préparatifs avec son elfe de maison quand apparut Sélena. Elle était en robe de chambre et semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus fit demi-tour avant de prendre un sachet qu'il conservait dans l'un des placards de la cuisine et en versa une bonne rasade dans une tasse de thé qu'il prépara pour la jeune femme.

— Sélena, l'avisa-t-il en lui tendant le mug. Bois. Ça te fera du bien.

Cette dernière regarda la tasse fumante avant de la prendre à deux mains. La chaleur bienfaisante du breuvage l'apaisa un peu.

— Merci Severus, murmura-t-elle en allant s'asseoir.

Ce dernier l'observa un court instant avant de parler.

— Je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, Sélena. Au vu et à la façon dont je t'ai traitée par le passé, ma dette envers toi restera éternelle, j'en ai bien conscience. Je suis navré de ne pouvoir t'apporter ce que tu désires le plus et je reste persuadé que rester ici n'est pas bon pour toi. Ça ne t'apportera que de la peine. Toutefois, j'accepte de te laisser ta chambre autant de temps que tu le voudras. Si tu veux rester, reste, mais sache que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Compte tenu de ce que tu as fait pour nous, je ne souhaite pas te voir souffrir. Tu mérites mieux.

Il sortit de la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, la laissant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ferait le meilleur choix. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Sélena, et il l'avait utilisée à des fins personnelles à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il fallait que ça cesse une bonne fois pour toutes et que chacun apprenne à tourner la page sur un passé aussi sordide que douloureux.

Une fois que tout fut prêt pour recevoir Hermione, il alla vérifier que c'était également le cas de son fils avant de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Il avait beau ne plus être professeur de potions, ça n'enlevait à rien son envie d'améliorer son savoir-faire sur certaines préparations et il devait finaliser l'ouvrage destiné aux élèves d'ici l'année suivante. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Et puis... ça lui permettrait aussi de patienter.

oO§Oo

Hermione venait de transplaner avec succès devant la porte d'entrée de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle allait frapper mais, prise de doutes, elle se retint au dernier moment. Et si elle faisait le mauvais choix ? Si ce boulot ne lui convenait pas ? Avant de quitter définitivement son petit appartement, elle avait dû rendre les clefs à la propriétaire des lieux.

Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il était un peu tard pour ça, se fustigea-t-elle. Relevant la tête elle enclencha la sonnerie magique. La maison des Snape était certes branlante et semblait des plus sinistres mais il lui suffit de repenser à la bouille du petit garçon qui y habitait pour se rassurer un peu. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas être plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle allait sonner à nouveau quand elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le maître de la demeure. Toutefois, devant elle se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, incroyablement ébouriffés qui la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux comme s'il venait de découvrir Saint Nicolas en personne.

— Bonjour Hermione ! babilla-t-il, tu es en retard et papa est vraiment très, très en colère contre toi.

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse en entendant le petit garçon lui débiter tout ça d'un air joyeux. Observant l'enfant un long moment, elle vit l'ombre du père se profiler derrière lui.

— Sebastian, répondit Severus Snape en avisant son fils. Ce ne sont pas des façons d'accueillir quelqu'un.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle faillit se trouver mal quand l'homme planta ses deux obsidiennes dans ses prunelles noisette. Il semblait... en colère ? Les coins de sa bouche tremblaient, elle en était certaine.

— Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger, lui dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

— Mais papa ! Hermione c'est pas juste quelqu'un. C'est ma gouvernante ! Papa, pousse-toi, je veux mieux la voir ! criait Sebastian d'une voix rendue suraiguë par l'excitation du moment.

Hermione passa son regard du grand Snape impassible, qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota — et qui la fixait toujours lui-même—, au petit Snape miniature qui faisait tout son possible pour pousser son père.

Cette image était d'une telle... mignonnerie — ce qui ne concordait pas du tout avec l'austère maître des potions — qu'Hermione ne put empêcher l'éclat de rire qui sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Elle était persuadée que cet enfant devait donner bien du fil à retordre à son père. Severus Snape l'avait bien mérité. Elle avait hâte d'être témoin de tout ça maintenant qu'elle allait vivre avec eux.

À Suivre

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pour ma part, j'ai adoré travailler dessus. Les souvenirs de Severus — j'ai adoré imaginer ce qu'il aurait réellement ressenti —, l'attente impatiente du père et du fils concernant l'arrivée d'Hermione. J'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour les rendre crédible, j'espère y parvenir. Bref, vous savez ce que j'aimerai maintenant ?

Vos avis ! Me laisser un petit commentaire me rendrait très heureuse.


	4. Chap 4 - J'aimerais vous appeler()

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** , **Gwendoline** , **Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg** : un grand merci à vous les filles pour votre incroyable disponibilité quand j'en ai besoin.

* * *

À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas publier ce nouveau chapitre aussi vite. J'ai eu une semaine éreintante. Mon bébé à la roséole et fait une fièvre de cheval pendant 3 jours. Mais il va mieux et j'avais envie de décompresser, donc j'écris. J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et en follows, si vous saviez à quel point ça m'aide, m'encourage et me fait plaisir ! **Athina** , il faut toujours se méfier des personnes désespérées, ce qu'est Sélena. **Manon** , merci beaucoup pour tes avis. Oui, j'adore cette scène aussi. Et aussi, avez-vous lu la pièce de théâtre " _Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit_ " ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part, j'ai adoré replonger dans l'univers même si c'était de manière différente. Il y a des choses que j'ai aimé, d'autres moins, d'autres encore moins... Aheum.

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre !

* * *

 **4**

 **J'aimerais vous appeler Hermione**

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Hermione entra dans la maison de Severus Snape. Le vestibule, toujours aussi étriqué, semblait moins sombre que la dernière fois, constata-t-elle avec une anxiété croissante. C'était idiot d'avoir peur, elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait. Elle connaissait bien l'homme, alors à quoi bon éprouver de l'angoisse ? Quand elle était élève à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas eu ce genre d'appréhension, mais il lui fallait admettre que les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes : elle allait vivre avec lui et... elle n'était plus une petite fille.

Hermione, oppressée, suivit le père et le fils. Au lieu de se rendre dans le petit salon, Severus et le petit Sebastian, prirent l'escalier aux marches en bois grinçant à chaque pas.

— Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, déclara Snape sans se retourner tandis que son fils continuait à babiller derrière lui.

Hermione restait silencieuse. L'angoisse avait définitivement pris le pas sur l'excitation d'une nouvelle vie avec cet adorable petit garçon. Elle était intimidée par la carrure de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. La jeune femme avait oublié à quel point il était grand et il semblait bien que la vie en dehors de Poudlard l'ait quelque peu remplumé il paraissait moins maigre. Il a de la chance, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Sa vie à elle n'avait jamais été aussi affreuse que depuis qu'elle avait quitté le collège. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'était retrouvée seule, ses amis lui avaient horriblement manqué mais l'inverse n'avait, semble-t-il, pas été vrai.

Revenant au présent, elle entendit son ancien professeur lui expliquer que sa chambre serait mitoyenne à la sienne et à celle de Sebastian. Les trois pièces se trouvaient du même côté du couloir. En face, se trouvaient son bureau, la salle de bain, les commodités et tout au fond du corridor, il y avait une dernière pièce. Il lui expliqua que c'était la chambre d'amis occupée actuellement par Sélena Malfoy. La jeune femme ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment. S'habituer à son nouveau logis était plus important à son sens.

Elle trouva le couloir encore plus sombre qu'à sa première visite. Il n'était pas très large et les murs gris et austères auraient eu besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Les deux lampes moldues censées l'éclairer étaient cassées et remplacées par un menorah, un candélabre à sept branches d'origine juive fixé au mur.

D'un geste, Snape ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

— J'espère que la pièce vous conviendra, dit-il d'une voix basse, presque soyeuse d'où perçait une certaine hésitation.

Étrangement, Hermione eut l'impression que son approbation comptait pour lui. Ridicule, se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. Severus Snape ne l'avait jamais appréciée, il essayait juste de se montrer poli, rien de plus.

— Ça ira parfaitement, répondit-elle en observant la chambre à la décoration spartiate.

La pièce était meublée d'un lit poussé contre le mur et d'une armoire. Au milieu se trouvait une table basse sur laquelle était posé un autre menorah en guise de lampe. La fenêtre en face de son lit était petite et sale. Elle n'avait même pas de rideaux et Hermione espéra que des volets étaient posés.

Ce n'était, certes, pas le grand luxe, mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle ne comptait pas rester indéfiniment dans cette maison.

— Hermione ! Hermione ! scanda tout à coup Sebastian impatient. Viens voir ma chambre !

Le petit garçon tirait sur la manche de sa veste avec brusquerie sous le regard noir de son père. Toutefois, l'enfant semblait insensible à la mine austère de ce dernier. Retrouvant un peu de sa souriante bonhomie, elle posa sa valise et son sac à main avant de suivre le fils du professeur Snape sans un regard pour ce dernier.

— Je te suis, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

En quelques pas, ils furent sur le seuil. Sebastian se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la porte et invita la jeune femme à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione fut surprise de découvrir une pièce bien trop adulte pour un enfant de cet âge.

— Où sont tes jouets ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Le fils de Snape sautilla jusqu'à un petit coffre austère qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir la panoplie parfaite du petit sorcier. Celle-ci se constituait d'un ouvrage pour enfants sur les potions avec quelques fioles et autres mixtures aux couleurs étranges. Il y avait aussi une petite balle rouge qui rebondissait très haut quand on la laissait tomber à terre, un Magicoyoyo qui se déroulait à l'infini et quelques livres aux pages très abîmées.

— Dis, Hermione ! s'exclama l'enfant. Tu voudras bien jouer avec moi à faire des potions magiques ? Papa m'a appris comment mélanger certains ingrédients.

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite avant que Snape, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, n'intervienne.

— Tu auras tout le temps de voir ça avec elle plus tard, Sebastian. Si tu nous le permets, nous avons à discuter entre adultes.

Le petit garçon acquiesça, la mine grave. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas contredire son père. Il détestait qu'on le prive de dessert.

— Très bien, papa, murmura-t-il avec un peu de déception dans la voix.

Snape sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif.

— Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme tandis qu'il longeait le couloir. Elle obéit, non sans éprouver un peu de pitié pour son fils.

 _Ce ne doit pas être évident tous les jours d'être le fils de Severus Snape_ , songea-t-elle.

oO§Oo

Severus savait que c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers la jeune femme. Il avait bien vu l'expression d'Hermione à la vue des quelques jouets de son fils. Comme s'il était capable de la moindre cruauté envers sa propre progéniture.

Il envisageait de lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il attendait d'elle avant de se souvenir que ce poste de gouvernante n'était qu'un prétexte, un leurre pour la faire revenir dans leur vie. Avait-il donc le droit de se sentir vexé qu'elle mette en doute son affection pour son fils ? Il se sentait vieux et las et à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais su quoi lui offrir en guise d'amusement. Il avait donc tout naturellement transposé ses propres goûts d'adulte pour faire plaisir à son fils. Sebastian s'était toujours montré ravi de ces présents et n'avait jamais rien réclamé de plus.

Et puis leur enfant était parfait, intelligent et ne s'intéressait aucunement à tous ces jeux de morveux du même âge.

Il pénétra dans son bureau et ferma la porte quand elle fut entrée à son tour. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer son odeur à plein poumons. Il eut une envie subite de l'enlacer et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule mais se retint de justesse. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour ce genre de familiarité. À la place, il lui désigna un siège avant de faire quelques pas devant sa bibliothèque pour calmer ses ardeurs. Une fois certain de ne pas commettre d'impair, il se permit de la dévisager. _Merlin, qu'elle est belle !_ songea-t-il avec une boule au ventre, toute exaspération oubliée. Hermione l'observait aussi, mais son regard était nerveux. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette attitude si souvent adoptée quand elle était son élève. Il avait oublié ce regard et s'en sentit déstabilisé. Bien sûr, il n'en montra rien. L'occlumancie lui venait naturellement et son passé d'agent-double avait laissé des traces.

— Je ne vais pas vous manger, Miss Granger, arrêtez de faire cette tête, tenta-t-il de la rassurer dans un soupir.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de la jeune femme. Il inspira profondément avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

— Sebastian n'est pas un enfant comme les autres, commença-t-il doucement. Il ne recherche pas le simple amusement. À vrai dire, les jouets ne l'ont jamais intéressé. Il a toujours préféré la compagnie des adultes. Il est assoiffé de connaissances. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a très peu de jouets... Et je dois vous avouer que n'y connaissant pas grand chose, j'ai tendance à transposer mes propres désirs sur les siens.

Hermione fut étonnée, presque choquée de constater que son ancien professeur se justifiait. Ce n'était pas nécessaire et elle ne remettait pas en cause les choix de Snape en matière de loisirs pour son enfant.

— Je ne connais pas assez bien Sebastian pour vous juger, répondit-elle prudemment, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Il est vrai que j'ai été un peu surprise, mais… à cet âge là, il m'a toujours semblé que les enfants aimaient les jouets…Quel que soit leur degré d'intelligence.

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient rosi et Severus la trouva adorable. Un pincement au cœur lui fit presque perdre contenance. L'avoir ici dans cette pièce et ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il en rêvait depuis une éternité… Décontenancé une nouvelle fois, il se leva brusquement et consulta l'horloge murale.

— Il est bientôt midi, si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous prendrez votre repas avec Sebastian. Pour ma part, j'ai à faire.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour la congédier sans plus de cérémonie.

Toujours aussi aimable, pensa-t-elle avec résignation avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Severus la regarda partir avec regret. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser mais il était trop tôt, autant pour lui que pour elle.

Pourquoi avait-il écouté cette vieille harpie de Minerva quand il avait manifesté l'envie de retrouver Hermione ? Il aurait dû tout lui dire dès le début et en assumer les conséquences. Qu'est-ce que cela leur aurait coûté de plus ? Au moins, elle aurait connu son enfant dès le début, l'aurait élevé et ils auraient eu le temps, à deux, de trouver une solution pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.

Et si elle était perdue à jamais ?Il avait envisagé de la séduire à nouveau, de lui montrer qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Et aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, ils vivraient enfin heureux.

Mais Minerva s'y était fermement opposée. Selon ses propos, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu continuer ses études, trop occupée à retrouver ses souvenirs et trop occupée à prendre soin d'un bébé.

Elle méritait mieux qu'une vie de mère au foyer.

Elle méritait mieux qu'une vie austère avec un ancien Mangemort repenti, aussi aigri et sinistre que la prison d'Azkaban.

Bien sûr, la vieille mégère ne l'avait pas exprimé à voix haute, mais il l'avait lu dans son regard.

S'il aimait Hermione, il saurait se sacrifier une nouvelle fois. Se taire et attendre. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il savait faire de mieux ? Faire semblant.

Pourtant, à ce jour, il regrettait ces choix imposés. Il aurait dû se montrer égoïste et faire ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire au lieu d'écouter la vieille rombière. Comment allait-t-il survivre avec la femme qu'il désirait sous le même toit que lui ? Elle était inconsciente de ce qu'il éprouvait, elle avait oublié ce qu'ils avaient vécu et le moindre geste déplacé lui ferait tout perdre. Il l'aimait et son désir d'elle allait le rendre fou. Tant qu'elle était loin, il avait su se maîtriser mais... maintenant qu'elle était là, à portée de main ?

Une colère fulgurante noya les regrets, l'amour et le chagrin. D'un geste furieux, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il l'avait perdue, bon sang ! Elle n'était plus à lui et tout était à refaire ! Tout !

Et ça le rendait fou.

Il n'aimait pas la patience. La patience était pour les biens lotis, ceux qui pouvaient se payer le luxe d'attendre. Lui avait déjà bien trop attendu à son goût.

Il n'avait jamais payé aussi cher le prix de ses erreurs.

oO§Oo

 _Décembre 1998, ministère de la Magie._

 _Le tribunal ne désemplissait pas depuis plusieurs mois. Tous les Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêtés étaient jugés manu militari les uns après les autres. Un véritable défilé. Toutefois, le procès du jour avait quelque chose de différent. Les sorciers membres du Magenmagot et les quelques jurés triés sur le volet éprouvaient une nervosité extrême._

 _Severus Tobias Snape allait être jugé pour le meurtre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _La nouvelle, une fois rendue publique, avait fait le tour du monde magique. La Gazette du Sorcier avait dépêché ses meilleurs journalistes pour couvrir l'événement. L'arriviste Rita Skeeter n'aurait manqué ce procès pour rien au monde. Elle avait déjà publié quelques articles vitriolés sur Severus Snape, surtout sur cet enfant qu'il avait eu et qui semblait venir de nulle part. Elle avait été jusqu'à écrire qu'il l'avait volé à de pauvres innocents qu'il aurait tués sans états d'âme._

 _« L'ancien Mangemort soi-disant repenti, meurtrier du grand Albus Dumbledore, est-il aussi un voleur d'enfants ? »_

 _Rita s'en frottait déjà la plume à papote !_

 **.**

 _Severus était assis dans le couloir menant au grand tribunal du Magenmagot. Il était pieds et poings liés quand Minerva McGonagall arriva à sa hauteur._

— _Severus, commença-t-elle doucement._

 _Ses yeux étaient marqués par les cernes. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'avait qu'une question à l'esprit. Il leva lentement la tête pour l'aviser. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée et pendaient lamentablement des deux côtés de son visage. Il avait maigri._

— _Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque._

— _Le bébé va bien, répondit avec prudence la vieille dame. Nous nous occupons bien de lui, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétudes à vous faire, Severus. Quant à Miss Granger, son état s'améliore, bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Nous ignorons quand les effets du sort s'estomperont. Poppy craint qu'il s'agisse de magie primitive. Il est donc impossible de prévoir à l'avance quand elle retrouvera ses souvenirs, du moins si cela arrive un jour. J'en suis navrée…_

 _Severus ricana à ces mots._

— _Allons donc, Minerva, vous ne l'êtes pas du tout. Je suis même certain que vous seriez la première ravie qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais de rien._

 _Il renifla bruyamment et voulut se passer une main dans ses cheveux. Son cuir chevelu le démangeait. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis qu'on l'avait arrêté._

— _Avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécues et subies, ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait mieux ? s'insurgea-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive._

— _Un sort d'Amnésie est insuffisant pour oublier à quel point les sorts lancés par Bellatrix vous atteignent jusque dans les os ! cracha durement Snape, le regard noir. Ça, Hermione s'en souviendra toujours, croyez-moi. Quant au reste, vous ne supportez pas que votre petite protégée ait pu faire un enfant si jeune et avec un homme comme moi._

 _Minerva secoua la tête._

— _Vous êtes assez âgé pour être son père, Severus. Vous étiez aussi son professeur, jamais je ne pourrai tolérer ce qui s'est passé. Vous m'avez terriblement déçue tous les deux._

— _Alors pour nous punir, vous privez un enfant innocent de sa mère ? Je ne vous savais pas si cruelle, Madame la Directrice, persifla-t-il avec un mélange de rage et de mépris._

— _Je ne prive personne de quoi que ce soit, espèce d'ignorant ! s'emporta Minerva. Hermione est jeune, quand elle se souviendra, elle comprendra pourquoi nous avons agi…_

— Vous _avez agi, Minerva ! Ne me mettez surtout pas dans le même sac que vous, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix !_

 _Severus tremblait de fureur. La vieille dame le contempla un moment avant de soupirer. Non, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. C'était soit ça, soit rien du tout._

— _Vous avez entièrement raison, répondit-elle d'un ton grinçant. En attendant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois plaider pour qu'un des professeurs de Poudlard ne fasse pas de son fils un orphelin._

 _Severus regarda Minerva s'éloigner en la maudissant intérieurement de tout son être. La vie était particulièrement cruelle, se dit-il, tandis que les gardiens l'emmenaient sans ménagement au sous-sol pour l'installer dans la cage prévue pour les prisonniers dangereux._

 _Il avait aimé une femme qui ne lui avait jamais rendu cet amour et quand enfin il ouvrait son cœur une nouvelle, fois, c'était pour une gamine qui n'avait pas supporté l'enfer par lequel elle était passée. À croire que sa destinée n'était qu'une énorme farce. Il espérait toutefois qu'elle finirait par se souvenir. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était trop jeune mais... Il aurait aimé qu'elle pense à lui, qu'elle le soutienne tandis qu'il allait affronter une nouvelle épreuve. Son propre procès. Ironiquement, il avait toujours cru que cette guerre sonnerait le glas de son existence... Mais Hermione avait changé la donne._

 _Quand sa cage fut montée dans le tribunal, Severus tenta de se soustraire au brouhaha qui lui arrivait aux oreilles pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'enfant qui l'attendait et qui avait besoin de lui. Une cacophonie monstrueuse régnait dans la grande salle. Il vit alors arriver son avocate, une jeune sorcière dans la trentaine, Belinda Jugeledroit, la star montante du barreau. Il ne l'avait pas réclamée, elle s'était elle-même imposée à lui._

 _..._

— Faites ce que vous voulez, lui avait-il dit, je m'en contrefiche.

— _Alors vous n'aurez aucune objection à ce que je fasse de vous un héros ? lui avait-elle rétorqué._

 _Il avait éclaté de rire._

 _..._

 _Elle l'avisa un instant avant de lui adresser un signe de tête tout en souriant. Quelle idiote songea-t-il. Elle pense sa cause acquise._

 _Le procès se déroula en douceur et le dénouement semblait couru d'avance. Il allait mourir. C'était certain. Pourtant, l'acidité qu'il ressentit au niveau de son estomac démontra qu'il ne s'en fichait pas autant qu'il aurait aimé le montrer._

 _On l'accusait de tous les torts de la terre jusqu'à ce que Belinda fasse venir Kingsley Shacklebolt à la barre. Ce dernier révéla alors son véritable rôle dans toute cette maudite guerre._

— _Il a donné bien plus que la plupart d'entre nous, déclara-t-il d'une voix de stentor. Ce n'est pas un meurtrier, ni un Mangemort, mais un héros. Il a_ _sacrifié sa vie pour la cause._

 _Severus fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'y attendait pas... tout comme d'autres membres du conseil, d'ailleurs._

— _Et le meurtre de Dumbledore, alors ? s'insurgea l'un des membres du Magenmagot. Ça aussi c'était pour la cause ?_

— _Vous ne savez pas tout, déclara l'avocate. La relation de mon client avec le directeur de Poudlard était bien plus complexe que ce qu'on aurait pu croire._

— _Il doit mourir ! s'écrièrent certains._

 _Severus soupira dans sa cage. Il connaissait déjà le dénouement._

 _Belinda fit alors venir sa carte maîtresse pour que cette dernière puisse témoigner à son tour. Elle lui reposa la question concernant le meurtre de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard._

— _C'était prévu depuis le début, déclara Minerva McGonagall qui s'avança vers les jurés, la tête haute._

— _Que voulez-vous dire, Madame la directrice ?_

— _Albus était mourant quand il a expressément demandé au professeur Snape de le tuer si la situation l'exigeait. Croyez-moi, Severus a immédiatement refusé mais Albus ne lui a pas laissé le choix._

— _Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda le président du conseil._

— _Oui, monsieur. Mes souvenirs, ainsi que ceux de Severus Snape, ont été apportés cet après-midi même à votre collègue, répondit Minerva d'une voix ferme et assurée qui fit sourire Belinda Jugeledroit._

 _Elle avait tout prévu._

 _Chacun dans la salle se regarda avant de revenir à Severus qui végétait toujours dans son maudit clapier à lapin. Un groupe se forma à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis qu'une jeune femme plutôt replète discutait avec les membres du Magenmagot. Tous hochèrent la tête avant de reprendre leur place._

— _Effectivement, commença avec prudence le juge du tribunal. Aux preuves qui nous ont été apportées, il semblerait que ce meurtre, quoique terrible et impardonnable — qu'Albus Dumbledore l'ait commandité ou non —, n'ait pas été commis dans le but de servir les forces du Mal._

 _Toutefois, nous vous condamnons à un an de travaux d'intérêt général. Vous travaillerez à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Nous manquons de préparateurs en potions, et il reste encore beaucoup de blessés._

 _Le président tapa son marteau une fois quand le bruit assourdissant des brouhahas s'éleva à nouveau._

— _Taisez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte._

 _Puis, se tournant vers Minerva McGonagall :_

— _Vous portez-vous garante de cet homme, Madame ?_

— _Oui._

 _Le sorcier hocha la tête, ainsi que Belinda qui alla se rasseoir à sa place. Elle attendait la suite avec impatience._

— _Il semblerait, reprit le président à l'attention de Severus, que vous ayez apporté plus pour le monde magique que nous le pensions. C'est pourquoi, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous libère de toute accusation. Vous êtes libre et vous recevrez une rente annuelle pour services rendus à la communauté du monde magique de sorcellerie Britannique._

 _De meurtrier, il était passé à héros de guerre reconnu et avait fait la presse pendant plus de six mois. Un record._

oO§Oo

Hermione apprenait à mieux connaître Sebastian. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand midi sonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe de maison vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Tous deux se rendirent dans la cuisine sans cesser leur conversation.

Ils se mirent à table quand Hermione remarqua un troisième couvert.

— Papa ne mange jamais avec nous le midi, dit Sebastian en prenant sa serviette pour la mettre autour de son cou. L'autre assiette est pour Sélena. Elle vit avec nous.

Hermione se souvint de la femme à l'air froid et à l'impolitesse irritante qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Observant Sebastian, elle vit qu'il avait commencé à manger. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Tu sais, Sebastian, c'est très impoli de commencer à manger alors qu'il manque encore des convives.

— Mais, elle doit être avec papa ! objecta l'enfant en reposant sa fourchette de mauvaise grâce.

Elle allait se lever quand la sublime rousse fit enfin son apparition. Ses yeux verts étaient humides. Sélena, la bouche pincée, lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir. Le repas fut pris dans un silence presque religieux. Hermione se demanda encore pourquoi cette femme vivait ici si elle n'était ni la femme ni la maîtresse de Severus Snape.

La journée se poursuivit, longue et morne. Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione se sentait triste pour cet enfant qui semblait manquer cruellement d'attention. Elle voyait bien que Snape faisait son maximum et qu'il aimait son fils mais… C'était tellement loin de la manière dont elle-même avait été élevée et choyée… Repenser à ses parents bien aimés la laissait dans une telle affliction qu'en général, il lui fallait plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se permettre un tel laisser aller alors qu'elle commençait juste à travailler.

Après son bain, Sebastian prit son dîner avant les adultes, vers dix-huit heures. Quand Hermione l'eut couché, non sans quelques difficultés et après lui avoir lu une histoire, elle redescendit à pas lents vers la cuisine.

— Miss Hermione Granger ? appela Tinky, l'elfe de maison, le Maître et Miss Sélena Malfoy sont dans la salle à manger.

—Merci, Tinky, répondit Hermione qui se sentait horriblement fatiguée.

En général, à cette heure-ci, il lui arrivait souvent d'aller se coucher directement, laissant les ténèbres l'engloutir. Mais elle n'était plus chez elle, elle ne vivait plus seule et devait prendre garde à son attitude et ne pas laisser planer le moindre doute sur sa santé.

En pénétrant dans la salle à manger faiblement éclairée, elle vit Severus Snape debout près de la cheminée, un verre de porto à la main tandis que Sélena était assise dans un fauteuil à côté de lui. On aurait dit un véritable couple et ils semblaient en grande conversation.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Hermione, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

— Pas du tout, Miss Granger, répondit Snape en récupérant un verre pour elle. Voulez-vous un apéritif ?

Voir son ancien professeur lui servir un verre d'alcool lui arracha un rire qu'elle ne put réprimer. Se rendant compte de son impolitesse, elle s'excusa aussitôt :

— Je suis vraiment désolée, commença-t-elle dans le but de se rattraper. Je suis fatiguée, mais oui avec grand plaisir professeur Snape.

Cette fois, ce fut Sélena qui émit un bruit de gorge tandis que Snape remplissait son verre avant de le lui tendre en un geste élégant.

— Tenez.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en le récupérant avant d'y tremper ses lèvres avec précautions.

— Severus, tu ne peux pas la laisser t'appeler « professeur Snape » voyons ! réprimanda Sélena en reniflant légèrement. Elle n'est plus ton élève et toi, tu n'es plus son professeur.

Snape les regarda l'une et l'autre avant de soupirer. Sélena avait raison mais… n'était-il pas un peu trop tôt pour passer cette étape ? Il devait s'avouer que l'appeler Miss Granger était assez difficile pour lui car elle était devenue Hermione, « son Hermione » depuis si longtemps… Il hocha la tête.

— Sélena a raison, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus et si vous n'y voyez aucune objection, j'aimerais vous appeler Hermione.

À Suivre

* * *

À votre avis ? Comment tout ça va évoluer ? J'attends vos reviews, vous savez comme je les apprécie et ça me ferait super plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon futur weekend. J'y pense, avant de vous quitter, qui serait partant pour un petit OS "spécial Halloween" sur Hermione et Severus ?


	5. Chap 5 - Le Dur Prix de l'oubli

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Gwendoline** , **Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg** : un grand merci à vous les filles pour votre incroyable disponibilité quand j'en ai besoin.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de "Ce qu'il nous reste". Avant tout, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris ou en suivie. Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça m'encourage ! La vie IRL est très/trop prenante et parfois publier dans les temps est assez compliqué, mais vous me donnez la motivation nécessaire. Ici, nous continuons de découvrir comment Hermione s'acclimate à sa nouvelle vie avec les Snape.

Je vous en souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Le dur prix de l'oubli**

Les premières semaines à l'Impasse du Tisseur furent relativement calmes. Hermione avait craint de ne pas pouvoir cacher ses crises d'angoisses, mais elle avait été si occupée avec Sebastian qu'elle n'en avait quasiment pas eu.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle appréciait ses journées avec le fils de Severus, à sa grande surprise.

— Severus, dit-elle d'une voix limpide dans une légère inflexion, comme si elle tentait de déterminer quel goût avait ce prénom.

Il était âpre en bouche, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Tous les jours, elle s'entraînait à le prononcer pour s'en donner l'habitude. Malheureusement, elle avait encore du mal à se défaire du si rigide « professeur Snape ».

En pensant à lui, elle réalisa qu'elle le voyait bien peu depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans sa maison. Il était absent le matin, à peine visible l'après-midi et, hormis le premier soir où ils avaient dîné ensemble, il venait rarement à leur table.

Sélena, dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer le lien avec son employeur, lui avait expliqué qu'il travaillait sur de nouvelles potions et sur un tout autre projet bien plus ambitieux. Hermione avait haussé les sourcils. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être aurait-elle pu apporter ses idées, mais elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape et, bien qu'il lui eût donné la permission de l'appeler Severus, elle se doutait que plus de familiarité entre eux n'était pas à l'ordre du jour ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Lors des rares occasions où elle l'avait croisé, il lui avait demandé comment se passaient ses journées avec Sebastian. Elle lui faisait un compte rendu succinct, mais n'arrivait jamais à capter tout à fait son intérêt, car à peine lui disait-elle dit que tout allait bien qu'il hochait la tête avant de la laisser seule.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entama son second mois chez les Snape, elle eut la surprise de le voir venir s'attabler un soir en leur compagnie.

— Tiens donc, ce cher Severus est de retour parmi nous ! plaisanta poliment Sélena. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Tinky de dresser la table de la salle à manger.

— La cuisine est très bien, marmonna Severus tout en dépliant sa serviette pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Il récupéra sa cuillère et avisa le potage que l'elfe de maison avait posé devant lui. Sélena fit de même et bientôt on n'entendit plus que les tintements de cuillères qui venaient racler les assiettes creuses.

Trop occupé à manger sa soupe, Severus ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione l'observait étrangement. Dès qu'il pencha la tête vers la table, la jeune femme en profita pour le détailler une nouvelle fois. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, une force inconnue l'attirait vers lui. Elle en était à la fois effrayée et fascinée.

Elle l'avait toujours craint, mais pas autant que Harry et Ron. Elle avait toujours respecté le professeur qu'il était, même quand il l'humiliait. Elle était partie du principe que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il devait forcément être impressionné par ses connaissances. Qu'elle avait pu être naïve à cette simple pensée. Severus Snape était loin d'être l'homme sans défauts qu'elle avait imaginé dans sa jeunesse. En réalité, il était comme tout le monde, avec peut-être bien plus de failles et de faiblesses que le commun des sorciers. Il s'agissait d'un homme solitaire emmuré dans ses silences et qui ne laissait personne l'approcher. Dire qu'il avait un enfant… et que c'était elle qui devrait s'en occuper temporairement.

Sebastian dormait depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée, elle lui contait de petites histoires pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il adorait ça, et elle aussi aimait s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui narrer de nouvelles aventures. Aujourd'hui, elle avait commencé avec un nouveau titre qu'elle avait elle-même traduit des runes anciennes originales : les contes de Beedle le Barde.

En redescendant en direction de la cuisine avec Sélena, cette dernière avait été impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à coucher le petit garçon sans qu'il ne se mette à faire une scène.

— Vous me paraissez bien songeuse, ce soir, déclara justement Sélena, la faisant sursauter comme si elle avait été prise en faute.

À cet instant, Severus leva la tête, puis se pencha à nouveau vers son assiette comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné par la conversation.

— Je repensais à ce mois écoulé avec Sebastian, répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

— Ce premier mois en votre compagnie, Hermione, s'est très bien passé, dit la sœur de Lucius en hochant la tête. Mais Sebastian vous a bien accaparée. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi docile avec une de ses gouvernantes. D'habitude, il les fait fuir au bout de quelques jours.

—C'est un gentil garçon, acquiesça Hermione en souriant. Il est très intelligent et semble même plutôt en avance pour son âge… Enfin, c'est ce que je crois, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter quand son ancien professeur de potions releva la tête pour la fixer attentivement de ses yeux plissés.

— Pensiez-vous mon fils bête, Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne lui augurait rien de bon, en plus de lui rappeler de désagréables souvenirs.

En général, il ponctuait ses phrases par des points en moins pour sa maison, se souvint-elle avec une certaine angoisse. C'était idiot de penser ça, ils n'étaient plus au collège depuis longtemps.

— Pas du tout, répondit-elle très vite tout en secouant la tête. Bien au contraire même.

— Si Poudlard avait rouvert à ses onze ans, sachez qu'il aurait été l'élève le plus en avance sur le programme scolaire. Je veille personnellement à son apprentissage.

— Voyons, Severus ! s'exclama Sélena avec un petit rire de gorge, tu lui fais peur. Et puis Sebastian n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui inculquer qu'il n'oubliera pas la seconde suivante ?

L'amie du maître des Potions se pencha vers Hermione et lui tapota doucement le bras.

— Allons, ma chère Hermione ne l'écoutez pas, cet homme oublie souvent que son fils sort à peine des couches culottes qu'il portait il y a encore peu de temps. Il le voit déjà comme le futur ministre de la Magie. N'est-ce pas ridicule ?!

— Il aurait été à Serpentard, continua Severus tout en fixant Hermione comme s'il la mettait au défi de penser le contraire.

La jeune femme déglutit péniblement. Elle ne savait que dire et se contenta de les observer tour à tour, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. L'ancien maître des potions et la jeune femme rousse se mirent à se chamailler joyeusement sur l'avenir du petit Sebastian, oubliant presque sa présence. Sélena, joyeuse, se permit même de taper gentiment l'épaule de Severus tandis que ce dernier lui répondait avec sarcasme, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

Loin de la faire rire, ce petit spectacle eut le don de lui serrer le cœur sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle voyait bien l'alchimie entre Severus et Sélena et, inexplicablement, elle en ressentit de la peine. Même si lui ne semblait pas être amoureux d'elle, il avait l'air à l'aise et… une nausée lui étreignit l'estomac sans qu'elle puisse la retenir. Elle devait s'éloigner d'eux, regagner sa chambre avant de se ridiculiser.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se leva, attirant leurs regards sur elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils ne la remarquent pas, pensa-t-elle, paniquée.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-elle, mais je me sens très fatiguée et je n'ai plus faim. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots prononcés d'une traite et sans les regarder, elle quitta la cuisine presque en courant.

Une fois en haut des marches donnant sur le couloir sombre qui menait aux chambres, Hermione s'appuya au mur, le cœur battant. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait. Les ténèbres l'envahissaient à nouveau. Sa nuit serait terrible et elle ne pouvait même pas insonoriser sa chambre par magie, n'étant pas dans sa propre demeure. Dépitée, elle s'allongea sur son lit sans se déshabiller et laissa dériver son esprit dans l'obscurité.

oO§Oo

Severus soupira et jeta la cuillère dans son assiette vide. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour que Hermione soit à l'aise avec lui. Il avisa Sélena qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait réfléchir.

— Je crois que ta petite Hermione a quelques problèmes, murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

— Que veux-tu dire, Sélena ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de l'observer depuis qu'elle vit avec nous. Je dirais qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment remise de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans.

— Comment peut-elle se remettre d'un traumatisme qu'elle a oublié ?! s'exclama Severus en se renfrognant.

Sélena récupéra un morceau de pain avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Elle prit son temps pour le mâcher puis avala avant de se lever de table.

— Sa conscience a sans doute oublié, mais crois-moi, il est évident que cette fille vit un enfer. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne peut rien y faire tant que ses souvenirs ne lui seront pas revenus.

Severus émit un juron. Il se sentait si démuni et avait tellement envie de lui venir en aide... et enfin de la retrouver. L'image d'une vieille dame s'imposa dans ses pensées. S'il ne l'avait pas écoutée, ils n'en seraient sans doute pas là.

— Minerva devait s'occuper d'elle ! grogna-t-il, furibond.

— Je voulais haïr cette fille, murmura Sélena tristement, je pensais lui rendre la vie infernale ici, mais… elle souffre déjà assez comme ça ; je ne m'attaque pas aux gens qui sont déjà à terre.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se retourna vers Severus.

— Fais quelque chose pour elle. Si tu tiens à cette Hermione, délivre-la de cette malédiction, car je pense qu'elle ne tiendra pas encore très longtemps.

Severus allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur son fils. Sebastian, habillé de sa longue chemise de nuit, semblait totalement effrayé.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar, mon joli ? demanda Sélena d'une voix douce.

L'enfant secoua la tête, ses yeux exprimant le plus grand des effrois.

— Papa ! gémit-il avant de se ruer dans les robes de son père. J'ai peur, les murs tremblent et Hermione n'arrête pas de hurler. Je voulais entrer dans sa chambre, mais la porte est fermée, hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Les deux adultes se consultèrent du regard et Severus confia Sebastian à Sélena avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier. Une fois en haut, il ne perçut rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce qu'un vrombissement de magie l'atteigne de plein fouet. Les murs ne tremblaient pas. Qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué depuis la cuisine était donc normal. En réalité, c'était la magie d'Hermione qui émanait, dure, défensive et terriblement dangereuse.

Sortant sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa robe, il la pointa sur la poignée de porte.

— _Alohomora !_

L'entrée s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre. À l'intérieur, Severus eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces mauvais films d'horreur moldus que Sélena affectionnait tant. Le lit sur lequel se débattait Hermione était en lévitation au-dessus du plancher ainsi que la table de chevet, quelques livres et le menorah. La jeune femme hurlait sans discontinuer et Severus dut se retenir au chambranle quand une vague magique déferla sur lui.

 _Elle utilise sa magie primitive !_ comprit-il avec stupéfaction. Elle essayait de se défendre contre des ennemis invisibles.

— Non ! Non ! gémissait-elle en continu, je vous en prie… Non !

Severus chercha vainement un moyen de la calmer jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe dans sa tête. Il ferma immédiatement la porte tout en se tenant au mur et attendit que la prochaine vague vienne le heurter. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie contre celle d'Hermione, car cette dernière était bien trop hasardeuse puisque non contrôlée. Quand l'onde de magie retomba, il n'attendit pas une seule seconde et se précipita vers elle. Quand il fut à ses côtés, il la saisit fermement par les bras.

— Par Merlin ! jura-t-il.

Elle était bouillante de fièvre.

Il tenta de la ramener un peu plus contre lui, non sans une certaine douceur et, quand elle fut bien calée contre son torse, il se permit d'effleurer la tempe de la jeune femme de ses lèvres. Douce Morgane, qu'il avait rêvé de lui faire ça depuis qu'elle était réapparue dans sa vie. Bien sûr, dans ses songes, elle n'était ni inconsciente ni bouillante de fièvre.

— Hermione, je t'en conjure, rappelle-toi de nous, rappelle-toi de tout, nous avons besoin de toi. Pour ton bien… murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille, sa voix rauque tremblant légèrement.

Il ne sut combien de temps il passa à la bercer, mais bientôt les dernières vibrations de magie disparurent totalement. Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Ces iris noisette le fixèrent avec tendresse… _Serait-ce possible que_ … espéra-t-il le cœur battant.

— Severus ? murmura-t-elle, déstabilisée. Je me sens si fatiguée.

Elle fronça son joli petit nez avant d'enfouir son visage contre son cou.

— Dors, lui intima-t-il doucement. Dors, je te protégerai, ma douce Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de la jeune femme se fit plus lourd et Severus en profita pour la border dans son lit, non sans lui caresser doucement les cheveux puis le visage. Il la couva un moment des yeux avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne se réveilla même pas et, inexplicablement, Severus sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Cette idée était tout simplement exclue.

Quand il fut remis de ses émotions, il se redressa puis quitta sa chambre.

Dans le corridor, Sélena refermait avec précaution la porte de la chambre de son fils.

— J'ai recouché Sebastian. Il avait peur, mais j'ai su le rassurer, murmura-t-elle.

— Merci, répondit-il. Un soupir las lui échappa et il se pinça l'arête du nez.

Il ne se sentait pas bien et ne souhaitait pas que Sélena soit témoin de ses faiblesses.

Sans un mot de plus, il redescendit l'escalier. Une vague de rage sourde dirigée contre la directrice de Poudlard manqua de le faire défaillir. Elle lui avait menti. Il lui avait fait confiance. Elle lui avait promis de prendre soin de la mère de son enfant, de la femme qu'il aimait, mais cette vieille mégère s'était bien gardée de lui dire ce qui arrivait réellement à Hermione.

Cette dernière n'allait pas bien du tout. À présent, il comprenait mieux son regard terne et sa maigreur. Elle n'était plus elle-même, à peine l'ombre de la jeune fille qu'il avait si bien connue.

Il allait demander des comptes à Minerva et elle avait intérêt à lui dire toute la vérité !

oO§Oo

Quand Hermione émergea de son sommeil, elle ne se souvenait plus des cauchemars qu'elle avait faits. Elle ne se rappelait que de l'incroyable sensation de chaleur qui l'avait saisie quand l'ombre inconnue de son ange gardien s'était matérialisée pour l'apaiser.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de se redresser dans son lit. Elle avait dormi tout habillée, s'aperçut-elle avant de se lever et d'ouvrir les volets. Il devait être très tôt, car la brume enveloppait encore les maisons, toutes hideuses, qui surplombaient celle dans laquelle elle vivait dorénavant.

Après avoir pris une douche et changé de vêtements, elle se rendit dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne. Avisant la grande horloge moldue dans le salon, elle constata qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Elle fut donc surprise en ouvrant la porte de trouver son ancien professeur déjà attablé devant une tasse de café, tenant le « Daily Prophet »d'une main. Elle hésita avant d'entrer, mais au même moment, il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

— Vous êtes bien matinale, Hermione, dit-il en guise de bonjour tout en la dévisageant d'un air aigu.

Il ne semblait nullement gêné de la détailler ainsi, bien au contraire. Hermione sentit quelque chose s'agiter en elle et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était stupide songea-t-elle, il ne s'agissait que de Severus Snape.

— J'ai… Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, finit-elle par répondre, un peu honteuse d'avoir buté sur les mots.

Elle avait beau ne plus être son élève, il l'intimidait quand même un peu. Par ailleurs, sa présence lui donnait de drôles de frissons qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Poussant un profond soupir, certainement pour se donner le courage nécessaire, elle se dirigea vers le buffet près de la cuisinière sur lequel l'elfe de maison avait déjà tout préparé. Elle se servit une tasse de café, quelques pancakes et pria intérieurement pour ne pas trembler alors qu'elle rapporterait le tout jusqu'à la table. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Severus Snape dans son dos et c'était affreusement perturbant.

Bien décidée à ne pas y accorder trop d'attention, elle s'installa en face de lui et sirota sa boisson brûlante. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil curieux. Il avait troqué ses habituelles robes de sorcier pour une tenue moins austère, composée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au cou qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Par dessus, il avait enfilé une sorte de redingote ouverte du même ton que le bas.

— Suis-je si fascinant que cela ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Une drôle de lueur pétillait dans son regard, ce qui ébranla un peu plus la jeune femme. Que lui voulait-il, au juste ? Pourquoi agissait-il avec elle aussi bizarrement ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de flirter avec elle, mais c'était tout simplement impensable venant d'un homme comme lui.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir ainsi, souffla-t-elle avant de jouer avec la nourriture.

Elle n'avait plus faim.

Il ne releva pas sa réponse, préférant la détailler tout en avalant une gorgée de son breuvage noir.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? questionna-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Severus pinça ses lèvres. Il avait bien vu que depuis son arrivée, elle ne se nourrissait pas convenablement. En fait, depuis qu'elle était là, il s'était bien rendu compte, tout comme Sélena, qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il se sentait trahi par Minerva McGonagall. Cette vielle chouette lui avait promis de veiller sur Hermione et le résultat, force était de le constater, n'était pas une réussite.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée sur Sebastian. Une douce chaleur se forma dans sa poitrine à la vue des cheveux noirs emmêlés de son fils et de son visage encore chiffonné de sommeil.

— 'Jour papa, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant droit vers la table. 'Jour' Mione, murmura-t-il en la dévisageant avec circonspection.

Il tira bruyamment une chaise avant de grimper dessus. Il n'avait pas lâché la jeune femme du regard. Cette dernière n'avait rien manqué du manège du petit garçon.

— Que se passe-t-il, Sebastian ? On dirait que je te fais peur, aujourd'hui.

L'enfant s'affala à moitié sur la table tout en enfouissant son visage sur ses bras.

— Un peu, marmonna-t-il. Hier, tu n'étais plus toi-même.

— Sebastian, reprit Severus d'un ton qui rappela automatiquement le professeur qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Redresse-toi, je te prie. Hermione va bien, tu n'as pas à être effrayé.

Cette dernière regarda le père et le fils sans trop comprendre. Quelque chose avait dû se produire la veille et elle devait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Apparemment, ça la concernait.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Severus s'adossa plus confortablement à sa chaise tout en soutenant son regard.

— Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

— Non.

Sebastian fixait les deux adultes avec attention, suspendu à leurs lèvres. Lui aussi voulait comprendre pourquoi Hermione s'était mise à crier au milieu de la nuit et pourquoi il avait entendu tout ce bruit dans sa chambre. Il avait eu très peur et avait besoin de savoir pour être rassuré.

— Vous avez fait un terrible cauchemar, répondit son père. Une réminiscence de ce que vous avez probablement oublié, termina-t-il plus gravement.

— Une réminiscence, répéta-t-elle tout bas.

Elle leva la tête et regarda Snape :

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Je me sens juste épuisée et affreusement mal.

Severus se passa une main sur son visage las.

— Vous avez utilisé de la magie intuitive, sans baguette, lorsque vous dormiez. Vous ne contrôliez plus rien.

Hermione lâcha sa fourchette sous le choc.

— Je ne savais pas.

— Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, renifla Severus avec une certaine férocité. Sans aucun témoin de vos crises, il est impossible que vous en preniez conscience.

Il la fixa étrangement un moment avant de rependre d'une voix plus douce :

— À moins que n'ayez eu quelqu'un de proche qui ait préféré garder le silence…

Sous le coup, Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas eu de temps à consacrer des futilités comme les relations amoureuses. Je n'ai connu personne depuis bien longtemps, murmura-t-elle plus bas.

Relevant la tête, elle vit que Severus Snape la dévisageait toujours avec encore plus d'intensité. Elle se mit à rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, que lui importait sa vie amoureuse.

Les deux adultes furent tirés dans leur réflexion par Sebastian qui fit malencontreusement tomber le café en essayant de se servir tout seul.

— Aïe ! s'écria-t-il quand le liquide bouillant vint éclabousser ses mains et ses genoux.

Son père se redressa d'un coup en faisant grincer sa chaise. Il sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer les dégâts. Hermione, quant à elle, vérifia qu'il ne se soit pas grièvement brûlé. Elle formula un sort de refroidissement avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Ne pouvais-tu pas demander au lieu de te servir, espèce de petit imbécile ?! tonna son père, furieux.

Sebastian renifla une fois puis deux avant de fondre en larmes.

— Je suis désolé, papa, geignit-il entre deux sanglots. Je voulais pas, je suis désolé, j'ai mal, ça me brûle, je voulais pas vous déranger.

— Allons, allons, petit cœur, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione qui avait envie de hurler après le père. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave et on va prendre soin de toi maintenant.

Le cœur de Severus battait fort dans sa poitrine. C'était la peur qui l'avait fait réagir aussi violemment. Dans le même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire à Hermione que la voir se dresser ainsi entre lui et son fils telle une lionne préservant son petit lui avait retourné l'esprit. Il dut se retenir à un meuble pour ne pas tomber.

Inconsciente du trouble qui avait saisi le père de Sebastian, Hermione emmena l'enfant dans le salon avant de l'asseoir sur un sofa et de chercher un livre pour enfant. Lorsqu'elle se fut assise à ses côtés, Sebastian se réfugia tout contre elle. Bientôt, les larmes finirent par se tarir quand elle entama la lecture du conte qu'elle avait choisi, d'une voix douce et calme.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sélena apparut dans le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de les trouver tous les deux ici à une heure si matinale. Mais, sa surprise se mua en choc quand elle vit Severus contempler de loin la jeune femme et l'enfant avec une telle chaleur et une telle intensité qu'il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Sans faire de bruit, elle le rejoignit dans l'autre pièce.

— Tu es amoureux d'elle, murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

— Chut ! Tais-toi ! Elle va t'entendre, grogna-t-il tout bas, la mine renfrognée.

Puis, comme si elle n'était pas là, il se mit à nettoyer la table de la cuisine. Son amie ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre son petit déjeuner tout en se demandant comment cette histoire avec la jeune fille se terminerait.

À Suivre

* * *

L'air de rien, Hermione est de moins en moins insensible à Severus, mais retrouvera-t-elle la mémoire où devra-t-il imaginer une façon de se faire apprécier d'elle ? On dirait aussi qu'Hermione a trouvé une alliée, pourtant, c'était loin d'être gagné. Si vous souhaitez me faire plaisir, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. J'adore recevoir vos impressions.


	6. Chap 6 - Une Invitation Imprévue

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Gwendoline** , **Lilou Black** et **Morgane** : un grand merci à vous les filles pour votre incroyable disponibilité quand j'en ai besoin.

* * *

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Déjà je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos retours et vos encouragements ! Je ne vous le répéterai sans doute jamais assez, mais ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer cette histoire. **Manon** : Merci de continuer à me lire et de commenter. Je suis certaine que Severus aurait adoré lui dire pleins de chose ^^. **Athina** : Je crois qu'il est clair que Severus mérite sa fin heureuse. **Cécile** : Bienvenue à toi sur cette histoire. J'ai prévue entre quinze et vingt chapitres environ. Merci beaucoup ! **Guest 1** : Merci beaucoup ! **Guest 2** : Merci beaucoup. Ah ! J'espère aussi que ta boite email te mettra l'alerte cette fois ci. Parfois ffnet bug.

Bien, il est grand temps de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Vous allez voir que cette chère Sélena n'est pas si mauvaise que cela finalement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **6**

 **Une Invitation Imprévue**

 _« Laissez-lui du temps. »_

Cette simple phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait reçu le dernier hibou de Minerva. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Pour un idiot de première, apparemment. Il attendait depuis plus de cinq ans et rien ne s'était encore produit. Aucun changement, pas la moindre réminiscence. Son fils grandissait tandis que lui s'enfonçait dans un passé qu'il commençait à trop idéaliser à son goût. Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter. Il aurait dû dire lui-même à Hermione ce qu'il en était, ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

À la place, il avait laissé les choses couler, bien heureux d'avoir une excuse pour se retirer loin des drames qui avaient suivi la fin de la bataille contre Voldemort. Severus sentit les vestiges de son macabre tatouage le démanger douloureusement. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de morts à recenser. Les Weasley avaient perdu deux fils, Fred et Ronald. Lupin avait rejoint ses crétins d'amis dans l'au-delà et lui-même avait perdu un bébé... Mais, ce n'était pas tout... C'était loin d'être tout.

Il avait été anéanti par la mort de Lily. Il avait vénéré son souvenir comme la plus précieuse des reliques. Il avait cru mourir de chagrin, car il l'avait dans la peau autant que dans son cœur. Pourtant, au moment le plus inattendu, une jeune femme avait chamboulé toutes ses convictions et chassé la peine qui menaçait de l'étouffer à chaque instant.

 _Hermione._

Une gamine qu'il avait exécrée, dont il s'était moqué, qu'il avait rabaissée avec délectation sans en éprouver le moindre remord. Puis elle avait réussi l'impensable, elle s'était frayée un chemin dans son cœur. Au moment où il avait cru la perdre, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

Repenser à tout cela lui fit serrer les doigts sur le verre à whisky qu'il tenait entre les mains. À peine l'avait-il gagnée qu'il l'avait perdue. Cela dit, quand il y repensait, il n'avait rien fait non plus pour se battre pour elle. Mais, qu'aurait-il pu faire entre une femme amnésique et un enfant qui se battait pour survivre ? Il avait agi au mieux, selon ses principes, et avait délégué à Minerva McGonagall le soin de s'occuper d'Hermione.

 _Elle était malade._

Ce maudit sort la rongeait sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et son ancienne directrice n'avait rien vu ! Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi grave ?

Il reposa son verre et se rendit devant sa cheminée pour parler à la vieille dame. Il devait savoir une bonne fois pour toutes.

En quelques secondes, sa vision s'acclimata et il vit la directrice de Poudlard, une tasse de thé à la main et un vieux grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux.

— Minerva ! s'exclama-t-il, nous devons parler.

Cette dernière sursauta violemment et fit glisser son livre à terre. Surprise, elle porta sa main sur le cœur.

— Severus ! Par Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur. Mais que me vaut votre appel à une heure pareille ? Comptez-vous passer ?

— À votre avis ? répliqua-t-il, plus venimeux que jamais. C'est au sujet d'Hermione. Et non, je reste où je suis, merci bien.

— Hermione ? répéta Minerva tout en se penchant pour mieux entendre Severus. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

À ces mots, Severus secoua la tête méprisant.

— Il se passe, Minerva, que le sort qu'elle s'est jeté est en train de la ronger de l'intérieur et Sélena et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Il espérait qu'elle se rendrait compte de l'accusation sous-jacente qu'il venait de mettre dans sa réponse. Il en tremblait encore de rage.

— Je vous avoue n'avoir rien remarqué, murmura Minerva qui semblait avoir perdu quelques couleurs cependant.

— Donc, continua Severus, vous n'avez rien vu. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de fixer durement la sorcière. Je pense, reprit-il, qu'il ne sert à rien de ménager plus longtemps Hermione. Il est temps qu'elle affronte la vérité, aussi dure et crue soit-elle.

— Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'écria Minerva qui venait de se redresser. Ce serait de la pure folie ! Elle ne s'en remettrait pas et...

— Si nous continuons à lui mentir, elle mourra, Minerva ! Et je le refuse, vous m'entendez !

Loin d'être calmé, au contraire, il mit fin à la conversation sur ces mots. Il devait faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se souvienne. Il avait attendu cinq ans. Cinq longues années de trop à ruminer et à faire comme si ce n'était pas si important.

 _Cinq ans, bon sang !_

Des coups à la porte le coupèrent dans ses réflexions.

— Entrez, dit-il tout en allant s'affaler dans son fauteuil préféré. Il se sentait si fatigué.

Sélena avança jusqu'à lui.

— J'allais me coucher mais je t'ai entendu. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Severus la contempla un moment avant de lui répondre :

— Pourquoi continues-tu à rester ici avec moi Sélena ?

Elle tiqua avant de soupirer.

— J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous, si ce n'est un vieux et sordide souvenir, Severus, mais... Je t'aime. Je ne pense pas, continua-t-elle plus fort pour éviter d'être interrompue, que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre dans l'immédiat, surtout quand je te vois dans cet état. Je me doute que tu n'as pas plus besoin de moi que qui que ce soit d'autre, mais je suis là, alors...

Elle se figea quand il se leva pour l'enlacer. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il devait vraiment être au plus mal pour en arriver à ce genre d'effusion avec elle.

— Tu m'es précieuse, Sélena. Je me suis montré injuste avec toi. Ma vie entière ne suffirait pas à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Sebastian et pour moi.

Il la relâcha avant de se pincer l'arête du nez et de soupirer durement.

— Séduis-là, déclara-t-elle doucement. Mets-là au pied du mur et fait en sorte qu'elle se rappelle de vous.

Severus émit un léger grognement, un sourire torve s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

— Bien, murmura Sélena, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller dormir. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce comme elle y était entrée, c'est à dire sans se faire remarquer.

Quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle eut un étrange petit sourire. La porte de la chambre d'Hermione venait de se refermer sans bruit. La jeune fille venait-elle de les espionner ? Et qu'avait-elle bien pu entendre ? Ne voulant pas que cette dernière s'imagine tout et n'importe quoi, elle décida de lui rendre une petite visite.

L'intérieur de la pièce était sombre et la jeune fille faisait semblant de dormir, cachée sous sa couverture.

Bien, songea-t-elle. Qu'elle reste planquée, elle lui dirait quand même ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

— Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, petite fouineuse, commença Sélena, mais sache qu'il n'y a rien entre Severus Snape et moi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. De toute façon il en aime déjà une autre. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de nous espionner.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre et laissa l'ancienne Gryffondor à ses suppositions, en espérant toutefois qu'elle la croirait.

oO§Oo

Sebastian jouait dans le petit salon. Il aimait bien s'amuser avec les jouets magiques que lui offrait de temps en temps Sélena. Elle était gentille même si elle n'était pas sa maman. Parfois, quand il demandait à son père où elle était, sa maman, il se fâchait. Il était toujours furieux quand il essayait de savoir où elle était. Il avait fini par supposer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Penser à ça lui fit mal au ventre et il donna un petit coup de poing sur le tapis. Il voulait une maman. À l'arrivée d'Hermione, il avait cru qu'elle était sa mère, comme toutes les autres avant elle. Mais, son père ne l'avait jamais présentée ainsi. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il voulait qu'elle le soit. Elle ressemblait à la maman dont il avait rêvé : douce, gentille et hormis ses horribles cheveux bizarres, elle sentait tellement bon qu'il aimait bien quand elle le prenait dans ses bras. Elle était si différente de son papa. Il l'aimait, mais il n'était jamais drôle et puis, souvent, il sentait une odeur bizarre, un mélange de potions et de bois fumé. Il en était là de ses réflexions enfantines quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione. Un large sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne se redresse de toute sa taille.

— Hermione ! piailla-t-il en se jetant sur elle de tout son poids.

Elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour l'attraper. Elle fit attention de ne pas tomber elle-même à la renverse et fut terriblement troublée par l'accueil que lui avait réservé le petit garçon.

— Que me vaut ceci ? demanda-t-elle doucement en le reposant à terre.

— Tu es là depuis plus de deux mois, maintenant ! déclara-t-il tout fier.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si étrange et incroyable à ce fait et ne put que froncer les sourcils. Sebastian le vit et rougit tout en se tortillant.

— Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il un peu gêné, c'est que d'habitude, je fais fuir toutes les autres nounous...

— Oh ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

L'enfant rougit encore plus.

— Parce que je ne veux pas d'elles.

— Je vois, répondit Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant la mine déconfite du fils de Severus.

Sebastian ressemblait tellement à son père, malgré des traits plus doux, que c'était assez déstabilisant à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait côte à côte. Elle se demandait encore avec qui son ancien professeur de potions avait-il bien pu avoir cet enfant ? Mais ça ne la regardait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as été à Poudlard ? demanda Sebastian qui était parti pour ne plus arrêter ses questions.

Hermione acquiesça tout en récupérant les jouets qu'il avait laissés traîner par terre pour les ranger dans un large panier prévu à cet effet.

— Tu étais chez Serpentard, toi aussi ? C'est les meilleurs, Serpentard, les autres sont tous nuls surtout les Gryffondor.

Hermione se retourna vers le garçon et fronça les sourcils avant de le prendre sous les aisselles pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser dire de pareilles idioties, Sebastian, commença-t-elle. Toutes les Maisons sont très bien et ce ne sont pas elles qui font la fierté d'un élève, mais bien l'élève qui fait la fierté de sa Maison.

—Mais, protesta-t-il, bougon.

— J'étais à Gryffondor, Sebastian, et j'en suis fière.

— Même pas juste, rumina-t-il sans l'écouter davantage.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et à ce moment, Hermione vit à quel point il ressemblait à son père.

— De toute façon, reprit l'enfant, moi je serai à Serpentard et c'est les meilleurs d'abord !

Il ponctua sa tirade d'un coup de pied rageur.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, légèrement amusée.

— Ce sont, petit homme, et non, c'est... le reprit-elle.

Il lui tira la langue avant de croiser ses petits bras potelés sur sa poitrine et lui tourna le dos.

— Tu es têtu, dis-moi ? déclara-t-elle faisant tous les efforts du monde pour se retenir de rire.

Agacé, l'enfant se leva non sans tirer une nouvelle fois la langue en direction d'Hermione.

— Je te parle plus, tu n'es même pas un Serpentard. T'es plus ma copine !

Il sortit en trombe du salon en la poussant et gravit les marches de l'escalier comme s'il avait eu un dragon aux fesses. Hermione se retrouva seule et bizarrement, son amusement retomba pour laisser place à un drôle de sentiment qu'elle eut du mal à analyser.

oO§Oo

L'incident fut réglé le soir même au moment du coucher. Sebastian décida que faire la tête plus longtemps à la jeune femme lui coûterait son histoire du soir. Il n'aurait raté ce moment pour rien au monde, c'est pourquoi il lui fit un gros câlin, lui signifiant que tout était oublié. Hermione eut un sourire intérieur et en fut quand même grandement soulagée.

Le lendemain, tandis qu'elle se reposait un peu dans le salon, un bon livre entre les mains, un magnifique hibou grand-duc cogna contre la fenêtre. Sélena sortit immédiatement de la cuisine et se dirigea droit vers le volatile pour le laisser entrer. Il déposa sur la table basse un parchemin scellé avec l'emblème de la maison des Malfoy. Sélena remercia l'oiseau en lui donnant une friandise et ce dernier s'installa sur un perchoir pour la déguster et se reposer un peu.

— Une lettre de Draco, murmura Sélena en vérifiant la missive. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut ?

Sans attendre, elle décacheta le papier et s'assit pour le lire toute à son aise.

À cet instant, Severus arriva avec sur ses talons son fils qui faisait la tête.

— Cet enfant est impossible, persifla son ancien professeur tandis que Sebastian quittait la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre avec un profond soupir.

Hermione le contempla un instant avant de poser son recueil.

— Les leçons de potions se sont mal passées ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Severus se retourna vers elle. Son visage se détendit quelque peu, puis il soupira d'un air las.

— Pour tout vous dire, Hermione, je crois que je devrais attendre encore un peu avant de lui inculquer l'art rigoureux des potions.

Il avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! lança-t-il à la jeune femme tout en fronçant les sourcils.

— Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de vous, se reprit-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux, mais comme vous l'avait fait remarquer Sélena il y a quelques temps de ça, Sebastian est encore un peu petit pour retenir quelque chose d'aussi compliqué.

— L'âge et la difficulté ne sont rien pour mon fils quand il s'agit des potions, lui répondit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé où la jeune fille se trouvait. Je me souviens, reprit-il, que ma propre mère me les a enseignées quand j'avais à peu près son âge.

— Tu en es certain ? demanda Sélena, sceptique, qui se joignit à leur conversation.

Severus la fixa un instant avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle tenait un parchemin entre les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint, changeant sciemment de sujet.

Sélena s'appuya contre le dossier plutôt confortable du canapé qu'elle avait fait changer le mois dernier, puis elle tendit la missive à Severus. Hermione comprit que cette lettre ne la concernait pas. Elle reprit donc sa lecture tout en prêtant une oreille à ce qui se disait… au cas où.

— Une invitation pour Hermione et toi de la part de Draco, répondit Sélena d'un ton joyeux.

Hermione avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser brusquement. Elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Apparemment Sélena et Severus non plus, vu la tête qu'ils faisaient.

— Que lui veut-il ? demanda Severus un peu durement. Tu en as une idée ?

— Je n'en sais rien du tout, très cher, dit la belle rousse en tendant le message au maître des potions.

Severus récupéra brutalement la lettre avant de la parcourir de ses yeux sombres et perçants.

— Après tout, pourquoi pas, finit-il par avancer tout en observant Hermione. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La jeune fille mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il lui parlait.

— Heu, moi ?!

— Oui, vous, siffla Severus. À qui pensez-vous que je parle ? Un fantôme peut-être ?

Elle sursauta quelque peu sous la dureté de son ton qui lui rappelait toujours aussi férocement de très vieux souvenirs. Avait-elle envie de revoir Draco ? Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, bien au contraire. Que lui voulait-il, d'ailleurs ? Y avait-il un rapport avec cette année oubliée ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais s'il y avait le plus infime espoir de retrouver quelques bribes de souvenirs grâce à cette invitation, elle irait sans trop hésiter.

— Eh bien, Hermione ? s'impatienta Severus qui pianotait l'accoudoir élimé de son siège de ses longs doigts fins.

— Je veux bien lui rendre visite, finit-elle par dire avant de poser ses yeux sur les pages de son roman.

Le père de Sebastian se pinça l'arête du nez avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit une porte claquer. Les deux femmes se consultèrent du regard. Sélena avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude et Hermione se demanda pourquoi il s'était mis dans un état pareil.

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Hermione, déclara Sélena en se levant.

Elle quitta le salon à son tour et la jeune Gryffondor l'entendit monter l'escalier. Elle essaya de reprendre sa lecture mais un drôle de sentiment l'empêcha de se concentrer. Elle avait envie de comprendre pourquoi cette invitation avait mis le professeur Snape — Severus, pas professeur Snape, se tança-t-elle pour la millième fois — dans un tel état. S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille, qu'il le lui dise franchement au lieu de demander son avis.

oO§Oo

Sélena rejoignit Severus dans son bureau et le trouva assis derrière son secrétaire, la tête renversée en arrière. Il semblait soucieux.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place devant lui. Certes, Draco n'a jamais entretenu de grands rapports amicaux avec Hermione, mais de là à ...

— Tu ne sais pas tout, la coupa-t-il. À une époque, il a été attiré par elle mais il ne supportait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il a essayé de le lui faire payer très cher. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait laissée vivante.

— Je vois, répondit Sélena, ça cadre bien avec l'influence qu'avait son père sur lui, mais... Il a changé, Severus. Ce n'est plus l'adolescent perdu et présomptueux que tu as connu. Il s'est rangé et surtout, il s'est calmé.

Severus l'observa avant de poser ses mains à plat sur la table.

— Oui, je le sais bien, lança-t-il d'un ton amer. Depuis qu'il s'est marié avec Astoria Greengrass, il s'est énormément assagi, mais il n'en reste pas moins le fils de Lucius.

— Il parle très peu à son père, objecta Sélena. Je te rappelle quand même que Lucius a tout fait pour éviter ce mariage. Il n'aime pas Astoria.

Severus se redressa de son siège et fit quelques pas vers la bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages sur les potions. Sélena le suivit du regard.

— Pourras-tu garder Sebastian ce soir ? demanda Severus.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle. Et puis, tu sais, je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça que vous sortiez un peu tous les deux. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, elle n'a quasiment jamais quitté la maison et le quartier. Je voulais t'en parler, mais si c'est comme ça que tu comptes te rappeler à son bon souvenir ou la séduire, tu es bien mal parti, mon ami !

Severus émit un grognement proche du ricanement.

— Je veux lui laisser du temps, marmonna-t-il en agrippant d'un de ses doigts, la tranche d'un livre qu'il tira de sa place.

— Par Merlin, Severus ! La vieille McGo déteindrait-elle sur toi ? Tu t'entends parler ? s'écria Sélena, outrée. Dis plutôt, continua-t-elle, que tu as peur. Peur qu'elle ne souvienne jamais et peur qu'elle te rejette !

— Tais-toi ! hurla Severus.

Dans un accès de rage, il jeta son livre sur le bureau. Cela ne déstabilisa même pas Sélena qui arqua juste un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

— Si tu n'essaies pas maintenant de la conquérir, tu le regretteras, persifla-t-elle. Je te préviens, Severus, que si tu ne la séduis pas, ou si tu attends ne serait-ce qu'encore un petit jour, je ferai tout pour qu'elle sorte de ta vie à jamais !

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle allait trop loin, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir malheureux. De toute façon, elle avait bien compris que jamais il ne l'aimerait autrement que comme une amie.

— Tu n'oseras pas, gronda Severus. Si tu le fais, je jure de...

— Alors agis, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Tu te comportes avec elle comme un vieux coincé. À ta place, elle serait déjà dans mon lit à se pâmer de désir.

À peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, qu'elle éclata de rire.

— Tu me fais dire vraiment n'importe quoi, Severus Snape. Mais tes atermoiements et ton inaction me gonfle prodigieusement, sache-le.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit aussitôt. Severus regarda le battant se refermer derrière elle et soupira. Oui, elle avait raison, il allait devoir commencer ses efforts et entamer une opération séduction de tous les diables s'il voulait la récupérer.

Mais, il avait un souci de taille, il n'avait jamais tenté de séduire personne !

À Suivre

* * *

Ah ! Ah ! Severus en mode séduction, j'ai hâte ! Vous aussi, vous êtes impatientes de découvrir ce dîner chez Draco ? On avance, on avance et je vous promets quelques beaux rebondissements prochainement ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour m'encourager ! Il fait moche par chez moi, alors j'ai besoin d'un peu de soleil dans ma boite email ^^.


	7. Chap 7 - Promenade au Clair de Lune

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Gwendoline** , **Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg** : un grand merci à vous les filles pour votre incroyable disponibilité quand j'en ai besoin.

* * *

Juste avant le réveillon de Noël, je vous fais **la surprise** d'un nouveau chapitre de "Ce Qu'il Nous Reste". Je n'aime pas vous faire patienter donc, voilà :) Déjà je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos messages pour cette histoire parce que l'air de rien, ça m'encourage toujours énormément. Ma vie IRL n'est pas des plus drôle en ce moment alors je compte sur vous pour me remonter le moral pour ces fêtes ! En attendant, il me semble que Severus et Hermione ont un dîner chez les Malfoy... Tadaaam !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **7**

 **Promenade au Clair de Lune**

Hermione était stressée. Elle regardait depuis une heure le contenu de son placard sans savoir quoi porter. Elle n'avait aucune tenue de soirée appropriée pour le genre de dîner auquel elle avait été conviée avec Severus et il était trop tard pour envisager faire des emplettes. Soupirant de dépit, elle récupéra un pull bleu qui se portait près du corps et un jean noir qui moulait ses jambes. Elle récupéra des ballerines sombres qu'elle chaussa en se maudissant une nouvelle fois. Quand elle fut apprêtée, elle se posta devant son miroir et gémit, désespérée. Elle faisait tellement moldue dans ces vêtements. Assurément, Malfoy ne se priverait pas de la remettre à sa place quand il la verrait ainsi vêtue. On frappa à la porte et elle alla ouvrir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sélena.

Cette dernière la contempla de la tête aux pieds et eut un sourire en coin.

— Des vêtements moldus, fit-elle remarquer. Un choix intéressant. Je me disais bien que vous n'auriez pas grand chose à vous mettre.

L'amie de Severus tendit alors ce qu'elle avait dans les bras et qui ressemblait –à première vue – à un manteau bleu roi avec une longue capuche. Le vêtement oscillait entre la robe de sorcière et la pèlerine. Sélena lui sauvait la mise, songea Hermione.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit Hermione, reconnaissante.

La jeune femme la passa aussitôt par dessus ses habits.

— Elle est un peu grande, déclara Sélena. Elle sera parfaite mise ainsi. Si jamais vous aviez trop chaud, n'hésitez pas à vous en défaire.

Elle allait sortir quand elle se retourna :

— Severus vous attend déjà en bas, ne traînez pas.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rendit directement au rez-de-chaussée. Severus l'attendait effectivement, déjà prêt à partir. Il avait revêtu ses éternelles tenues de sorcier. Au moins n'avait-il pas trop de difficultés pour se vêtir, lui, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

— Pouvons-nous partir ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de préambule et sans aucune délicatesse.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il faisait particulièrement froid dehors et Hermione frissonna légèrement malgré la robe qu'elle portait sur ses vêtements.

— Nous n'aurons pas trop à marcher Hermione, déclara Severus à ses côtés. Prenez mon bras, nous allons transplaner.

La jeune sorcière eut une minute d'appréhension, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la grille d'une jolie maison de campagne. Écarquillant les yeux, elle observa les environs avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme tout de noir vêtu.

— Êtes-vous certain de l'adresse de Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par le lieu.

— Douteriez-vous de moi, Hermione ? répondit Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pas du tout. Cependant, vous conviendrez que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Draco.

Elle vit qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de cela, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le petit jardin fleuri, à peine éclairé par un quartier de lune. Ils gravirent les marches du perron et il sonna.

À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un elfe de maison qui leur ouvrit la porte, mais la réplique de Lucius Malfoy. Draco n'avait pas trop changé en cinq ans, hormis le fait qu'il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et qu'il les attachait en catogan. Il sourit en voyant Severus et lui fit une accolade avant de froncer ses sourcils blonds lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. La tension entre eux était palpable. Ils se jaugèrent un moment et Hermione dut retenir un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose dans sa conscience s'agita férocement. Elle sentit la terrible migraine poindre. Ce n'était guère le moment de faire une crise, c'est pourquoi elle fit tout pour se reprendre.

— Granger, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Te voir ici est un plaisir.

Était-il sincère ou était-ce ironique ? songea-t-elle, tiraillée entre l'envie de partir à toutes jambes et celle de rester près de Severus.

Sans se douter des appréhensions de son invitée, Draco les invita à entrer chez lui et les conduisit directement dans un salon de taille moyenne plutôt chaleureux. Dans l'un des larges fauteuils près de la cheminée était assise une jeune femme brune à la peau très pale et à la beauté peu commune. Elle voulut se lever, mais Severus l'en empêcha d'un signe de main.

— Ne te dérange pas pour nous, Astoria. Comment vas-tu ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-il, poliment.

— Bien mieux, déclara cette dernière d'une voix douce et chantante. Et c'est grâce à toi, Severus. Tes potions sont miraculeuses. Un véritable prodige !

— Oui, nous avons bien de la chance, intervint Draco, sombrement, avant de changer de sujet. Ma chérie, laisse moi te présenter la – il chercha ses mots – gouvernante du petit Sebastian Snape, Hermione Granger.

Hermione tendit sa main vers Astoria sans attendre. La femme de Draco la prit et la serra doucement.

— Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Hermione.

— Moi de même, Madame Malfoy, répondit la jeune femme.

Severus émit un grognement et Draco se permit un ricanement.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, je suis plus jeune que vous ! s'exclama Astoria en rougissant légèrement.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, gênée. Elle n'était pas à son aise ici et elle se sentait bien gauche dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'autant plus que ni Severus ni ses hôtes ne l'aidaient à se sentir mieux. Elle avait l'impression idiote d'être tombée dans un piège et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

oO§Oo

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait appréhendé, la soirée se déroula sans trop de problèmes. Hermione avait cru que Draco en profiterait pour être odieux ou se moquer d'elle, mais au lieu de cela, il se montra plutôt charmant et à l'écoute. Lui et son épouse voulurent savoir ce qu'elle avait fait après Poudlard et comment elle s'était retrouvée gouvernante chez Severus Snape. Hermione, un peu rassérénée, s'ouvrit peu à peu à eux et la discussion s'orienta ensuite sur Astoria. Les deux jeunes femmes, complètement prises par leurs bavardages, ne virent même pas les deux hommes quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

— Ton elfe de maison a fait un sacré travail, ce soir, remarqua Severus une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls.

— Ce n'est pas lui qui a préparé tout ça, mais Astoria. Elle aime bien cuisiner pour les autres, déclara Draco avant d'ouvrir l'un des placards pour en sortir deux verres à pied qu'il remplit de vin rouge.

Il en tendit un à Severus qui l'accepta d'un signe de tête.

— Ta petite Hermione n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ? reprit le jeune homme en avalant une gorgée du breuvage.

— Non, marmonna Severus avant de se diriger vers le plan de travail pour s'y adosser. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, termina-t-il en le fusillant des yeux.

Draco ricana avant de s'asseoir sur un des sièges.

— Cela ne me regarde pas, c'est vrai. Toutefois, je vous trouve vraiment incroyables, McGo et toi, dit-il, plein de suffisance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? siffla Severus en serrant avec force le pied de son verre.

— Vous avez laissé cette pauvre fille dans l'ignorance la plus totale : sur sa vie sur tout ce qui lui est arrivé en 1998. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était parce que ça t'arrangeait bien. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme toi irait s'encombrer d'une gamine à peine sortie de l'adolescence ?

Draco, qui avait prononcé les derniers mots avec violence, se tut un moment et observa Severus à la dérobée. Puis, reprenant plus calmement :

— Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne et que j'ai eu du mal à accepter, mais... Cette fille, cette Granger m'a changé. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'étais et ce que je devenais.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu devenais ? demanda sèchement Severus en prenant une chaise pour s'installer en face de Draco.

— Un lâche, l'ombre de mon père, souffla Draco. Si je ne l'avais pas compris, jamais je n'aurais pu m'émanciper un jour de sa poigne de fer. Il hait Astoria parce qu'il la juge faible et insignifiante. Il exècre sa famille parce qu'elle est du côté des Moldus malgré la pureté de leur sang. Pour lui, ce sont des traîtres.

Severus contempla l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Draco avait beau ressembler à son père physiquement, il avait pris un tournant bien différent en faisant des choix mieux pensés, meilleurs, et pourtant... Il ressemblait quand même énormément à Lucius sur un point : ce dernier, malgré des décisions douteuses, avait toujours fait passer sa famille avant tout. C'est pourquoi, il avait été surpris par la hargne qu'avait mis le jeune homme à sortir des capes de son paternel. Aujourd'hui, il vivait dans une petite maison de campagne loin de la grande ville, loin de tout. Il préservait son épouse comme le plus précieux des trésors. Draco, qui avait cru ne jamais aimer personne, était amoureux de sa femme. Il avait beau penser qu'Hermione était la cause de cette évolution de sa personnalité, Severus savait qu'au fond, ce n'était pas le cas. Astoria avait su le séduire et il avait fait ses propres choix en conséquence. Son filleul avait bien meilleur fond que lui finalement.

— Et toi, Severus ? Te venges-tu de Granger en l'embauchant pour être la nounou de son propre fils ? demanda Draco, le sortant de ses pensées. Est-ce ta manière de lui faire payer ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ? persifla Draco, le visage assombri par une soudaine colère.

Severus émit un ricanement.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais avec Miss Granger te concerne, déclara-t-il d'une voix soyeuse. Surtout pas après ce que je t'ai empêché de lui faire.

Draco se leva.

— Tu as raison, Severus, ça ne me regarde pas et pourtant j'ose y mettre mon long nez pointu.

Severus secoua la tête.

— Venons-en au fait, toi et moi, Draco, déclara-t-il. À quoi rime cette invitation ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas où habitait Granger avant qu'elle ne s'installe chez moi ?!

Le jeune homme se planta devant son ancien directeur de maison, la mine sarcastique.

— L'idée ne vient pas de moi, mais de Sélena... Et Astoria voulait te voir pour te remercier. Apparemment, tu aimerais bien que ta petite Hermione se souvienne de toutes les cochonneries que vous faisiez ensemble par le passé.

Severus se redressa brusquement.

— Je t'interdis de dire ça ! cracha-t-il, furieux. Tu ne sais rien, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Draco.

Sur ce, Severus sortit de la pièce dans une envolée de cape avant de se rendre dans le salon où Hermione devisait tranquillement avec Astoria. Une chance que les deux femmes n'aient rien entendue. Il les observa un moment avant de rejoindre Hermione. _Elle était si belle_ , songea-t-il. Il devait la protéger. Il devait l'emmener loin d'ici, tout de suite.

— Hermione, lui lança-t-il. Nous allons partir. Récupérez votre manteau.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

— Déjà, Severus ? Mais il est encore tôt, objecta-t-elle.

— J'ai du travail qui m'attend, déclara-t-il en guise d'excuse.

— Très bien, répondit Hermione, toutefois surprise par l'attitude de son compagnon.

Elle se leva et fit un signe de tête en direction d'Astoria.

— Ce fut un plaisir pour moi, déclara Hermione avec chaleur. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

— Moi de même, répondit Astoria. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, mais je me sens un peu fatiguée.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et partit récupérer son manteau dans le vestibule. Cependant, une poigne de fer l'arrêta dans le couloir avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'entrée et la poussa dans un pièce sombre.

— Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, Granger ? souffla alors Draco tout contre son visage.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Que lui voulait-il ?

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Malfoy ? balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Dans un rayon de lumière, elle vit les yeux du jeune homme se plisser dangereusement.

— Vraiment rien ? Ni de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, ou pas même avec ton si cher professeur Snape ?

— Lâche-moi, Draco ! siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Severus, encore moins avec toi alors arrête tes délires, veux-tu !

—Ça c'est ce que tu crois, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque triste.

Il la repoussa alors vers le couloir et elle se rendit directement dans le vestibule sans se retourner.

— Va-t-en, Hermione, murmura Draco, et puisses-tu ne jamais te souvenir de ce que je t'ai fait !

Severus vit la jeune femme arriver, la mine assombrie. Elle mit son manteau avant de le suivre dehors. Draco arriva juste après et leur fit un signe de tête tandis que le couple s'en allait.

— Où étiez-vous, Hermione ? demanda Severus quelques secondes plus tard. Je vous attends depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

— J'étais aux toilettes, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant lui, tête baissée, avant qu'il ne la rejoigne devant la porte en fer forgée.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur alors qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant, elle paraissait heureuse. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Avec un soupir, il ouvrit la grille et la laissa passer en premier.

Une fois sur le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour que Severus puisse les ramener directement à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, qu'il était enfin seul avec elle. Il avait envie d'en profiter encore un peu.

— Nous ne transplanons pas ? voulut savoir Hermione.

Severus la contempla brièvement avant de faire quelques pas.

— Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer finalement. Puis-je vous proposer une petite promenade digestive ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle acquiesça sans sourire.

— Et votre travail urgent ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Il secoua une main.

— J'ai changé d'avis, marmonna-t-il.

Ils firent quelques pas avant que Severus ne reprenne :

— Que vous arrive-il, Hermione ?

Elle secoua la tête, sa masse de cheveux bouclés bougeant de droit à gauche.

— Rien, souffla-t-elle. Juste que Draco... Non, rien, laissez tomber, c'est stupide.

— Hermione ! s'exclama Severus le cœur battant.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ? le questionna-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers lui. Draco a laissé supposer que vous et moi...

— Non ! s'écria Severus un peu trop rapidement, le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Quoiqu'il vous ait dit, c'est faux !

La jeune femme eut un rire sans joie.

— Je me doute bien qu'il a menti. Il a beau aimer sa femme, il n'en reste pas moins... _lui_ , répondit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié et je crois bien que c'est réciproque.

Elle se tut un moment avant de remonter ses cheveux avec ses mains sur le sommet de sa tête et les relâcha d'un geste lest. Elle eut un soupir à fendre le cœur.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle, inconsciente des émois qui secouaient Severus, c'est pourquoi vous m'avez embauchée. Pourquoi vous tolérez ma présence chez vous alors que vous m'avez toujours détestée ?

Son ancien professeur l'observa, atterré. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il avait appris à la connaître un peu mieux lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard ? Qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle et qu'ils avaient eu deux magnifiques enfants dont une petite fille partie bien trop tôt ? Qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il s'était tu pour ne pas l'effrayer ?

— Je ne vous déteste pas Hermione, je ne vous ai jamais détestée, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Vous mentez très mal, Severus ! objecta la jeune femme dans un sourire triste. Vous n'avez pas arrêté lors de ma scolarité de me dénigrer.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

— Je suis navrée, je crois que j'ai trop bu et je raconte n'importe quoi, s'excusa-t-elle un peu gênée par sa propre franchise.

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser délicatement une main contre son dos.

— Le vin de Draco était particulièrement bon, admit Severus en essayant de lui sourire sans y parvenir.

Il se battait avec lui-même pour s'empêcher de commettre une folie. S'il le faisait, il pourrait toujours accuser ce Bordeaux d'être le fautif d'un tel comportement. Il en avait tellement envie, mais il devait être plus fort que ce besoin sourd qu'il avait de l'embrasser.

 _Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !_ implora-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se pencha lentement vers le visage d'Hermione et récupéra une longue mèche entre ses doigts fins qu'il replaça derrière son oreille. Il la vit retenir sa respiration avant de déglutir. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne lui était pas insensible. À moins qu'il ne prenne ses désirs pour des réalités. De frustration, il se renfrogna et reprit sa marche, la jeune femme sur ses talons.

Ils ne se dirent plus rien pendant un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant que leurs pas ne les mènent droit sur un village dont quelques rues semblaient faiblement éclairées.

— Pourquoi êtes vous resté à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? demanda subitement Hermione, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

Il la contempla quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

— Je ne voulais pas déménager, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais songé à s'établir ailleurs. Mais, si un jour... Mais, il était encore trop tôt pour songer à leur avenir.

— C'est un argument qui se défend, admit Hermione en croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

L'air se fit de plus en plus froid et bientôt, Severus put voir la jeune femme grelotter et claquer des dents. Il était grand temps de rentrer.

— Prenez mon bras, dit-il. Il est temps de retourner à la maison.

Hermione hocha la tête, frigorifiée, et lui fut reconnaissante quand ils réapparurent dans le salon de la demeure de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Un bon feu de cheminée avait été allumé par Tinky.

— Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné, Hermione, murmura Severus en se rapprochant d'elle. Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié la promenade qui a suivi.

— Moi aussi, Severus, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Bien, je vais aller me coucher, il est très tard.

Il la regarda franchir le seuil de la porte du salon et poser son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Elle s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir et se retourna vers lui :

— Vous savez, je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec vous, et... Je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela sans paraître stupide, mais j'aime énormément Sebastian. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un enfant comme lui, termina-t-elle dans un murmure avant de s'enfuir à l'étage.

Severus dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la rattraper, la prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer que cet enfant qu'elle aimait tant était le sien aussi. Il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait tant aimé, mais il ne le pouvait pas, c'était encore trop tôt. Désemparé par l'afflux d'émotions qui menaçait de déborder de sa poitrine, il s'affala dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée et se passa une main sur les yeux.

— Oh Hermione ! Si, cet enfant est le tien, soupira-t-il aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Et ce cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine, continua-t-il, est à toi. Tout ici est à toi, si seulement tu voulais bien te souvenir !

Tandis que le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui. Il s'endormit dans le salon, la poitrine oppressée de sentiments qu'il devait encore garder secrets. Mais, il se jura avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres qu'il ferait tout pour séduire sa belle Hermione.

oO§Oo

Inconsciente des tourments qui habitaient l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter, Hermione se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama avant de s'enfouir sous les couvertures. La soirée avait été des plus étranges entre sa conversation avec Draco et la promenade qui avait suivi avec Severus. Plus elle passait du temps avec son ancien professeur, plus elle apprenait à mieux le connaitre, et force était de constater qu'il était plutôt d'agréable compagnie. Elle le trouvait même moins disgracieux que dans ses souvenirs. Une image saugrenue lui vint et la fit légèrement glousser. Elle soupira ensuite. Draco lui avait mis de drôles d'idées dans la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire avec Severus lors de sa dernière année qui n'ait pas un rapport avec les cours ? Rien, bien sûr... Il allait falloir qu'elle sorte un peu plus, se dit-elle. Rester enfermée ici avec pour seule compagnie un vieux professeur, un enfant et une vieille fille, n'était pas très bon pour elle.

Peut-être irait-elle faire un tour chez les Weasley, histoire de prendre un peu de leurs nouvelles. En attendant, elle s'enfonça encore un peu plus sous les couvertures et fit le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir s'endormir.

oO§Oo

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil dans le salon. Il avait fait un mauvais cauchemar. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le fantôme de Lily avait laissé place à celui d'Hermione et de leur fille disparue. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la mort prématurée de ce petit ange. Chassant ses souvenirs pleins de tristesse, il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

Une fois dans le couloir sombre de l'étage, il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la chambre d'Hermione. Il avança la main dans le but d'ouvrir la porte, mais se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas, se tança-t-il. Cela ne se faisait pas. Pourtant, il avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait eu l'air si tourmentée quand ils avaient quitté les Malfoy, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Chassant ses hésitations d'un revers de main, il pénétra à l'intérieur et sortit sa baguette pour éclairer légèrement la pièce. Il se rendit directement vers le lit de la jeune fille et s'accroupit à coté pour caresser doucement son visage endormi.

— J'ai tant besoin de toi, ma douce Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Elle se mit à se tortiller sous les draps et bientôt, elle les rabattit sur ses jambes comme si elle avait trop chaud. Ses petits gémissements alertèrent Severus qui fronça les sourcils. Faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Curieux et voulant aussi l'apaiser, il se permit de se pencher encore un peu plus vers elle.

— Oh Sev... Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

S'était-elle réveillée ? Le cœur battant, il amena sa baguette dont le bout était éclairé, vers elle. Non, vit-il soulagé. Elle dormait toujours. N'y tenant plus, il pénétra dans son esprit et...

Il faillit suffoquer sous la stupeur de ce qu'il y découvrit.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Mais qu'est-ce que Severus a-t-il bien pu découvrir dans la tête d'Hermione ?** J'attends vos suppositions ! Celle qui trouvera (la première) aura une petite surprise ! Sinon, le repas avec Draco et sa femme s'est plutôt bien passé je trouve :) Mais je sens qu'on les reverra bientôt.  
J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Si vous ne savez pas quoi m'offrir pour Noël, voilà, une review, même vous mes petits lecteurs fantômes, je serais vraiment trop contente d'avoir un petit mot de vous !

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_


	8. Note - Ceci n'est pas la suite

_Ceci n'est pas la suite..._

Bonjour à toutes,

Ceci n'est pas la suite de ma fanfiction et vous m'en voyez navrée. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je mets du temps à mettre à jour mon histoire, c'est pourquoi je vais la mettre en [pause] le temps que ma vie reprenne un cours plus stable. Me dire que vous attendez la suite et que forcément, vous finirez par vous lasser d'attendre pour aller lire ailleurs et je vous comprendrais, ne m'encourage pas des masses à être moins anxieuse, bien au contraire.

Peut-être que lorsque je reprendrai la publication il n'y aura plus personne pour me lire, mais tant pis, **je n'abandonne jamais une histoire** , seulement là, je ne peux plus écrire ni penser à ça, ma vie va bien trop mal en ce moment.

Je vous prie de m'excuser et je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être.

Amicalement,

Darkklinne


	9. Chap 8 - Le Passé Entrelacé

**Ce Qu'il Nous Reste  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Gwendoline** , **Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg** : un grand merci à vous les filles pour votre incroyable disponibilité quand j'en ai besoin.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas updaté depuis un moment pour des raisons que je vous avais donné (un énorme câlin à vous tous. Vos messages m'ont vraiment touchée ). Pour tout vous dire, ma vie perso ne va pas mieux, enfin si un peu, mais rien n'est réglé. Toutefois, j'avais très envie de retrouver Hermione et Severus, et tout le petit monde que j'avais mis de côté. J'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous fera autant plaisir qu'à moi qui l'ai écrit.

Je vous en souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **8**

 **Le Passé Entrelacé**

 _Hermione nageait dans un océan de félicité encore jamais égalé. Elle se sentait si bien. Son amant lui faisait des choses qui menaçaient de la faire défaillir. Sa langue, terriblement coquine, était remontée à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et titillait le point culminant de son désir._

— _Oh Sev ! balbutia-t-elle. Severus ! s'écria-t-elle quand l'orgasme la submergea tel un immense raz de marée._

 _L'homme embrassa son ventre avant de revenir sur elle. Hermione se retrouva prisonnière des yeux sombres de celui qu'elle aimait tant : Severus. Il ne dit pas un mot, préférant capturer sa bouche pour un baiser vorace. Elle ? Amoureuse de cet homme ?! Dire qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé tous les deux... Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois, quelque chose de confus s'agita dans sa mémoire. Sa tête tournait, sa vision devint floue avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide._

 _Elle se retrouva emportée dans un tourbillon de noirceur avant de sombrer corps et âme dans le néant et..._

oO§Oo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Toute en sueur, le cœur battant, elle s'assit dans son lit. Relevant légèrement la tête, elle observa l'obscurité de la pièce. La sorcière mit un moment à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Perturbée, elle posa ses deux mains tremblantes contre ses cuisses. Elle sentait encore la force de son orgasme. Cela, elle ne l'avait pas seulement rêvé, mais le reste... Elle ferma les yeux avec force pour tenter de se calmer et de chasser ce qu'elle avait cru voir. C'était tellement gênant et étrange en même temps.

Severus Snape, elle avait rêvé de lui. Il était si différent dans ses songes. Il l'avait regardée avec un tel amour et une telle intensité... Il avait su l'éveiller à des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais encore expérimentées avec un homme. Une douleur diffuse se logea dans sa poitrine lui rappelant que si, elle avait déjà dû vivre tout cela un jour. Elle avait juste tout oublié.

Mais pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle, confuse. Pourquoi avait-elle fait un rêve érotique avec Severus Snape ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié la soirée passée en sa compagnie. Malgré l'incident avec Draco, sortir un peu lui avait fait du bien et la promenade qui avait suivi avait été des plus agréables. Severus s'était montré presque galant avec elle.

Était-ce pour cela ? Elle se sentait si seule, si démunie et depuis si longtemps. Peut-être était-il temps de combler ce trou béant qui ne cessait de s'élargir au fil des années dans son cœur qui s'étiolait. Mais qui voudrait d'une moitié de femme ? Elle ne pourrait plus jamais donner la vie. La guerre, les horreurs qu'elle avait subies, puis oubliées avaient fait en sorte qu'elle perde son enfant, sa douce, sa belle petite fille et qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais en avoir d'autres. Repenser aux souvenirs disparus, au chagrin qui l'avait envahie quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, au corps sans vie de son bébé, eut raison d'elle. Elle s'effondra sur son lit en gémissant de douleur. Les larmes jaillirent par flots intarissables. Toute à ses geignements, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni une personne s'asseoir près de son lit avant de l'étreindre avec force.

— Pourquoi ? gémissait-elle, anéantie. Pourquoi moi ?

— Chut, ma douce, ma belle enfant, calme-toi, je suis là... Chut.

Une main rassurante lui caressa le dos tandis qu'Hermione se laissait aller contre le corps chaud qui ne cessait de l'étreindre avec fermeté. Ses pleurs se tarirent enfin et elle réussit à se calmer. Se redressant, un peu honteuse, elle capta le doux regard de Sélena. Cette dernière prit un mouchoir de la poche de son peignoir qu'elle passa sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

— Allez-vous mieux, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

La jeune femme acquiesça, un peu honteuse de s'être laissé aller ainsi devant Sélena.

— Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle avec un reniflement disgracieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Sélena lui caressa le visage.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous semblez avoir vécu beaucoup de choses horribles par le passé. Laissez-vous du temps, un jour vous finirez par ne plus y penser.

À ces mots, Hermione émit un rire teinté de beaucoup d'amertume.

— Le souci, c'est que j'ai tout oublié. Je ne me souviens de plus de rien. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est le sentiment douloureux d'avoir perdu des choses que je ne retrouverais probablement jamais.

— Je comprends, répondit Sélena en se levant. Mais, Hermione, sachez que nous sommes là. Si vous en avez besoin, Severus et moi-même serons là pour vous écouter. Surtout lui, termina-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Merci, Sélena, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

La sœur de Lucius Malfoy lui fit un signe de tête avant de sortir.

oO§Oo

Derrière la porte se tenait Severus, fou d'angoisse.

— Alors ? murmura-t-il à la sorcière rousse.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione l'entende.

— Alors ?! cracha Sélena, furieuse, c'est toi qui aurais dû la consoler ! C'est vers toi qu'elle devrait se tourner, Severus. Pourquoi m'as-tu forcée à le faire à ta place, bon sang ? Es-tu si lâche que ça ?

La mine crispée, le maître des potions attrapa avec rudesse le bras de Sélena et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans la cuisine, Severus ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce pour que personne ne les entende.

Contre toute attente, il poussa un hurlement de rage qui fit sursauter Sélena, puis il bourra la table en formica de coups de poing furieux.

— Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, par Merlin ?!

L'homme s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé et se tourna vers elle, le souffle court, les cheveux devant ses yeux hagards, pleins de larmes de rage et d'impuissance.

— Ce qu'il me prend, pauvre idiote, c'est qu'à ta place, je n'aurais pas supporté son désarroi. Comprends que je n'ai jamais pu, ni jamais su faire le deuil de tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé à cette affreuse époque. Sais-tu pourquoi elle était dans cet état ? finit-il par lui demander plus calmement.

Sélena acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas lire dans les pensées des gens, mais Severus avait insisté. Il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil.

— Elle pleurait ce qu'elle avait oublié et ce qu'elle a perdu... Votre fille.

— Elle ne t'a pas sentie entrer, au moins ? cracha-t-il plus sombre que jamais.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? soupira Sélena en s'appuyant contre le mur de la pièce. Cela devient malsain, Severus, reprit-elle d'une voix triste. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne te sois pas plus battu contre la vieille Écossaise. Elle n'avait aucun droit légal sur Hermione.

Severus se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux.

— Rien ne sert de me le rabâcher tous les jours, Sélena. Ce qui n'a pas été fait n'a pas été fait, c'est tout. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui permettre de se souvenir de nous et du reste sans la blesser davantage ?

— Tu n'as pas avancé dans tes potions ? voulut-elle savoir en croisant les bras.

— Non, soupira-t-il. Mon seul espoir réside dans le fait qu'elle se souvienne. Ce soir, je suis passé un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre et j'ai espionné ses rêves.

— Oh ! s'étonna Sélena. Et, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

— Nous !

— Vous ?

— Elle rêvait de vieux souvenirs, du temps où nous étions cachés dans la maison de mes grands-parents maternels.

À ces mots, Sélena s'écarta du mur, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres plaines.

— C'est une magnifique nouvelle, Severus. Cela veut dire que certaines choses remontent à la surface ! C'est très bien, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, heureuse pour lui.

Il approuva même s'il lui semblait prématuré de s'accrocher à ce trop mince espoir.

— Ce que je pense, continua Sélena, c'est que tu devrais titiller sa mémoire. Sortez, séduis-là et si d'ici quelques mois rien ne se passe, sans doute devras-tu envisager de tout lui dire.

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit devant cette éventualité sur laquelle il ne voulait se pencher qu'en dernier recours. Il avait peur de la perdre pour toujours, qu'elle ne puisse jamais plus l'aimer. Il ne supporterait pas un refus de sa part. Si Hermione se détournait de lui comme l'avait fait Lily par le passé, il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction.

— Hermione n'est pas Lily et tu n'es plus un adolescent couvert de boutons, murmura Sélena avec compassion.

— Arrête de lire dans ma tête, grogna-t-il, vexé.

— Je n'ai rien fait, objecta-t-elle en souriant à moitié. Bien, il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne fin de nuit, Severus.

Et elle le laissa seul avec ses espoirs et ses doutes. Comment faire pour qu'Hermione se souvienne qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple nounou pour Sebastian et lui ?

oO§Oo

Plusieurs jours après son fameux rêve, Hermione était toujours mal à l'aise en présence de Severus et faisait tout pour l'éviter le plus possible. Ce jour-là, par exemple, elle avait réussi à convaincre Sélena de les laisser sortir, Sebastian et elle, jusqu'au petit parc pour enfants moldus qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

La jeune femme avait pris un roman qu'elle lisait distraitement d'un œil, tout en surveillant le fils de son employeur de l'autre. Ce dernier jouait dans son coin, tout en jetant des regards avides vers un petit groupe d'enfants un peu plus loin. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre et l'inciter à se faire des copains de jeu. Elle savait par expérience toute personnelle que forcer quelqu'un était le meilleur moyen de le braquer. Toutefois, s'il ne faisait rien pour aller les voir, elle aborderait le sujet avec lui. Sebastian était un enfant adorable, mais un peu trop renfermé sur lui-même. Cela dit, comme il sortait rarement, cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Elle venait de lire une page quand ses yeux captèrent un ballon qui passa non loin d'elle. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut Sebastian qui parlait à un autre enfant à peu près du même âge. Ils se mirent à rire avant qu'une petite fille vienne s'ajouter à la bande. Bientôt, la petite troupe s'envoya la balle en hurlant d'excitation avant de la laisser de côté pour quelques tours de toboggan.

Quand elle l'appela pour rentrer, Sebastian s'était fait quelques copains qui lui tapèrent l'épaule en espérant le revoir le lendemain.

— Hermione ! Hermione ! s'écria-t-il fou de joie, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de plaisir, Hermione ! Dis, on reviendra demain, dis, on pourra...

— Oui, Sebastian, le coupa-t-elle en riant. Je vois que cette idée de parc ne t'effraie plus comme lorsque nous sommes partis ce matin, termina-t-elle avant de lui prendre la main pour traverser la route.

— En fait, reprit l'enfant, les enfants moldus sont trop super. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait aussi bien s'amuser sans magie ! J'ai adoré !

Hermione éclata de rire devant la bonne humeur du petit garçon. Quand ils franchirent tous les deux la porte de la maison, un chaos sans nom régnait à l'intérieur. Des éclats de voix retentirent alors.

— Oups, murmura Sebastian en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je crois que papa et Sélena sont en train de se disputer. On devrait monter dans ma chambre pour ne pas les déranger.

Hermione secoua la tête, la mine sombre. Elle n'aimait pas les disputes. Cela lui rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs à Poudlard lorsqu'elle servait d'intermédiaire entre Harry et Ron à l'occasion de leurs conflits. À en croire ce que lui racontait Ginny, ça n'avait pas trop changé. Sauf que ce n'était plus elle qui se retrouvait au milieu et ça ne lui manquait pas du tout.

— Va dans ta chambre, Sebastian, intima-t-elle au garçonnet avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour affronter le terrible ouragan qui semblait dévaster le tout petit salon.

Le fils de Severus ne demanda pas son reste et détala aussi vite qu'il le put et sans se prendre un livre – qui volaient en tout sens dans la pièce – en pleine figure. Quand Hermione entra à son tour, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Severus et Sélena se jaugeaient furieusement, chacun tenant l'autre en joue de la pointe de sa baguette. Très mature, vraiment, songea-t-elle.

À sa vue, Severus émit un juron sonore avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

— Par Merlin, Sélena, jura-t-il, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste prévue à cet effet, après avoir remis un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce. Puis, il dépassa Hermione d'un pas vif.

— Suivez-moi, Granger ! hurla-t-il tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée à la volée.

La jeune sorcière soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi et de cette manière. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue de retour à Poudlard. Secouant la tête, elle finit par se résoudre à l'accompagner dehors.

Il l'attendait en bas des marches.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement craintif.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer à grands pas avant de tourner au coin de la rue. Elle le rattrapa en courant avant qu'il ne lui agrippe le bras. De là, il les fit transplaner sans attendre.

Hermione, qui ne s'y attendait pas, faillit vomir le reste du petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait pris quelques heures plus tôt. Comprenant que son ancien professeur ne lui dirait rien et ne s'excuserait pas, elle lui lança un regard noir.

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes furieux que vous devez passer vos nerfs sur moi, Professeur ! jeta-t-elle froidement entre ses dents serrées.

Aussitôt avait-elle craché sa rancœur qu'elle s'en voulut. Elle avait vu son dos se crisper au mot « Professeur ». Elle savait qu'il préférait qu'elle l'appelle Severus, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle avait voulu le blesser. Elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça avant... Avant le grand trou noir de sa conscience.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était avancé vers la vieille maison qui surplombait une petite colline. L'endroit était calme et la bâtisse entourée de hautes herbes folles aurait bien eu besoin d'être rafraîchie.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression d'une sorte de déjà-vu, comme si elle connaissait déjà cet endroit. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Avisant Severus, elle le vit ouvrir la grille et lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'intérieur avait été aménagé. L'entrée, qui était un long couloir sombre, donnait sur deux pièces puis, plus loin, un grand escalier menait à l'étage.

— Venez par ici, Hermione, dit Severus d'une voix plus calme.

Elle le suivit et se retrouva dans un douillet petit salon. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la décoration et les six rangées de bibliothèques qui occupaient tout le mur du fond. Severus lui indiqua un canapé recouvert d'une courtepointe rouge et or – étrange pour un Serpentard, mais elle ne releva pas – et tandis qu'elle y prenait place, il s'installa sur une chaise en face d'elle.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici, le questionna-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la manière dont il la dévisageait.

— Dites-moi, Hermione, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et qui détonnait avec son humeur précédente. N'avez-vous pas l'impression de connaître cet endroit ?

Elle sursauta et analysa sa question. Elle avait certes une impression de déjà-vu, comme si la scène lui était familière, mais pour le reste... Elle n'était pas sûre.

— Non, je ne pense pas être venue ici, ça ne me dit rien, finit-elle par répondre.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais c'était la seule qu'elle n'aurait pas à expliquer. Elle n'aurait jamais su comment le faire de toute façon.

L'ancien maître des potions se caressa le menton avant de soupirer.

— Pourtant, vous êtes déjà venue ici, il y a longtemps, murmura-t-il comme à regret.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à avoir la chair de poule.

Il ne faisait pas si froid que cela, pourtant.

— Ici ? dit Severus d'un ton qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Nous sommes dans l'ancienne demeure de la famille Prince.

— La famille Prince ? bégaya-t-elle ? Mais...

— Il s'agit de la demeure de la famille de ma mère, reprit-il en se levant du fauteuil. Je vous ai emmenée ici durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Si elle fut étonnée qu'il puisse prononcer le nom de l'ancien mage noir, elle n'en dit rien.

Il s'arrêta avant de pousser un long soupir chargé de choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Était-ce du regret ? Elle détourna le regard un instant.

— Vous deviez me protéger à cause de ma grossesse ? demanda Hermione, qui n'avait jamais imaginé que Severus Snape serait celui qui saurait lui dire ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle avait bien essayé de faire parler ses amis, même McGonagall, mais ces derniers lui avaient fait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Pour que la mémoire lui revienne, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule. Elle n'avait pas cru un instant à cet odieux mensonge, bien entendu, mais elle se sentait bien trop faible alors pour se battre pour sa mémoire et puis... elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y découvrirait.

— Personne ne vous a jamais rien dit de ce que vous aviez oublié, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Severus tout en admirant le tableau – une nature morte des plus étranges– qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée.

Hermione se pinça la cuisse pour s'éviter de trembler.

— Non, on ne m'a rien dit. Tout le monde semblait penser que c'était mieux ainsi, que c'était pour mon bien, mais...

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de savoir si elle devait s'épancher auprès de cet homme qu'elle connaissait si peu. Elle l'avait rarement vu après sa sortie de l'hôpital et les seules fois où il avait daigné lever les yeux sur elle, elle y avait lu des ténèbres bien trop noires à décrypter pour sa pauvre âme brisée.

— Mais quoi ? l'encouragea Severus en se retournant à moitié vers elle.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de la laisser retomber. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Elle avait envie de parler, de se confier enfin. Un instant, elle repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a plusieurs nuits de cela, et ses joues prirent une belle couleur carmin. Elle eut tout à coup très chaud et osa un bref regard vers lui avant de le reporter ailleurs. Imaginer son ancien professeur honni en amant potentiel, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! Et cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à son réveil ? Le manque de cet enfant perdu... Elle avait dû en faire le deuil sans savoir qu'elle l'avait porté, sans savoir qui était son père... Tout d'un coup, la douleur de ce passé oublié remonta à la surface et déferla sur elle comme une longue vague dévastatrice. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle les ait senties venir. Un long sanglot la secoua et elle s'effondra littéralement, tombant du canapé et se roulant en boule par terre. Elle en oublia tout ce qui n'était pas sa peine, elle en oublia jusqu'à l'homme, qui, surpris, la dévisagea un instant avant d'oser un pas vers elle.

— Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Son prénom prononcé ainsi était bien plus qu'une question. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme sut qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Qu'il s'en préoccupait vraiment. Pour la première fois, et ce depuis bien longtemps, quelqu'un la considérait autrement que comme un simple fardeau.

— J'ai mal, Severus, murmura-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment avant de se redresser. Elle ne s'assit pas et préféra se poster devant la fenêtre, mettant ainsi une certaine distance entre eux. Elle en avait besoin.

— Parfois, continua-t-elle, j'ai l'impression d'être ingrate. J'ai eu de la chance que Minerva veuille bien me prendre sous son aile et que mes amis ne m'aient pas tous abandonnée après ce qui m'était arrivé. J'aurais pu aussi ne pas survivre à la torture que j'ai subie, bien que je ne me souvienne de rien, termina-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle émit un petit rire sarcastique.

— Je ne me souviens de rien, reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ma dernière année m'a été enlevée, tout ! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne peux rien y faire ! Rien. Ce qui est quand même assez fort quand on sait que c'est moi-même qui aie jeté un sort que je ne connais même pas ! Minerva m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas un simple Oubliette. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais trouvé une solution depuis longtemps. J'ai cherché, vous savez... J'ai cherché alors qu'on m'encourageait à avancer, à oublier ce que j'avais oublié. Avancer, mais comment ? Quand on ne peut pas faire le deuil des horreurs subies et d'un enfant perdu ?

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix suraiguë, faisant sursauter son ancien professeur. Il avait pali, elle l'aurait juré.

— Vous vous faites inutilement du mal, répondit-il d'une voix posée.

Elle haussa les épaules. Cette phrase, elle l'avait déjà entendu, bien trop souvent à son goût.

— C'est ce qu'on me dit, mais sachez que ce qui me fait actuellement beaucoup de mal, c'est ce qu'il y a quelque part ancré en moi, sans que je ne puisse le faire remonter à la surface. Je souffre comme une damnée et la seule personne à qui je peux en vouloir, c'est moi seule. Quelle ironie du sort !

Elle se passa furieusement le dos de la main sur ses yeux pour en chasser les dernières larmes. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux, seulement un peu plus forte pour tenir encore debout et faire semblant d'avancer quelques jours encore.

— Nous devrions rentrer, Severus marmonna-t-elle, gênée de s'être laissé aller devant lui.

Elle allait sortir du salon quand il l'a retint par l'épaule.

— Attendez Hermione, vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je vous ai emmenée ici, objecta-t-il.

Elle l'observa. Il semblait nerveux tout d'un coup, puis il éclata de rire. Un rire franc et lumineux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et elle l'en trouva beau.

— J'agis comme une enfant égoïste, déclara-t-elle en rougissant. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

— Je voulais vous faire visiter l'endroit. Un peu avant la naissance de Sebastian, j'avais émis l'idée de rénover la maison pour y vivre un jour. Il paraît que la campagne est meilleure pour y élever des enfants.

— C'est vrai, approuva Hermione. Je pense la même chose.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, trouvant ceux de son interlocuteur tout à coup fascinants. Avant qu'elle ne songe à ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit un pas devant lui, puis un autre avant d'oser pousser de ses doigts une des mèches sombres de l'homme une qu'elle lui remit derrière l'oreille.

Les yeux noirs de Severus s'étaient écarquillés, brillants d'une lueur étrange tandis qu'elle reculait honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis désol...

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui comme si leur vie en dépendait avant de la relâcher tout aussi brusquement.

— Partons, décida-t-il tout à coup sans lui laisser le loisir de dire quoique ce soit.

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? songea-t-elle, décontenancée. Et pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à cogner aussi sourdement dans sa poitrine... ? Et... pourquoi avait-elle des papillons dans le ventre aussi ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

À suivre

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué (et mes relectrices aussi), ça avance enfin entre eux... Mais si, je vous assure !


	10. Chap 9 - Une routine bien installée

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Impossible de ne pas mettre un petit mot après une si longue absence ! Déjà je tenais à m'excuser platement du temps que j'ai mis à reprendre (enfin) cette histoire. Sans doute, la plupart d'entre-vous l'auront abandonnée et ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Enfin bref, pour les personnes qui sont toujours là, voici la suite et promis, le chapitre 10, si vous êtes sage, arrivera bien plus tôt !**

* * *

 **9**

 **Une routine bien installée**

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer de temps en temps le maître des lieux, que ce soit lors des repas qu'ils partageaient ou bien quand ils se réunissaient tous dans le petit salon étriqué de l'Impasse du Tisseur pour un moment de détente. La jeune femme ne cessait de revivre mentalement le jour où Severus l'avait emmenée dans cette vieille maison appartenant à la famille de sa mère, les Prince. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle avait la certitude d'y être déjà allée auparavant. Malheureusement, sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut et elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et une routine s'était mise en place. La jeune femme avait compris que la vie de son ancien professeur suivait à la lettre un emploi du temps bien établi. Depuis cette sortie, il avait par ailleurs pris des distances avec elle. Hermione en avait été peinée avant de se reprocher cette sensiblerie mal placée. Après tout, c'était mieux ainsi, elle n'était que la gouvernante de Sebastian, rien de plus.

Cependant…

— C'est insensé, soupira-t-elle tout en terminant la vaisselle qu'elle faisait manuellement, sans magie.

Sélena, en la découvrant faire, l'avait regardée de travers et Hermione s'était sentie obligée de se justifier.

— Cela me détend, avait-elle dit.

Et c'était vrai. Parce que même si la potion que Severus lui avait concoctée faisait des merveilles la nuit, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal au réveil. Cela, elle ne préférait pas le lui dire. Elle voyait bien qu'elle l'importunait et qu'il faisait tout pour éviter le moindre contact avec elle, comme si sa présence était gênante. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal, elle s'en était ouverte auprès de Sélena qui n'avait su quoi lui répondre.

— Il est juste à bout de nerfs et fatigué, avait-elle répondu d'un air étrange.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Cela faisait cinq ans, bientôt six qu'elle avait oublié cette mystérieuse septième année à Poudlard. Elle devait agir au lieu d'attendre. Rester plantée là à ruminer ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle avait cru que ce travail lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant et finalement, elle faisait du surplace. Pire, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une tornade émotionnelle perpétuelle dont elle était incapable de sortir faute de moyens.

— Cela doit cesser, marmonna-t-elle tout en passant un dernier coup de torchon sur une assiette.

Oui, elle devait prendre sa vie en main. Le lendemain, elle serait en congé. Au lieu de le passer à lire dans la bibliothèque, elle irait chez ses amis, Harry et Ginny Potter. Ils lui cachaient certainement des choses et elle ne repartirait pas sans avoir obtenu de réponses de leur part.

Eux qui se prétendaient ses amis n'avaient même pas remarqué sa détresse. Bien sûr, ils avaient été là pour elle, l'avaient entourée de leurs attentions… Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant cette terrible année, arguant que c'était mieux ainsi, pour elle comme pour eux.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle prit finalement sa baguette, rangea le reste de la cuisine en utilisant quelques sortilèges ménagers et sortit de la pièce en étirant les muscles de son cou. À force de ruminer, elle allait finir par se faire du mal. Elle passa dans le petit salon à peine éclairé par une unique lampe qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle aperçut le père de Sebastian plongé dans un ouvrage. Sélena n'était pas là ; elle était sans doute déjà couchée.

La jeune femme déglutit en détournant la tête et se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle sentit tremblant vers l'escalier. Elle maudissait la faiblesse qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas dû la remarquer, concentré comme il l'était.

— Bonne nuit, Hermione, entendit-elle toutefois au moment où sa main agrippait la rambarde.

La voix chaude, presque onctueuse de cet homme lui électrisa la colonne vertébrale. _Pourquoi_ , pensa-t-elle alors. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela pour lui ?_

— Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, pro… Severus, se rattrapa-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle grimpa les marches deux par deux, les joues en feu tandis qu'elle l'entendait marmonner dans sa barbe.

Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Ces sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dépassaient toute logique.

— Ce n'est pas normal, conclut-elle tandis qu'elle se mettait au lit après avoir avalé sa potion.

Elle attendit, couchée, au rythme du tic-tac de la pendule accrochée au mur, que le sommeil artificiel vienne la chercher.

— Je dois faire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle alors que ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes se fermaient. Je dois retrouver ce que j'ai perdu.

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, elle allait partir quand Sebastian se précipita vers elle.

— Hermione ! s'écria-t-il. Tu reviens quand ?

Il la contemplait, les sourcils froncés. Avec cette expression, il était la parfaite réplique de son père. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

— Tu es tellement mignon, lui répondit-elle, en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à être bien trop longs à son goût.

 _Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener chez le coiffeur_ , songea-t-elle, _enfin si son père le veut bien_.

— Mais tu reviens quand ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

— Je serais de retour ce soir, mais je pense que tu dormiras car je dînerai avec mes amis.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, la déception perçant dans sa voix. Alors je te dis à demain, Hermione.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Hermione dut se retenir de ne pas rire. Alors elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue. Le petit garçon, ravi, se pendit à son cou et lui rendit un gros bisou sonore et mouillé.

Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla de chagrin quand elle repensa à cette petite fille qu'elle avait perdue mais dont elle ne se souvenait même pas. C'était ce néant total qui faisait le plus mal.

En se redressant, elle aperçut Severus qui les contemplait depuis son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Elle lui fit un signe qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Elle secoua la tête et prit la direction de la zone de transplanage qui se trouvait trois pâtés de maisons plus loin. Le ciel était bleu, sans nuage et le soleil était encore chaud pour un début décembre.

Hermione songea qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas commencé à décorer la maison alors que la Saint Nicolas était deux jours plus tard. Elle en parlerait à Severus et Sélena dès son retour. En attendant, elle devait confronter ses amis et leur faire avouer ce qu'ils refusaient si obstinément de lui dire depuis tant d'années.

oO§Oo

Severus n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux depuis qu'elle était sortie sur le perron et qu'elle et leur fils s'étaient étreints avec tant d'effusion. Ils s'aimaient et Sebastian ne cachait même plus le plaisir qu'il ressentait en compagnie d'Hermione. Son fils était trop petit pour s'en rendre compte, mais il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle.

 _Une mère_ , pensa-t-il.

 _Sa mère._

C'était le but. Depuis le début, il avait rêvé de les voir se rapprocher ainsi. S'il en était heureux, une autre part plus sombre bouillait de rage de voir à quel point sa propre relation avec la jeune femme stagnait.

Quand il l'avait emmenée dans leur ancien refuge, il avait naïvement espéré que des bribes de souvenirs lui reviendraient. En pure perte. Au lieu de cela, cette journée les avait éloignés, les ramenant comme au premier jour de leurs retrouvailles. Il voyait qu'il mettait Hermione mal à l'aise, c'est à peine si elle arrivait à le regarder dans les yeux.

C'est pourquoi, ne supportant plus de la voir aussi malheureuse, il s'était penché nuit et jour sur un remède qui permettrait de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. _En vain,_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. Il ne trouvait rien de probant et faisait chou blanc depuis des semaines. Cela le rendait furieux contre lui-même. Inlassablement, il revivait cette journée à l'hôpital, ce moment où il l'avait laissée seule pour aller voir leur fils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à ses côtés, pourquoi… ?

— Severus ? appela Sélena, inquiète. Severus ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se plantant devant lui et en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

Intrigué, il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que sa tasse s'était brisée, lui entaillant profondément la peau.

— À quoi songeais-tu donc ? le réprimanda doucement la sœur de Lucius tout en récupérant sa baguette pour le soigner.

Quand elle eut fini, il la remercia d'un grognement et alla s'affaler sur son fauteuil préféré, près de la bibliothèque de son bureau.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Sélena, déclara-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Le temps passe et elle ne se rappelle toujours de rien. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver une potion qui soit efficace. Je me sens inutile, termina-t-il en serrant le poing.

— Tu ne l'es pas, Severus, répliqua-t-elle. Par ailleurs, ne devais-tu pas tenter de la séduire ?

Sélena récupéra un tabouret et s'y assit, non sans relever les sourcils tout en le dévisageant. Elle croisa ses jambes avec désinvolture et attendit.

Severus soupira tout en jurant.

— Je l'ai fait fuir, marmonna-t-il tout en se frottant le visage. N'as-tu pas vu comme elle avait peur, comme elle…

— Elle ne te fuit pas, le coupa-t-elle avec un petit rire. Au contraire, je dirais que tu l'attires, mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment gérer ces émotions qui sont pour elle toutes nouvelles.

— Et qu'en sais-tu ? se moqua durement Severus. Depuis quand es-tu devenue une référence en matière de relation amoureuse ?

Sélena se redressa brusquement, toisant celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle continuait à aimer en silence.

— Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Severus Snape, cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Tu aurais dû te battre, si ce n'est pour elle, au moins pour votre fils. Sebastian ne méritait pas de vivre sans sa mère. Mais non, tu as préféré écouter les ordres de cette vieille bique de directrice et attendre. Et tu sais quoi ? continua Sélena, plus furieuse que jamais. Tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand Hermione aura trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle aura refait sa vie sans toi.

Le maître des potions la contempla un moment avant d'esquisser un sourire sardonique.

— Si tu as fini de dire des imbécilités, tu peux sortir, Sélena. Je me passerai volontiers de tes conseils.

La sœur de Lucius ne se fit pas prier et sortit sans demander son reste. Il l'entendit parler avec Sebastian, puis il se replongea dans ses pensées. Était-il possible qu'Hermione éprouve pour lui un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même pour elle ? N'était-ce pas ironique, voire pathétique, que lui soit tombé amoureux de cette belle jeune femme alors qu'elle-même avait tout oublié de leur passé commun ?

Et s'il lui avouait tout ? Minerva le lui avait formellement déconseillé. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et alla récupérer un peu de Poudre de Cheminette pour avoir une conversation avec elle.

oO§Oo

Hermione discutait de tout et de rien avec une Ginny épanouie. La grossesse de cette dernière avait bien avancé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était début septembre, avant qu'elle n'emménage à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

— Désires-tu un autre morceau de tarte ? proposa Ginny avec chaleur, tandis qu'elle se caressait machinalement le ventre.

— Non merci, répondit Hermione tout en se renfonçant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

La jeune femme admira la maison bien entretenue aux couleurs rouge et or et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela leur allait bien de recréer une ambiance qui rappelait leur ancienne salle commune. Elle vit alors plusieurs photos exposées sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elles dataient toutes d'après Poudlard et elle ne figurait sur aucune d'entre elles. Elle y reconnut d'anciens camarades, lors de fêtes ou de sorties. Hermione se demanda brièvement si cela ne voulait pas dire quelque chose.

Harry revint avec le service à thé, en bon maître de maison qu'il était devenu, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Hermione. Cette vie ne leur allait pas du tout, cela ne ressemblait pas au souvenir que la jeune femme avait d'eux.

Elle comprit avec tristesse qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de leur existence. Elle était devenue une relique qu'ils s'efforçaient de côtoyer de temps en temps.

— Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus des étrangers ? interrogea Hermione sur le ton de la conversation. Je suis avec vous depuis trois heures environ et j'ai l'impression que vous n'attendez qu'une seule chose de ma part : que je m'en aille.

Harry et Ginny se consultèrent du regard, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, ce qui agaça encore plus Hermione. Elle avait été patiente avec eux et ce n'était pas comme si elle était venue à l'improviste. Elle les avait prévenus à l'avance, ils avaient été libres d'accepter ou de refuser sa présence, alors pourquoi se comportaient-ils ainsi avec elle ?

— Nous t'aimons Hermione, commença Harry, mais tu as changé. Tu n'es plus la même depuis que tu…

— Harry ! le coupa subitement Ginny. Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Le passé est le passé, lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle sentait sa patience s'émousser dangereusement.

— Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait et ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là ! gronda-t-elle brusquement.

Elle avait serré ses poings posés sur ses cuisses, et elle se mit à trembler sous le coup d'une émotion qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

— Écoute, Hermione, avança doucement Harry. Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne peux le croire.

— Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? voulut savoir la jeune femme. C'est ma vie, mes souvenirs, vous ne m'aidez même pas. Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'es plus la même, s'emporta alors Ginny, rouge de colère. Nous ne te devons rien, Hermione. Tu as fait tes choix, à l'époque, et que tu t'en souviennes ou non ne fait aucune différence. Nous avons essayé de t'aider du mieux que nous l'avons pu, mais tu nous as tourné le dos depuis la fin de la guerre. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ?

La femme de Harry s'était redressée, la fureur émanant de tout son être. Hermione comprit qu'elle s'était jusqu'alors retenue et un sentiment d'injustice couplé à autre chose lui tordit l'estomac.

— Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela, dit Hermione d'une voix grave. Tu m'accuses et je ne…

— La Hermione que j'ai connue enfant, puis adolescente, était une battante et surtout, surtout, s'emporta Ginny, elle était intelligente ! Toi, tu n'es plus rien de tout cela. Tu as fait la pire connerie de ta vie et tu en paies les conséquences, ou pas, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Mais ne viens pas nous accuser de quoi que ce soit !

Hermione, choquée, avisa Harry du coin de l'œil. Il avait baissé les yeux et se contentait d'acquiescer devant les propos de son épouse. La jeune femme sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur eux pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Toutefois…

— Au moins peux-tu me dire comment s'appelait le père de mon bébé ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ginny sursauta et son regard s'assombrit encore plus.

— Non, je ne peux pas, je ne sais même pas qui c'était, répondit-elle, durement.

— Bien, fit Hermione, je vais vous laisser. Je vous ai assez dérangés comme cela, je crois.

Elle alla récupérer ses affaires dans le corridor et au moment où elle allait sortir, Harry la rejoignit.

— Il s'est passé des choses, Hermione, commença-t-il, le souffle court. Nous avons tous souffert durant cette guerre et certaines cicatrices ne guériront sans doute jamais. Tu devrais tourner la page, avancer et redevenir la jeune femme combattante que nous admirions tous. Réveille-toi ! conclut-il.

Hermione secoua la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux.

— J'ai certainement fait un paquet d'erreurs par le passé, je veux bien l'accepter, dit-elle, mais comment veux-tu que j'avance sans savoir ce qui me ronge depuis presque six ans ? Mais cela ne vous concerne plus, j'ai compris, termina-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui rappelle ce que sa si douce épouse lui avait jeté si froidement au visage.

Elle se détourna de son ancien ami et dévala les marches du perron sans se retourner. Elle allait transplaner quand son regard accrocha celui de Ginny qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre du salon.

— Même Draco Malfoy a été plus sympathique que vous, murmura Hermione tristement avant de disparaître.

Harry retourna à l'intérieur et rejoignit Ginny, le regard dur.

— Tu as été injuste avec elle, Ginny, l'accusa-t-il.

— Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle. Elle a fait du mal à mon frère et… tout ça pour ce bâtard graisseux ! Je hais Snape, cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, marmonna Harry en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Non, ce n'était pas une raison, songea Ginny, mais elle en voulait à Hermione d'avoir fui si lâchement en oubliant tout. C'était tellement facile. Si simple. Qu'elle se débrouille seule, dorénavant.

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione, au moment de transplaner, ne savait quelle direction emprunter. Allait-elle rentrer maintenant à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? Non, se dit-elle en secouant énergiquement la tête. Elle serait incapable d'affronter son ancien professeur, encore moins Sélena ou Sebastian. Ne sachant trop où se rendre, elle inspira avant de se décider. Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal mais, au moins, personne n'irait la déranger là-bas.

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais elle détestait transplaner. Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable après la procédure. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, son cœur était tellement lourd, menaçant à tout moment d'exploser dans sa poitrine serrée qu'elle ne prêta pas attention au vertige qui la saisissait à chaque atterrissage.

L'endroit était calme et paisible en ce milieu d'après-midi. Le ciel bleu, un peu plus tôt, s'était chargé de quelques nuages gris, annonçant une soirée morose avec des risques d'averses. Le temps était à l'image de ce qu'elle ressentait : de la tristesse, une profonde et douloureuse tristesse. Malgré tout, elle se répétait les paroles glaçantes de Ginny et se dit qu'il était temps de tourner la page. D'avancer, non pas pour vivre, mais pour enfin affronter ce qu'elle avait oublié. Il était temps de s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle avait profité de cette amnésie. En tout cas, elle n'avait rien fait pour se battre et retrouver ses souvenirs perdus, bien trop heureuse d'être couvée par son ancienne directrice.

Devant elle se trouvait l'ancienne maison de campagne que ses parents avaient achetée quand elle était petite. Après leur mort, cette bâtisse lui était revenue de droit. Elle n'y était plus entrée et ne le ferait sans doute jamais, mais… Ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait au fond de l'immense jardin que son père avait tellement chéri de son vivant.

Hermione soupira profondément avant de pousser la petite barrière en fer forgé, puis elle avança dans l'allée centrale, le cœur aussi lourd que du plomb. Elle ne venait ici qu'une seule fois dans l'année, soit tous les 3 mai. L'herbe était haute, la nature avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps. À chacun de ses pas, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus faible et, quand enfin apparurent les trois pierres tombales qui se dressaient au milieu de la végétation, elle faillit avoir un mouvement de recul.

En y regardant de plus près, elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pressa le pas et constata qu'effectivement, sur la plus petite tombe, celle de sa fille, des fleurs avaient été dispersées un peu partout. Tout autour des trois pierres, s'aperçut-elle avec surprise, le terrain avait été entretenu. Cela n'avait pas de sens, hormis elle et Minerva McGonagall, personne ne connaissait ce lieu. Elle tomba à genoux et observa la stèle de sa fille.

— Tu sais, si tu avais vécu, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu aurais le même âge que le petit garçon dont je m'occupe.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— C'est vrai, reprit-elle, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour savoir qui était ton père. C'est idiot de ma part, mais j'ai cru pendant un court instant qu'il s'était agi de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais on m'a vite détrompée.

Avec délicatesse, elle passa sa main sur le rebord de la pierre froide.

— Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ensuite, avoua-t-elle tristement. Tu sais, je t'aurais aimée de tout mon cœur et je t'aime, ma petite fille. Ai-je eu tort de me protéger de tout et du reste du monde ?

Le vent se leva et l'air devint plus froid. Hermione trembla légèrement, les larmes coulant sur son visage tandis que des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber de plus en plus dru.

— Oui, j'aurais dû être forte, si ce n'est pour moi, au moins pour toi, reprit la jeune femme en reniflant. Comment te donner un visage sans savoir qui est ton père ? C'est vrai. L'ai-je aimé ? Et pourquoi me suis-je infligé cela ? Et lui ? Où est-il ? Sans doute mort, car sinon il serait à mes côtés. Tu sais, je me suis déjà posé toutes ces questions, mais j'ai toujours eu peur des réponses que je trouverais si j'en venais à les chercher. Ne m'en veut pas, ma petite Eileen*, ma douce petite fille. Je crois qu'il est temps pour ta maman de se réveiller.

Hermione se redressa et, au même instant, le tonnerre claqua aussi brutal que féroce tandis que des éclairs illuminaient le ciel devenu sombre. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Ses traits s'étaient figés par la stupeur.

En face d'elle se tenait une réminiscence d'un passé oublié. Immobile, la jeune femme observa ces ombres qui se mouvaient jouaient des scènes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comment était-ce possible et pourquoi maintenant ?

oO§Oo

L'orage persistait depuis la fin d'après-midi et semblait s'intensifier d'heure en heure. Severus avait passé toute la journée dans sa cave qu'il avait transformée en atelier, après que sa discussion avec Minerva qui se soit soldée par un échec. La vieille dame ne voulait rien entendre.

Son manuel était fin prêt et un peu plus tôt, Sélena s'était chargée d'emmener le précieux manuscrit chez l'imprimeur qui se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard. Sebastian l'avait accompagnée, lui permettant ainsi de se retrouver seul.

Il s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir en tissu et se dit qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se sentait sale et huileux. C'était l'inconvénient quand on fabriquait potion sur potion. Le teint jaune, et les cheveux qui graissaient en moins de deux étaient autant d'effets indésirables qui lui avaient valu cette réputation de professeur mal soigné. C'était bien sûr faux, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise trouée. D'autant qu'il avait toujours eu les cheveux naturellement gras malgré les shampoings journaliers qu'il s'infligeait.

 **.**

 **.**

Quand il remonta à la surface, les grondements sourds se firent plus aigus et les éclairs qui illuminaient la maison vide étrangement hypnotiques. Le maître des potions fronça ses sourcils noirs et renifla. Quelque chose se tramait et les vestiges de son ancienne cicatrice se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Que se passait-il et pourquoi maintenant ? Un sombre pressentiment l'assaillit sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la cause.

En attendant, il se rendit à l'étage et se déshabilla pour aller se doucher. Il jeta à peine un regard au miroir en pied de sa chambre en passant devant. Il connaissait chaque cicatrice qui parcourait son corps bien moins maigre depuis quelques années. Il avait pris de l'embonpoint depuis la fin de la guerre. La faute à sa sédentarité retrouvée et puis, même si les sorciers vivaient bien plus longtemps que les moldus, il arrivait dans la force de l'âge.

Sélena lui avait bien certifié qu'un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, ce sur quoi elle n'avait pas tort, mais cela, jamais il ne le lui avouerait. Il avait sa fierté. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, une sensation d'apaisement le saisit. Depuis que Hermione était revenue dans leur vie, il se sentait toujours tendu. Il avait peur.

Peur de la perdre par un geste, une remarque trop enflammée. L'avoir à ses côtés sans pouvoir la toucher ni l'embrasser le rendait fou. Et puis, il y avait Sebastian. S'il avait craint que l'alchimie ne passe pas entre eux, il avait vite compris que la jeune femme ne demandait qu'à l'aimer et que Sebastian ne désirait qu'une seule chose : avoir une mère. À cette pensée, une émotion proche de la rage s'empara de lui. Une colère tournée à la fois contre lui-même et contre Minerva. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer une telle chose ? Comment avait-il pu faire cela aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui ?

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là à ressasser le passé, mais du bruit venant de l'étage inférieur lui apprit que Sélena et Sebastian étaient rentrés.

Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla et les rejoignit au moment où Tinky finissait de dresser la table.

— Hermione n'est pas encore revenue ? la questionna-t-il en s'attablant.

— Non, répondit Sélena en les servant tous les trois. Je pense qu'elle rentrera dans la soirée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Severus. Hermione est avec ses amis, que peut-il lui arriver ?

 _Rien_ , songea-t-il. Malgré tout, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, il fallait en convenir. Chassant ce malaise qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt, il écouta le babillage de son fils puis, après le repas, il s'occupa de lui, le mit en pyjama et alla le border dans son lit.

— Tu crois qu'Hermione elle va revenir, papa ? demanda Sebastian.

— C'est ta m… gouvernante, se rattrapa à temps Severus, pourquoi ne reviendrait-elle pas ?

— C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle vit avec nous qu'elle ne me borde pas, avoua son fils d'une toute petite voix.

— Elle te manque ? demanda Severus la voix étrangement rauque.

Sebastian acquiesça avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 **.**

 **.**

La soirée s'étira, longue et morose. Severus, à bout de nerfs, claqua sans ménagement son livre qu'il venait de refermer sur la table basse. Sélena et lui se trouvaient dans le salon, attendant le retour de la jeune femme. Il allait être 22 heures et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée.

— J'appelle Potter, cracha Severus, de mauvaise humeur.

Sélena voulut protester, mais elle voyait bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle soupira avant de se lever.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda son compagnon qui venait de récupérer de la Poudre de Cheminette.

— Me coucher, répliqua Sélena d'un ton mordant. Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à cette conversation.

Il jeta sans ménagement la poudre dans l'âtre et prononça le nom et l'adresse de son interlocuteur tout en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Quelques instants plus tard, la tête de son ancien élève apparut entre les flammes. Si Potter en parut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

— Professeur Snape, commença-t-il, que me vaut le plaisir d'un appel à une heure si tardive ?

Severus grogna avant de se passer la main sur son front.

— Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

— Hermione ?! s'exclama Harry, surpris. Je la pensais chez vous, elle est partie en fin d'après-midi.

De mieux en mieux, pensa Severus.

— Merci ! jeta-t-il froidement vers la tête de son ancien élève.

Il allait mettre fin à la conversation quand le jeune homme l'interpella.

— Attendez, professeur ! Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Hermione a voulu que nous lui révélions son passé et qu'elle nous a questionnés sur l'identité du père de sa fille. Nous ne lui avons rien dit, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, mais ma femme n'a pas été très diplomate avec Hermione. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.

— Bonsoir, fit Severus en coupant rageusement le lien.

Il aurait dû se douter que le calme de ces dernières semaines ne présageait qu'une grande et houleuse tempête. Même s'il était plus que pressé qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et sache ce qu'il en était réellement entre eux, il avait peur.

Oui, se dit-il tout en récupérant sa cape et en s'enveloppant d'un sort anti-pluie. Il avait la trouille qu'elle le déteste ou pire, qu'elle le rejette. Cela, il ne le supporterait pas. Il l'avait vécu avec Lily, il ne le vivrait pas une seconde fois. C'était proscrit !

C'est sans prévenir qu'il quitta l'Impasse du Tisseur, bien décidé à retrouver Hermione.

 **.**

 **.**

Son côté rationnel lui fit visiter tous les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. L'orage s'était enfin calmé, laissant place à une pluie fine mais persistante. Il était presque minuit et il eut honte de se sentir si fatigué. Toutefois, il fit une dernière tentative. Son instinct lui disait qu'il la trouverait sans doute là-bas. L'ancienne maison de campagne des Granger, là où elle avait voulu que leur fille soit enterrée, à côté de ses parents.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il franchit la petite barrière et se rendit dans le jardin, là où se trouvaient les pierres tombales.

C'est à cet instant qu'il la vit. Elle était debout et trempée. Elle le fixait comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

— Petite idiote ! pesta-t-il, furieux. Je vous cherche depuis un moment. Que faites-vous ici debout sous la pluie ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il jura tout en la rejoignant à grands pas. Quand il fut à ses côtés, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche tordue par une souffrance invisible.

— Severus ! s'écria-t-elle, en larmes. Je les ai vus, je les ai vus…

Elle se jeta contre sa poitrine, incapable de s'arrêter de parler et gémir en même temps.

Six ans auparavant, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Cette fois-ci, il referma simplement ses bras autour d'elle.

— Vous êtes brûlante, Hermione, constata-t-il, inquiet.

— Je les ai vus, ne cessait-elle de répéter inlassablement, et Severus vit, lui aussi, ces ombres qui se mouvaient tout autour deux.

Alors il comprit.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Je ne sais plus si je l'avais évoqué, mais la fille d'Hermione s'appelle Eileen Granger. Hermione ne connait pas le prénom de la mère de Severus et pense que l'état sorcier s'est trompé dans l'orthographe de son prénom. Si l'ancienne Hermione se serait battue pour faire modifier cela, la nouvelle n'a pas eu le cœur de le faire.*

* * *

 _ **Si vous avez lu, aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. Cela m'encourage beaucoup !**_


	11. Chap 10 -Une délivrance bien douloureuse

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent sur cette suite, car il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de relecture sur ce chapitre. C'était soit cela, soit je ne postai pas avant très longtemps. Je suis effectivement en parallèle sur le manuscrit de mon premier roman. Cependant, comme je ne voulais pas vous faire de fausse joie en vous annonçant mon retour sur cette histoire et repartir aussitôt, sachez que je continue cette suite, mais qu'il faudra ne pas trop tenir rigueur des fautes que vous pourriez y trouver (mea culpa) car je posterai sans doute sans trop de relecture dans un premier temps.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira quand même ! N'oubliez pas de me le dire pour m'encourager.  
**

* * *

 **10**

 **Une délivrance bien douloureuse**

Hermione ne sut jamais comment ils finirent par rentrer. Ils avaient transplané, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle voyait encore ces ombres menaçantes qui torturaient une autre à terre et elle n'avait rien pu faire, simple spectatrice impuissante qu'elle était.

Il faisait noir tout autour d'elle et tout d'un coup, une lumière la surprit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'y habituer avant de comprendre que son ancien professeur venait d'allumer une lampe.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit, le professeur Snape à ses côtés. Il soupira puis se leva, faisant bouger le matelas. Hermione le suivit du regard. Il faisait les cent pas devant elle avant de s'arrêter tout en la dévisageant. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

— Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec brutalité. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous avez vu ?

Elle le contempla, la bouche entrouverte, l'air hagard. Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne le savait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu, de toute façon ? Ce qu'elle avait vu, ces ombres, était-ce un cauchemar ou bien la réalité ? Elle en avait été effrayée, le contraire eût été étonnant, mais… Ce n'était pas elle, ce ne pouvait pas être ses propres souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne le voulait pas !

— Granger ! tonna-t-il, furieux.

Prise au dépourvu, elle sursauta.

— Je vous ai posé une question, gronda le maître des potions qui perdait patience, et j'aimerais que vous me répondiez immédiatement.

Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Elle n'était plus son élève et… ne venait-il pas de l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Une étrange déception s'empara d'elle.

— Non, je ne sais pas, professeur, cracha Hermione avec colère.

Elle se sentait vexée qu'il la traite comme une enfant.

— Comment pourrais-je le savoir, poursuivit-elle, alors que je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel ?

Ils se défièrent du regard, le souffle court, puis Severus frappa le mur avec son poing.

— Il est impossible que vous ne fassiez pas le rapprochement, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Êtes-vous stupide ou le faites-vous exprès pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, Granger ?!

Elle hoqueta sous la surprise que lui causait l'attitude de son patron. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait aussi mal, comme s'il ne voyait en elle qu'une simple élève encombrante.

— Non, je ne le sais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. Comment pourrais-je alors que…

— Ma patience atteint ses limites, la coupa durement le professeur Snape. Ce que vous avez vu, sombre imbécile, est une réminiscence de votre passé. Une projection. Ni plus ni moins.

Hermione se redressa aussitôt, et sous l'impulsion d'une rage grandissante elle gifla violemment son interlocuteur. Le bruit mat la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait pas voulu le frapper, mais…

— Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Snape, jeta-t-elle froidement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais ce que j'ai vu ce soir, je ne l'ai pas convoqué. Je veux juste retrouver ce que j'ai oublié. Vos manières honteuses ne m'aident absolument pas.

— Réveillez-vous, Granger ! se moqua durement Severus. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme une enfant, pour que je puisse peut-être enfin vous prendre au sérieux.

— Sortez de ma chambre, ordonna Hermione entre ses dents.

Severus ne se fit pas prier, il quitta les lieux avec un envol de capes qui lui rappela ses années d'études. Il ne claqua pas la porte derrière lui. Une première, se dit la jeune femme, un peu surprise par cette chute qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait connu de lui.

Bien qu'il soit parti, sa colère ne retomba pas immédiatement. Elle se sentait comme chargée d'électricité ses membres ne cessaient de trembler. Elle était parvenue à invoquer une bribe de son passé. En cinq ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle y arrivait. Comment avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Une idée lui vint soudain et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en y réfléchissant. Était-ce dû à sa nouvelle vie ? Jamais jusqu'à ce jour elle n'avait été aussi acharnée de retrouver ses souvenirs.

— J'ai vu un pan de mon passé oublié, murmura-t-elle. Cette ombre à terre, qui était-ce ?

Sa mémoire commençait petit à petit à lui revenir. Snape avait été odieux, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour lui donner tort. Elle avisa avec acrimonie la porte fermée. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait agi ainsi pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux ? Il lui fallait admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis bien longtemps.

 _Vivante._

— Quelle idiote j'ai été, murmura Hermione. Je comprends mieux ce que vous attendiez de moi, Severus, mais sachez qu'il y a des manières moins brutales pour obtenir ce que vous souhaitiez.

Elle se passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Elle se sentait lasse et pourtant un feu nouveau couvait en elle. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle avait bel et bien vu un événement oublié des années auparavant. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit très en colère pour s'en rendre compte.

 _Et le croire._

À leur retour elle avait été profondément choquée. Pour se préserver, elle aurait très bien pu reléguer cela dans un coin de sa tête et… l'oublier de nouveau. Severus avait saisi le problème à bras le corps et avait fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

 _Très ingénieux_ , s'avoua-t-elle

Elle saisissait mieux pourquoi il s'était comporté comme s'ils étaient revenus au temps du collège. Tout de même, c'était loin d'être agréable et cet ancien Snape-là ne lui avait pas manqué du tout.

oO§Oo

Severus était resté derrière la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, méditant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qui aurait cru qu'un flot de souvenirs remonterait à la surface de sa mémoire aussi abruptement ? Et encore, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe lesquels… L'impuissance éprouvée devant ces visions du passé lui fit serrer les poings.

Ce n'étaient que des ombres, des formes noires diffusées par l'esprit perdu de sa compagne, mais il avait vite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Entre tous ses souvenirs égarés, elle s'était remémoré sa confrontation avec des Mangemorts, et plus particulièrement avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh oui ! Il aurait reconnu cette forme échevelée n'importe où.

C'est ce qui avait tué leur fille. Sebastian avait eu une chance incroyable de s'en sortir sans séquelles. Néanmoins, Severus n'était pas certain qu'il s'en serait remis lui-même s'il avait également perdu son autre enfant. Une image funeste lui revint en mémoire qu'il réprima du mieux qu'il put. Derrière la porte, il entendit Hermione se parler à elle-même. Un sourire torve éclaira momentanément son visage blafard. Il avait dû employer la manière forte, qui n'était pas la plus simple pour la sortir de cette torpeur qui l'entourait depuis tant d'années.

Hermione devait se souvenir et s'il n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots justes auprès de l'autre vieille folle de Minerva, il savait enfin comment la faire changer d'avis. La jeune femme avait besoin qu'on la secoue. La cajoler et la traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine ne l'aidait en rien, au contraire il fallait faire preuve de dureté avec elle. Étrangement, ce constat, loin de le chagriner, lui donna une bouffée d'espoir qui faillit le faire rire.

Sélena avait tort. Hermione n'attendait aucune séduction de sa part. Non, elle avait besoin qu'on la confronte. La faire sortir de ce sommeil qui l'anesthésiait depuis si longtemps. Il devait impérativement faire sortir la lionne qui couvait en elle. Le chat s'était assez reposé comme cela.

Il fit quelques pas vers sa propre chambre et avisa la porte de celle où dormait son fils. Sebastian rencontrerait bientôt sa mère, c'était là la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. La plus importante. Leur histoire attendrait. Le comportement qu'il avait décidé d'adopter avec elle ne serait pas celui qui la rendrait amoureuse de lui mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Loin d'en être affecté, cette idée le ragaillardit. Tout heureux de ces initiatives, il décida qu'il pouvait bien s'octroyer un petit verre de whisky pur feu. Il l'avait bien mérité.

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Il grogna en se levant, jura en s'habillant puis tempêta contre son corps qui le trahissait d'une telle manière. Il n'était plus tout jeune, c'était un fait.

— Bonjour, cher Severus, déclara Sélena qui lui servit un café bien serré pendant qu'il prenait place à table.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione se raidir, le regard assassin. Il n'en prit pas ombrage, les pulsations de son crâne monopolisant toute son attention.

— Tu es pas bien, papa ? demanda Sebastian qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

Severus grogna un « ça va » à peine audible avant de récupérer sa tasse.

Hermione, quant à elle, se leva et récupéra un sachet qui se trouvait dans l'un des placards. Elle déchira une ouverture avant de verser le contenu dans un verre d'eau qu'elle remua ensuite avec une cuillère. Elle revint vers lui et le lui tendit.

— Tenez, Severus, dit-elle sur un ton sec. Il n'y a rien de plus efficace contre les gueules de bois.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, mais récupéra le breuvage qu'il but d'une traite. C'était légèrement amer et désagréable en bouche

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il circonspect.

Hermione ricana.

— Vous buvez AVANT de me poser la question, remarqua-t-elle. J'aurais très bien pu vous empoisonner.

Severus bougonna et récupéra son café.

— C'était du paracétamol, un médicament moldu qui fait effet rapidement, dit-elle devant son manque de curiosité flagrante. Je les ai achetés en pharmacie avant de venir habiter ici.

À ces mots prononcés de manière si sardonique Severus en eut un haut-le-cœur.

— Vous avez osé me donner un médicament moldu ? s'emporta-t-il.

Il aurait aimé se lever mais les tambours dans sa tête avaient décidé d'accélérer leur rythme. C'était infernal. Jamais plus il ne boirait autant, se promit-il.

— Cela ne vous tuera pas, objecta Hermione, narquoise. Au pire cela ne vous fera aucun effet, mais sachez que le paracétamol est bien plus efficace qu'une potion anti-migraines.

Severus ne protesta pas et s'emmura dans son silence. Sa tête le faisait bien trop souffrir.

Sebastian les contempla tour à tour avant de reporter toute son attention sur Hermione. Il se mordit les lèvres puis se pencha vers la jeune femme.

— Dis, Hermione, commença-t-il gêné. Tu ne dois pas être méchante avec mon papa. Moi je l'aime et il est gentil alors toi aussi.

Hermione à ces mots d'enfant, recracha le thé qu'elle buvait et s'en mit partout sur le menton et le haut de son vêtement. Ses joues rougirent de honte. Severus l'en trouva désirable, mais il ne le montra pas. Il était devenu maître dans l'art de cacher ses véritables émotions à défaut de ses maux de tête. Tandis qu'elle récupérait une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer sous le rire léger de Sélena, il lui lança un coup d'œil peu amène. La veille encore, elle aurait détourné les yeux, se serait rassise tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, elle soutint son regard sans ciller. Avait-il eu raison de la malmener la nuit précédente ? À en juger par son comportement ce matin, la réponse était oui. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas sourire.

Sa migraine avait disparu.

oO§Oo

Finalement, ils ne fêtèrent pas vraiment la St Nicolas comme l'avait supposé Hermione. Néanmoins, Sebastian reçut en cadeau un kit de potions pour enfant, ce qui avait fait ricaner intérieurement la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi ne le fêtez-vous pas ? avait demandé Hermione à Sélena et Severus tandis qu'ils soupaient.

— Sebastian préfère Noël, le bonhomme tout rond et son traineau avait rétorqué la sœur de Lucius en haussant les épaules.

 **.**

 **.**

La semaine suivante, tandis que Hermione et Sebastian étaient en train de jouer dans la chambre de l'enfant, le père de ce dernier apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Severus l'avait poussée à bout, leur relation s'était considérablement rafraîchie. Hermione supportait de moins en moins les petites piques acerbes que lui envoyait son ancien professeur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Toutefois, cela l'avait ragaillardie comme si elle était sortie d'un long sommeil. Mais depuis, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Était-ce réel, l'avait-elle vécu ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Ce qu'elle y subissait était bien trop cruel pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple mauvais rêve.

— Avez-vous terminé ? demanda Severus d'un ton sec qui fit tressaillir Hermione d'indignation.

Elle avisa du coin de l'œil l'attitude du petit garçon et vit qu'il observait son père, le regard brillant d'adoration. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de lui répondre.

— Oui, nous étions en train de ranger, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Il acquiesça avant de faire un signe de la main vers son fils.

— Je vous prends Sebastian pour le reste de la journée, déclara-t-il.

Le petit garçon se redressa en bondissant frénétiquement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant ce comportement impromptu avant de se mettre à rire.

— Sois sage, Hermione, dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Papa a besoin de moi, mais je promets que tu me reverras.

Il se jeta sur elle et lui fit un baiser mouillé et courut ensuite vers son père.

— On va chez tonton Draco ? demanda-t-il impatient.

— Oui, lui répondit Severus.

Ils allaient descendre les marches de l'escalier quand la jeune femme les rattrapa au pas de course.

— Sebastian ! s'écria-t-elle le cœur battant, sois sage toi aussi, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

— Compris, Hermione, répondit-il non sans glousser.

Elle les regarda partir, un étrange sentiment lui étreignant le cœur. Severus ne l'avait pas prévenue de cette sortie, s'était-il décidé au dernier moment ? Et depuis quand Draco avait-il la place de « tonton » dans la vie du petit garçon ? Il est vrai qu'il était déjà arrivé à Severus de sortir avec son fils, sans doute allait-il là-bas ? Toutefois, elle n'aimait pas cela.

Elle passa le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque à chercher une solution contre le sortilège qu'elle s'était lancé. En désespoir de cause, et voyant qu'elle était seule dans la maison, elle décida d'appeler son mentor par le biais de la cheminée.

— Hermione ?! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall, surprise par cet appel imprévu. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à l'Impasse du Tisseur ?

La jeune femme s'assit à même le sol pour parler plus tranquillement.

— Non, répondit Hermione. Mais j'avais une question urgente à vous poser, ou plusieurs à dire vrai, mais… Je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer, j'ai l'impression de m'être éveillée d'un long et étrange sommeil, avoua-t-elle.

La vieille dame pinça les lèvres et son regard se durcit.

— Je vous écoute, mon petit, dit-elle simplement.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir raconté ce qui m'était arrivé après la guerre ? Et qui est le père de ma fille ? Vous le savez, j'en suis certaine ! Je vous en supplie, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour m'aider à cette époque !

La voix de la jeune femme était montée dans les aigus mais elle ne pleurerait pas.

— Je ne vous ai rien dit, commença doucement Minerva, parce que vous ne vouliez pas le savoir. Le plus important était de vous construire un avenir solide. Il ne servait à rien, il ne sert toujours à rien de s'étendre sur le passé, Hermione.

— Mais je veux savoir ! Le trou béant qui ne cesse de grandir dans ma tête me détruit un peu plus chaque jour. Vous devez me le dire, peut-être alors que je finirai par me souvenir et que je pourrais ainsi en faire le deuil.

Un long silence s'ensuivit sans que la jeune femme ne puisse ajouter autre chose.

— Je suis navrée, Hermione, ce n'est pas à moi de vous révéler tout cela. Le mieux serait que vous vous en souveniez vous-même. Si vous recherchez de l'aide, voyez avec Severus. Il sera le plus à même de vous aider.

— Mais Minerva !

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase car la vieille dame avait coupé leur connexion en la laissant sous le choc. Que lui avait-il pris, par Merlin ?! songea-t-elle, blessée.

— Demander de l'aide à Severus, répéta-t-elle en maugréant, autant croire au père Noël, ce serait plus simple !

— Croire en qui ? questionna Sélena depuis le vestibule.

Hermione soupira. La sœur de Lucius était rentrée plus tôt que prévu. La jeune femme vint à sa rencontre et l'observa tandis qu'elle se mettait à l'aise.

— Severus et Sebastian sont partis chez Draco Malfoy, crut bon de dire Hermione.

Sélena hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine à grands pas.

— Cela vous dit-il que nous prenions un thé ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça et la suivit, silencieuse.

Quand elles furent attablées la belle rousse ne cessa de l'observer ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? voulut savoir la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

— Non, rien, répondit Sélena avec un demi-sourire. Je me posai juste une question et vous êtes libre de me répondre, mais…

Son interlocutrice se ménagea un temps en buvant avec délectation une gorgée de son breuvage bouillant.

— Vous êtes jeune, Hermione, et plutôt jolie, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de petit-ami ?

Hermione en lâcha sa cuillère qui retomba dans un tintement sonore contre la table en formica. Après la surprise, elle se mit à rire sombrement.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, Sélena, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se leva, ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa tasse et laissa la femme avec ses questions idiotes. Au moment où elle gravissait les marches, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le cerveau et la fit trébucher. Elle se rattrapa in extremis à la rampe avec un halètement de souffrance. Elle n'avait aucune emprise sur ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. C'était là sans être là. Elle voyait des scènes qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose. Le souffle coupé, elle dut faire un suprême effort pour se redresser. Le temps d'arriver à sa chambre, elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur son lit, le corps en sueur, pourtant elle tremblait de froid.

Le tic-tac lancinant de la pendule égrenait tranquillement ses secondes puis ses minutes, et enfin ses heures, inconsciente des drames que la jeune femme revivait intérieurement.

Était-ce seulement la réalité ? Cela lui semblait impossible et pourtant… Avait-elle vraiment vécu toutes ces horreurs ? Prenant conscience qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet, son visage se déforma sous l'oppressante douleur qui la dévastait et elle enfouit ses tourments entre ses mains.

— J'ai envie de mourir, murmura-t-elle. Je veux disparaître.

oO§Oo

Severus ressentit un tiraillement au niveau de la cicatrice laissée par son ancienne marque. Il secoua doucement son bras tout en dévisageant Draco qui n'avait pas manqué le geste du maître des potions. Tous deux se trouvaient dans le bureau du jeune homme à boire un bon verre de Whisky pur feu, tandis qu'Astoria s'occupait de Sebastian.

— Ton ancienne marque fait des siennes ? murmura le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pas toi ? répondit sèchement Severus par une autre question. C'est la troisième fois en deux mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le fils de Lucius pencha sa tête sur le côté et se caressa le menton, pensif.

— Cela n'a pas de sens, fit-il remarquer. On nous a tous retiré la marque et il ne reste que des cicatrices. Voldemort n'est plus, il est donc impossible que sa magie agisse encore sur toi.

— Cela dit, observa sombrement Snape, tu n'as porté la marque qu'une année alors que pour ma part, je l'ai eue pendant plus de vingt ans.

Ils restèrent muets un moment, chacun ruminant un passé qu'ils voulaient oublier. Finalement, ils sortirent de la pièce quelques minutes après. Il commençait à se faire tard et le petit devait se coucher.

— Merci pour ton aide, Severus, déclara Draco. Ce que tu fais pour nous n' a pas de prix.

L'homme secoua la tête, un lent sourire se dessinant sur son visage aux traits tirés.

— Ce n'est rien. Mais tout comme Granger, la malédiction qui touche ta femme n'est pas anodine. Cette potion vous permettra de procréer, mais est-ce une bonne idée, Draco ?

Son interlocuteur renifla bruyamment.

— Elle veut un enfant, elle n'en dort plus la nuit et moi, je l'avoue à ma grande honte, j'aimerais être père également.

— Au risque de la tuer ? releva Severus en arquant un sourcil.

Le regard de Draco se fit plus vitreux et le maître des potions sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Cependant, il comprenait le fils de Lucius. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre aux yeux du premier étranger venu, Draco voulait rendre sa femme heureuse.

 _Le bonheur_ , songea-t-il, _est éphémère. Il n'existe qu'un temps, juste un faible instant pour vous être ensuite retiré de la plus impitoyable des façons._

Il avait été heureux avec Hermione quand ils vivaient reclus dans la maison de famille de sa mère. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience alors, mais la jeune femme avait su l'apaiser encore mieux que Lily ne l'aurait fait. Il avait alors cru que ce bien-être ne s'évaporerait jamais. Cela avait duré moins de quelques mois et ensuite, il avait de nouveau plongé en enfer.

Quand il revint au présent, il vit que Draco ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

— Comment ça va avec Granger ? le questionna-t-il, l'air de rien.

— Cela ne te regarde toujours pas, jeta sèchement Severus en relevant la tête vers l'escalier principal.

Il avait entendu son fils et effectivement il descendait tenant dans sa petite main celle plus pale et plus fine d'Astoria.

— On rentre à la maison, papa ? questionna le petit garçon en bâillant.

Son père le toisa avant de sourire.

— Je pense jeune homme qu'il est temps de partir, effectivement, murmura-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Cela fit rire Astoria qui mit une main devant sa bouche avant de rougir.

— Je suis désolée, mais cela m'a rappelé mes années à Poudlard, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Severus ne répondit pas récupérant son fils, il se rendit dans le vestibule avant de prendre congé de ses hôtes sans un mot de plus.

 **.**

 **.**

Rentré à l'Impasse du Tisseur et après avoir bordé son fils, Severus prit une longue douche pour se détendre puis il se rendit dans le salon qu'il trouva vide. Pris d'un étrange pressentiment, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il ne frappa pas et y pénétra sans y être invité. Une douce lumière éclairait la pièce. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, elle était assise à même le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Pleurait-elle ? se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il se baissa à son niveau et tendit le bras vers elle, mais la voix pleine de détresse de la jeune femme l'arrêta dans son entreprise.

— Je me souviens, vous savez, je me rappelle, marmonna-t-elle entre deux gros sanglots.

Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre de manière désordonnée. Avait-il bien entendu ? avait-elle dit… ?

— Hermione, fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer.

Alors, elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait le visage rougi et les paupières bouffies. Quant à son teint, il était cadavérique. Il pouvait voir son corps trembler et sursauter par à-coup.

— J'ai été torturée dans cette maison où vous m'aviez emmenée la dernière fois. Je me souviens avoir voulu fuir, parce que me battre dans mon état était impossible, mais… ils étaient trop nombreux et, _elle_ , cracha Hermione, oscillant entre désespoir et fureur, elle prenait son pied à me voir à terre. « Sale petite sang de bourbe, tu ne mérites pas de vivre, ni toi ni cette chose ignoble à notre sang que tu abrites dans ton ventre », et là elle a levé sa baguette, une fois, puis deux, avant qu'un de ses copains ne tente de m'achever à coup de pied… Oh !

Un bruit attira Severus que le récit glaçant de la jeune femme avait tétanisé. Il tourna sa tête et il vit que les objets de la pièce étaient tous en lévitation. _Son pouvoir_ , comprit-il, _elle ne le canalise plus du tout._

Il se pinça les lèvres, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, sans doute pas la meilleure, mais il devait la ramener à la réalité. Il avait bien compris qu'elle s'était perdue dans un souvenir précis et qu'elle le passait en boucle comme un de ces disques moldus qui aurait été rayé.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura le sort de Legilimancie. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il se retrouva propulsé presque six ans en arrière. Il aperçut Hermione enceinte et à terre tandis que Bellatrix se délectait des hurlements et des supplications de sa proie.

— Je vous en supplie, épargnez mon bébé, il n'a rien fait !

La folle éclata d'un de ces rires suraigus qui vous fracassait le crâne et le laissait en mille miettes.

— Endoloris !

Severus aurait aimé mettre fin à ceci, faire en sorte que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, et une fureur sans nom le posséda. Ce n'était guère le moment. Il devait trouver Hermione, celle de son époque. Après avoir croisé deux autres Mangemorts, il finit par la remarquer. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur sa propre image, cette part de son passé qu'elle avait voulu effacer.

— Comment avez-vous réussi à vous enfermer dans ce souvenir ? cracha-t-il, sa fureur loin d'être retombée.

La bouche de la jeune fille se tordit en une grimace hideuse. Elle allait pleurer.

— Je vous interdis de vous effondrer maintenant et surtout pas ici, petite idiote ! tonna-t-il.

Il ne vit pas le coup de poing qu'elle lui asséna violemment contre la tempe. Ni les suivants.

— Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre pour ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! explosa-t-elle tout en le frappant.

Il réussit néanmoins à lui prendre les bras.

La poitrine de Severus se serra. Elle n'avait, semble-t-il, pas encore retrouvé tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Mais c'était déjà un grand pas et peut-être pas des moindres.

— Ce que vous voyez maintenant, Granger, jeta-t-il froidement – alors qu'au fond de lui cela le déchirait –, n'est qu'un souvenir et vous auriez dû en faire votre deuil depuis bien longtemps au lieu d'agir en lâche.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu, vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de perdre son enfant ! Par Merlin, Severus, mon bébé est mort ! Cette salope a tout fait pour que cela arrive ! Je…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, son chagrin trop grand explosant enfin par d'infinies larmes et des hoquets ravageurs.

 _Ravagé_. C'était cela, songea-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres. Hermione, mon amour, c'était aussi ma fille, mon enfant, lui avoua-t-il, mais il ne dit pas les mots à voix haute. C'est moi qui ai mis son petit corps inanimé dans un cercueil, pendant que toi, tu oubliais tout, nous abandonnant pour un océan aussi blanc et neutre que peut l'être l'oubli. Comme si nous n'avions jamais existé, comme si ce nous n'avais pas eu lieu. Hermione, réveille-toi, si ce n'est pour nous, au moins pour ce fils qui te réclame depuis son premier souffle de vie.

— J'ai perdu ma fille, se lamentait-elle, je n'aurais plus jamais d'enfant.

Dévasté lui aussi, et pour ne pas l'entendre davantage, il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle tenta de le repousser en le frappant de ses poings, puis elle finit par se détendre.

— Nous devons rentrer, Hermione, termina-t-il d'une voix désincarnée. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour nous.

Il la sentit acquiescer doucement contre son torse et au moment où le soulagement se déversait en lui, il se sentit aspirer à l'extérieure de la tête d'Hermione.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait à quatre pattes devant la jeune femme qui l'observait avec attention. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède contre son visage.

— Merci, Severus, finit-elle par dire.

Il allait lui répondre que ce n'était rien quand elle combla la faible distance qui les séparait encore pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre appui et c'est dans un bruit sourd qu'il s'écroula à terre, Hermione allongée sur lui.

Elle se souleva légèrement avant de le regarder avec intensité. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il aurait aimé le savoir ou peut-être pas, car la surprise qu'il ressentit après était bien plus agréable et agissait sur lui comme un baume sur ses souffrances passées.

Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon d'embrasser Hermione Granger et c'est avec délectation qu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

À Suivre


End file.
